The Power of Five
by LittlePidgey
Summary: Part 2 of 3. Based on the Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa. Now washed up on a mysterious island, the 5 heroes discover their new powers of the elements, and the role of their Five Swords to seal away the evil sorceror Ganondorf. WARNING: Yaoi
1. The Real Story of the Sword

**The Power of Five** _(Part 2 of 3)_

**Chapter 1: The Real Story of the Sword**

It came to the afternoon. The sun made its' way across the sky over Hyrule.

In Hyrule castle, everyone was ending their duties. Two Hyrule knights were walking through the halls, having a discussion.

"This is the sixth day that Link is missing, isn't it?"

"That's right." Valenzuela replied, "A real impact on his father though. I mean, we have no idea where or how Link is."

As they walked down the corridor, they approached the father of Link, sitting on a bench looking down at the ground.

"General, sir! How're you holding out?" the other knight, Norman, asked.

The General sighed, "I'll be..alright.." he looked up to the knights, "How did the search go?"

"We've all looked everywhere but couldn't even find a trace." Norman said.

"Yeah. We even looked as far as Darumina, but no-one's seen him anywhere." Valenzuela said.

The General looked down to the ground again, "..Link..."

"I wouldn't worry."

The General looked up and the knights turned their heads round. Princess Zelda walked up to them.

"Princess Zelda!" they bowed to show their respect.

"My heart still senses his presence. I'm sure he's still OK." she explained.

"Hmm.." The General stood up, "Alright. But we'll keep searching!"

"Right!" the other knights agreed.

-------------------- --------------------

The sky was lit with stars as the late night came.

Green was lying on the ground, asleep. The cliff was behind him and the many trees around him made the place dark.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Huh? Wha?" He sat up and rubbed his head, "Aw, man. What happened?" He perked up, "The crash!"

He turned round and looked over the cliff. Far below, on the small shore, were pieces of the ship scattered about. Some pieces had made it up to the top of the cliff with Green.

"Woah, the ship's wrecked..There goes our tunics. Grandma won't be too pleased I lost my hat.." Green sat back and sighed, "How're we gonna get back to Hyrule now? We don't even know where we are.." He perked up, "The others! Where are they?!" Green stood up and looked at the deep jungle ahead of him, "That wind was so strong..it must've blown me up here..Which means the others must be here too!"

Green stepped forward and his stomach rumbled loudly.

He held onto his stomach, "I'm so hungry!" He looked up to the night sky through the trees, "Aw, man. We didn't eat for a whole day!"

He started to walk forward, "I can find the others and look for food at the same time.."

Green stopped to try and make out what was infront of him, "It's so dark.."

Just then, he heard a loud growling stomach.

"Aw, man!! Why isn't there any damn food around here?!"

Greens' face lightened up, "Blue!"

"Green?" Blue came out the bushes and ran to Green, "Hey! You're awake!"

"What?! Don't tell me you ran off and left me to look for food for yourself!"

"Heheh..That's right..But I get cranky if I don't get any food!!"

"I can tell.." Green perked up, "Wait! Where were you when you woke up?"

"I was lying on the ground just infront of you."

"The others must be near where we were! Come on!"

Green and Blue ran back near the cliff edge, where they woke up.

They looked around and yelled out, "Red! Vio! Shadow!"

Shadow was asleep in a branch above Green.

He slowly opened his eyes and perked up, "Green! Blue!"

Green and Blue looked up to him and their faces lightened up, "Shadow!"

The branch under Shadow suddenly snapped and Shadow fell face first, "Watch out!"

"Waaah!"

Blue quickly stepped away as Shadow fell on Green. Shocked looks came across their faces as Shadow and Green realised they were kissing each other on the lips.

They quickly pulled their faces apart from each other, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

Shadow was stood up, facing away from Green, holding onto his neck, "I'm sorry, Vio-kun! It meant nothing!"

Green was sat up on the ground, wiping his mouth with his arm, "All I ask is to be kissed by a girl.." He then sighed, "Maybe fourth time will be the charm.."

"You just gotta kiss Red to complete your collection.." Blue commented.

"Shut up!" Green stood up and smirked, "Besides, wouldn't you be jealous if that happened?"

Blue blushed slightly, "Uh...uh...Hey! We gotta find Red and Vio!"

Shadow turned to Blue, "That's right! They can't be far."

"But it's hard to see through the darkness." Green said.

"So we better yell out to them instead." Blue suggested.

"Red!! Vio!!" they called out.

Vio woke up by the cliff edge against some trees, "Shadow-Chan?"

Red woke up on a branch, over-looking the cliff, near Vio, "Blue?"

The branch under Red suddenly snapped, "Waaah!"

Vio perked up and turned his head round, "Red!"

Vio quickly got up and ran to the cliff edge. He caught Reds' arm with his hands but Vio got pulled to the ground as he held onto Red over the cliff edge.

"Vio!" Red said.

"Don't worry. I gotcha."

They heard the others yell out, "Red!! Vio!!"

"Guys! Help!" Vio yelled out.

The others ran through some bushes and saw Vio, "Vio! Red?!"

They ran to the cliff edge to Vio and they all helped Red up over the cliff.

They moved themselves away from the edge. They panted then sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad we didn't get seperated again." Green said.

"But where the hell are we?" Blue asked.

"Hmm.." Shadow got out his map and layed it out on the ground.

He clicked his fingers and a ball of light appeared on the end of his finger. The light was small so it only brightly lit up what was close around it.

Shadow pointed the light at the map, "Here's Strong Will.." the island was only labelled as 'SW', "..but we drifted really far away from it."

"This island's huge, but the map's only got small islands on it." Red said.

"And there aren't any islands ahead of Strong Will for a very long distance." Vio said.

"We couldn't have drifted back." Green said.

"Maybe we drifted off the map.." Shadow said.

They looked at the map in thought. Just then, all their stomachs rumbled loudly.

"I got an idea. How about we look for food!" Blue said.

"Agreed!"

Shadow put the map away and they stood up. He led the group with the light on his finger as they started walking through the dark jungle.

-------------------- --------------------

A few minutes passed as the Links kept walking through. They were all very hungry as they were walking slower then usual, holding onto their stomachs.

Green sighed, "I think we're lost.."

"I swear we're going round in circles." Blue said.

"How can you tell?" Red asked.

"Because everything around here's the same...I can't take it anymore!!" Blue started getting aggravated.

Shadow turned his head round and perked up. He stepped closer to what he could see and moved the light further forward.

Ahead of him he could see a smaller tree, just a bit bigger than the Links, with large fruits on it.

"Food!" Shadow started running to it and the others followed.

Their faces lightened up as they came up to the tree. The fruits were just a bit bigger than a pineapple, were round with small bumps around them and were pink in colour.

"Check it out! There are five here!" Green said as they each picked one off the tree.

"Are they safe?" Red asked.

"Who cares. Food is food!" Blue said as he took his first big bite.

The fruits were like an apricot inside and tasted sweeter.

It didn't take too long for them to finish eating their fruits.

"Aaah!" Blue patted his stomach, "That were good!"

"My stomach feels full now!" Green said.

"Mine too!" Shadow said.

Red nodded.

"That's kinda weird.." Vio said, "We were all starving but after eating one of these fruits, we're now full."

"Who cares? I say don't ask questions. We got what we needed so why wonder?" Blue explained.

"Yeah, but still.." Vio said.

Shadow clicked his finger again and a brighter light came.

His face lightened up, "I got more of my energy back!"

Red looked at what was behind Shadow.

He pointed, "Hey, what's that?"

They turned round and they could see a large stone temple. They could only see the entrance and part of the walls as the trees and overgrowth were hiding how big it was.

"A stone temple?" Green asked.

"Let's check it out. There might be a clue telling us where we are." Vio said.

The Links made their way into the temple. As they went inside they stopped and looked up at the ceiling in amazement.

"Woah! It's huge!" Shadow said.

Inside was really big and empty. The ceiling was so high that the top of it couldn't be seen.

Red looked ahead of them, "Look! Check it out!"

Red ran to the other side and the others followed.

The far end of the temple was lit up so it could clearly be seen. On the ground were five circles in a row, each the colour of the Links, and each with different symbols on them.

They each stood on the symbols of their colour. Green stood on a symbol that looked like blowing wind, Blue stood on a symbol of a drop of water, Red stood on a symbol of a flame, Vio stood on a symbol of an open flower, and Shadow stood on a symbol that looked like a shining sun.

"What do there symbols mean?" Green asked.

"And why are there five of 'em?" Blue asked.

"Which are our different colours too." Red added.

"Do you think this island has something to do with us?" Vio asked.

"Hmm.." Shadow then looked up at the wall, "Hey, what's that writing?"

The other Links looked up to the writing on the wall. It was written in the ancient Hylian language, like Vios' book, but the Links could read it like it was normal english.

They read it together, "The pure hearts of the five who weild the blade to seal away evil will hold the elements to be blessed with their powers."

Just then, the writing glowed different colours and became brighter and brighter. The Links' clothes suddenly returned to their tunics and hats. They looked down at their clothes in shock.

Green held onto his hat, "Hat.."

Then the lights came forward and grouped together in a bright light. The light then faded to reveal a fairy.

She was slightly shorter than the Links as she looked a couple of years younger than them. She had light pink eyes, and her hair was very long as it came down to her feet. Her hair shined as it glowed all the colours of the rainbow. She wore a pink robe with a long-sleeved lilac shirt underneath. She had a light blue waistband around her waist with long excess down the right side. She also wore sandals and she had four delicate fairy wings attached to her back. She glowed as white light lit her up behind her.

She looked down at the Links and smiled, "You five have finally come, I'm very glad. My name is Forica, and I am the guardian fairy of the elements. First I must tell you the story of your swords.

About 15 years ago, 5 children were born. Each of them were blessed with the will of a hero.

Five swords were made and called the Five Sword in preparation for the children to grow and unite to seal away evil.

But the evil sorceror of dark magic, Ganondorf, knew of this. So he stole one of the swords and one of the children for himself.

With this, the remaining four swords were brought together into one for the childrens' safety. Tales and legends of this sword were passed down with its' name as the Four Sword.

When Ganondorf released Gufuu and his puppet, Ganon, he sealed away himself in the shrine.

The children had grown and the time came for them to be united. When the sword was pulled out, the other three children were sent to the shrine and given the other swords. But this caused their memories to be forgotten and made them to believe to have been one person split into four.

Together they defeated Gufuu and Ganon and the sword was returned to the shrine. With this mistake, Ganondorf just had to wait for the lonely child to pull out the sword, which lured out his prepared monster to smash the shrine for his release.

The other four children had been kept safe in a hibernation in the light realm until they were re-awakened."

"So, for the sword to be 'put to rest again'.. was a mistake?" Green asked.

Forica nodded, "But, after Gufuu and Ganons' defeat, this island rose up from the sea and I was sent here to protect the elements. I guided you here from the sea with the strong wind and the fruit tree."

"Just what are these elements you keep mentioning?" Blue asked.

"And what do they have to do with us?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you see.." Forica looked at Green, "The wind travels all over the lands to guide life on its' way." She then looked at Blue, "The water allows life to live and grow and to be refreshed." She then looked at Red, "The fire brings warmth and comfort." She then looked at Vio, "The plants of the earth allow there to be life." She then looked at Shadow, "The light shines and shows things clearly and brings hope. You five are the holders of the elements."

"Wha?!"

"You must hold onto the elements and use their powers to seal away Ganondorf. It is then that they will truely awaken and they will test you of being their true holders."

"Huh? Their 'true holders'?!" Green asked.

"Don't worry. You will understand when it happens." Forica brought a worried look apon her face, "Time is running short. I have secured each element in its' own temple. But Ganondorf has sent evil creatures to the elements' temples to stop you from getting ahold of them. Please, you must overcome these monsters and get the elements for yourselves.."

"W-wait! There's still a lot we need to ask you!" Green pleaded.

"I..I'm sorry..You'll have to figure it out for yourselves..The evil presence is becoming stronger and making me feel weak. I will use the last of my power to send you to the elements' temples.."

Forica placed her hands together and light started to grow brighter and brighter in her palms.

"W-wha?! No!" Green pleaded again.

"Remember that the elements will keep you together.."

The Links then perked up, "Forica!"

Streams of darkness started to wrap around Forica from behind her. The light in her hands glowed brightly just before the darkness reached it.

The circles of the symbols under the Links' feet suddenly disappeared and they all fell through, down into bottomless darkness.

The darkness completely wrapped around Forica and caused her light aura to fade. Her eyes windened and then lost their pupils and shining as they turned to a faded grey.

The darkness completely covered Forica and then shrunk and disappeared with Forica inside it.

"FORICAAAA!!" the Links screamed as they fell down.


	2. The Kousenii and Kousenru Rays

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 2: The Kousenii and Kousenru Rays**

The Links carried on falling, "Waaaaaah!"

Light started to appear around Green, fading out the others.

"Uwaah! Guys! I can't see you!" Green tried to reach out to them.

Just then, Green landed on his back, on hard stone ground.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his back, "Ow..That hurt.."

He opened his eyes and looked around. All around him he could see he was high up in the sky.

"Huh? I fell into the sky?" Green was confused.

He could see he was on a high stone platform with half-destroyed walls on the corner. He stood up and walked to the edge, where he could see more floating stone platforms infront of him.

"Woah.." he looked down to more sky, "This must be..the Wind Temple?"

Just then, a wind pushed against Greens' back. He moved his arms back frantically while trying to balance on one foot.

"No! No! No!!" Green panicked.

The wind picked up again and blew Green off the edge. It then blew strongly under him which caused him to dart at the next stone platform. He skidded on his backside to the centre of it.

Green blinked in confusion, "What..just happened?" he stood up and rubbed off the dust, "Maybe..the wind knows.." His face lightened up, "I'll use it to my advantage!"

Green stepped forward and looked closely ahead of him, "Where's that element?"

Very far in the distance, past a few stone platforms, was another one, but with the far wall intact. On it he could make out the same symbol he stood on.

His face lightened up, "That's it!"

Green stepped back two paces. He then ran to the edge and jumped as far as he could. The wind picked up and pushed him further forward. He landed on his feet on the next platform and carried onto the next one with haste.

"Haha! It feels like I'm jumping really far!"

He landed a few jumps later and skidded to a stop before he ran on again. The next platform was the one with the symbol on it, but it was further apart than the other ones.

"Aw, man. I can't make that. The wind's not strong enough to take me that far.." He then sighed.

Just then, Green heard the noise of a helicopter from behind him. He turned his head round and watched a maple seed key, about twice the size of him, fly toward him in the air.

As it came over him, Green jumped up and held onto it as it flew to his destination.

"Come on! That's it! Almost there!"

Before Green reached jumping distance of the platform, he heard a sea-monster-like roar from below him.

He looked down and saw the jaws of a giant shark-like ray come at him. The ray was a dull cream colour, with a white stripe down its' back and white underbelly. It had large fin-like wings and had a fin on its' back with two small fins under its' jaw. It had sharp teeth, angry yellow eyes and three sets of gills. It also had a long tail with a very sharp point at the end.

Green looked shocked, "It's a...Kousenii Ray!"

The ray roared again as it opened its' mouth wider to catch Green in.

Just before it took its' bite, Green jumped up and onto the Kousenii Rays' back. Its' bite destroyed the flying maple seed key as the remaining tatters fell below.

Green slid down the Kousenii Rays' back and then flew through the air as he slid up its' back fin. From the lack of wind, Green had to reach out for the platform to land on. He grabbed onto the edges of the sides and clinged on as close as he could.

"Damn...I'm going to..slip.."

He heard the ray roar at him again. He turned his head round and watched it come at him again.

Just before it got close, Green pushed himself away with his hands and feet. The ray crashed into the edge, shattering some of it, as the ray turned back round to go higher in the air.

Green reached out as he fell and grabbed onto the Kousenii Rays' tail. He clung on as tight as he could as he followed the rays' path.

The Kousenii Ray turned itself over and hung Green over its' mouth.

"Waaah! Oh no!" Green panicked.

Green quickly jumped off the rays' tail as it bit onto it. The wind carried Green back as he landed on the platform.

The Kousenii Ray turned itself to Green and looked very annoyed.

Green drew out his sword and looked at the Kousenii Ray with no fear in his eyes, "Come and get me."

The Kousenii Ray roared and darted itself at Green. Just as it came close, Green slashed his sword through the ray twice, slicing it into three.

The parts of the ray fell down and then puffed away in a dark smoke.

Green smirked, "The Five Sword's invincible with this much force."

He withdrew his sword then turned and stepped up to the wind element in the wall. Green closed his eyes as he placed his left hand over it. The element under his hand glowed a light green light.

As the light faded, Green opened his eyes which had turned to a shade of green. He took his hand away and brought it up. The element had disappeared from the wall and the symbol showed up on the back of his hand.

He looked at his hand and smiled, "I have the..wind element.."

A light then shone down on Green from above and he floated up its' path.

-------------------- --------------------

Deep in the depths of the Water Temple, Blue was swimming further down as it got darker. He was able to hold his breath underwater for a very long time and he could manouver himself through the water very well.

The water element was set on the wall sticking out of the sea bed.

Blue perked up as he had it in sight, "Alright! The water element!" he thought as he swam down to it.

Just then, a giant ray roared as it burst out of the sand infront of Blue. It was very dark blue and it had a white underbelly. It also had a white stripe going down its' back and was white around its' eyes. Its' eyes looked angry as they were black with white pupils. The ray had a large fin-like tail, two small fins under its' jaw, two sets of gills and had huge ray wings.

"A Kousenru Ray?!" Blue asked in his mind.

The Kousenru Ray roared as it opened its' mouth wider and came closer to Blue. He managed to dodge its' bite and swim back slightly. The Kousenru Ray sunk back down lower and stayed in its' position. Blue also stayed where he was to keep look on the Kousenru Rays' next attack.

Under the Kousenru Rays' wings were two bandage-like streams, with a seaweed-like texture, poking out of its' body. They started to extend and made their way through the sand. They came up to Blue behind him, so they didn't take his notice. They then quickly wrapped around Blues' body and squeezed in tightly, locking his arms down.

"W-what the?!" Blue thought.

The Kousenru Ray came up to Blue again and opened its' mouth to catch Blue in. Just as it took its' bite, Blue quickly kicked his legs to move above the ray. He kicked the Kousenru Ray on its' head, between its' eyes, which stunned and paralyzed it.

"That's it!" Blue thought, "That's its' weak spot!"

He then quickly leaned his body at an angle so his sword slid out its' case. As it sunk, Blue caught the handle with his feet and stabbed it into the Kousenru Rays' head.

The ray screamed as it puffed away in a dark smoke. The streams around Blue loosened and also puffed away. Blue grabbed ahold of his sword and withdrew it back into its' case.

Blue suddenly reached for his neck as he began to struggle to hold his breath any longer. He swam as fast as he could to the element on the wall.

He reached out for it and placed his left hand over the element as a light blue light glowed under his hand.

Blue held his head down and had his eyes closed as he tried to hold in his last breath. As the light under his hand faded, he gasped his mouth open and a large stream of bubbles shot out his mouth.

Blue panted then opened his eyes which had turned to a darker shade of blue. He lifted his head up and blinked in confusion as to how he was still alive.

"Huh? Wha?"

He looked at his hand and his face lightened up. He brought the back of his hand up and saw that the element had disappeared from the wall and appeared on his hand.

"The water element..must allow me to breathe underwater!"

A light shone down on Blue and he floated up its' path.

------------------ --------------------

Red had made his way deep into the Fire Temple. He had to jump over gaps of lava and onto the stone platforms. The further he went, the larger the gaps of lava became and the walls came in thinner.

Red ran and jumped each gap with ease. He turned a corner and found himself at the last tunnel stretch. Even though the gaps were bigger, Red was able to jump over them.

He kept running as he came to a large gap. It was too big for him to jump over so he jumped up and off the side of the wall then landed on the platform.

Red stopped to catch his breath, "Whew..that was a close one.."

He lifted his head up and his face lightened up. On the far wall he could see the fire element.

"There it is! The fire element!"

Red stepped forward but then halted as he noticed the gap to get to the element was twice the size of the previous gap.

"Huh? Oh no! I can't make that! That's way too far!" He then sighed, "How am I meant to be the holder of the fire element if I can't get to it?"

Just then, Red heard a monster roar behind him.

He turned his head round, "W-what's that?!"


	3. Strength, Aim and Loss

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 3: Strength, Aim and Loss**

The monster screamed again as it jumped out the lava behind Red. It was like a snake but covered with a jagged, white rocky layer. It had two red horns on it's head and it had a blue underbelly.

It lept over Red and dived into the lava infront of him. Red took a couple of steps back as the lava almost splashed onto him. The monster came up out of the lava and looked down at Red.

"I-it's a Gleerok!"

The Gleerok roared as it shot a flamethrower out of its' mouth at Red. Red quickly rolled forward to dodge its' attack. The Gleerok stopped its' flamethrower and looked down at Red.

He got out his rod and pointed it at the Gleerok, "Ice ro-"

The Gleerok quickly whipped Reds' rod out of his hands with its' tail. The rod flipped up into the air and then fell right into the lava.

Red reached down to where it fell, "Wha? N-no!"

Red looked up to the Gleerok which stared back down at him. Red stepped back to the edge and shivered in fear.

The Gleerok roared again as it shot another flamethrower at Red. Red quickly brought his shield out to defend himself from the attack.

Red crouched down to the ground to hide himself behind his shield as the flamethrower kept coming. He closed his eyes as tears began to appear from his eyes.

"N-no...this can't be happening..I'm too scared..Guys..please help me...please..save me..!"

_"I've always been getting saved by you guys, and I thought I was loosing strength little by little. But I think I've become a bit stronger."_

Red perked up and opened his eyes, "I will be..strong.."

He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve then stood up. He stepped forward and held his shield up to defend himself from the flamethrower. He then jumped forward so he wasn't in the path of the attack.

The Gleerok stopped its' attack and looked down to Red. Red withdrew his shield and got out his catapult.

"Take this!" Red shot two stones with his catapult.

The stones shot right into the Gleeroks' eyes. The Gleerok screamed in pain as its' entire body fell back, making a path to the fire element.

Red perked up, "That's it!"

Red withdrew his catapult and drew out his sword. As he ran along the fainted Gleerok, he sliced each segment where they separated. He sliced the Gleeroks' neck and jumped onto the last stone platform. The Gleerok puffed away in clouds of dark smoke.

Red turned his head round and smiled, "Alright! I did it!"

He withdrew his sword and stepped up to the element in the wall. He put his left hand over it and closed his eyes as a light red light glowed under his hand.

As the light faded, Red opened his eyes which had turned to a shade of red. He brought his hand up and his face lightened up. The element had disappeared from the wall and appeared on the back of his hand.

"I got it! The fire element!"

A ray of light shone down on Red and he floated up its' path.

-------------------- --------------------

Deep in the Earth Temple was a large room, about half the size of the main stone temple. The room was slightly dark and had an eerie swamp feel to it. The grass on the ground was long and thick and there was overgrowth all over the walls. There were many vines hanging from the ceiling to the ground. At the top of the room, on a large, deep indent in the wall, was the earth element fixed into a wall.

Vio was climbing up one of the vines. He was just over half way up.

"I hope the others are having an easier time getting to the elements than me.." Vio commented, "But..it feels way too quiet here.."

Vio looked up to the dark ceiling as he climbed up. Just then, a creepy yellow eye opened and looked down at him.

Vio stopped where he was, "W-what?"

The eye belonged to a huge moth creature, with a furry black body and legs, and four huge wings.

The moth jumped down from the ceiling and flew above Vio.

Vio looked up to it, "A Mothula!"

The Mothula screamed then darted around the room. As it did, fire shot out its' rear end like a rocket, causing some of the vines to burn down to the ground.

Vio managed to jump from vine to vine to dodge the Mothula charging at him. As he jumped, he tried to aim and shoot the Mothula with his bow and arrows.

He managed to shoot two of the Mothulas' wings off, but it was still able to fly. It struggled slightly so it clung onto one of the walls.

It pointed its' rear end at Vio and shot several Morths, small spiked ball creatures with one eye, at him. The Morths clung onto Vio, making him feel heavier, which caused him to slip down the vine slightly.

Vio grabbed the Morths and threw them to the ground, "Get off me! You're making me slip!" he tried to sweep them off as some jumped back onto him.

The Mothula shot several more Morths which clung onto Vios' head and face. Vio slipped down further as he grabbed and threw them off him.

The Mothula jumped up off the wall and clung onto the ceiling. It stared down at Vio and he looked back up at it.

Vio ignored the few Morths still stuck on his tunic and he reached back for arrows.

"What?!" he pulled only one out, "I've only got one left! I never worried about running out of arrows before.." He looked up to the Mothula with determination, "I can't miss."

The Mothula screamed and darted down at Vio, ready to catch him with its' legs. Vio lept from the vine and set the arrow in his bow. He shot the arrow and it pierced right into the Mothulas' eye. The Mothula screamed in pain as it fell down to the ground and puffed away in a dark smoke.

Vio grabbed ahold of a vine and withdrew his bow. He grabbed the last few Morths and threw them down to the ground. He jumped back onto the vine he was climbing and made his way up again. He stopped and looked down at all the Morths staring back up at him.

"They're..harmless.." Vio smiled and waved at them, "See ya!"

Vio climbed up to the top of the vine and jumped to the ledge. He stepped up to the element and placed his left hand over it. Vio closed his eyes as a light purple light glowed under his hand.

As the light faded, he opened his eyes which had turned to a purple colour. Vio brought his hand up, the element had disappeared from the wall and appeared on the back of his hand.

Vio looked at the symbol of an open flower on his hand, "The earth element.."

A ray of light shone down on Vio and he floated up its' path.

-------------------- --------------------

Deep in the Light Temple, Shadow was making his way through. He had to feel along the walls to make his way through as it was almost pitch black and he could only just about see what was around him.

"If this is the Light Temple, then why is it so dark?" Shadow asked, "Something's not right here.."

As he got through, he came to the light element in the wall as it was clearly lit up.

Shadows' face lightened up, "There it is! The light element!"

He ran to it and reached his left hand out to it.

Just then, smoke made of darkness seeped out of the ground behind him. Out of it emerged the Dark Queen Fairy. Her skin, hair and eyes were made of dull light blue darkness. Her hair went up to a point and it also went down to a point down her back. She had long, sharp nails and she wore black wristbands. She also wore a black dress which formed down into a cloud of darkness at the bottom.

The Dark Queen Fairy reached for Shadows' back. Shadow placed his left hand over the light element and a white light glowed under his hand. Just as he did, the Dark Queen Fairy slowly went into Shadow through his back.

Shadow twitched his head up as a look of pain came across his face. His eyes widened but the pain caused him to make no noise.

He heard the Dark Queen Fairys' voice in his head, "You have one chance to look into his purple eyes. But once you looked away and then look at them again, I will take over."

The light faded as the element disappeared from the wall and appeared on the back of Shadows' hand. Shadows' knees fell to the ground and he began to fall forward.

"W-who..is he..?"

Shadow fainted as he fell onto the ground. A ray of light shone down apon him and he floated up its' path.

-------------------- --------------------

The symbols on the ground of the stone temple glowed as the Links appeared apon them. Their faces lightened up as they looked around to each other.

Vio turned his head round to Shadow and a shocked look came across his face, "Shadow-Chan!"

Vio ran to him and the others followed. He knelt down beside him and turned him over to his back.

He rested Shadows' head on his arm and he shook him slightly, "Shadow-Chan? Shadow-Chan?"

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and he saw Green, Blue and Red.

His eyes looked along all of them, "Guys..your eyes are all different.." his eyes widened as he came to Vios', "..colours.."

Vio smiled down at him, "Yours are silver."

Vio helped Shadow up to his feet. Shadow kept his eyes looking into Vios'.

"Are you OK?" Vio asked, "Did anything happen to you in the Light Temple?"

"Uh..I must've just hit my head or something.." Shadow lied.

Green showed his hand and smiled, "Now we've all got our elements!"

"But how do we use its' powers?" Red asked.

"We could practice on this island." Vio suggested.

Shadows' eyes widened as he watched Vios' eyes divert away. He then looked down to the ground, away from Vio, to avoid their eyes meeting again.

Greens' face lightened up, "Great idea, Vio!"

"Let's find a good place outside first." Blue said.

Shadow lifted his head up slightly to the others as they started to walk out. Vio held onto Shadows' hand and he quickly looked away again to hide his eyes.

Vio turned his head to Shadow but a worried looked came across his face, "..Shadow-Chan..?"


	4. Dark Shadow

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 4: Dark Shadow**

Several small sticks and stones were grouped together on the ground. The Links were sitting on the ground around them. They had found themselves a small clearing in the forest. Shadow was pretending to be asleep as to not worry the others.

"I can do it! Maybe..like this?" Red clicked his left finger and pointed it at the sticks. A spark of fire shot from his finger and lit up the campfire, "Yay! I did it!"

"It'll be best to practice our powers in the daylight." Green said.

"And we need some rest too." Blue added.

Green was waving his hand around, "Maybe I can..control the wind.." He flicked his hand forward and a strong wind blew at him from behind, "Waaah!"

Green crashed into Red and Blue and they were sent flying through some bushes, "Waaaah!"

"Guys! You OK?" Vio yelled out to them.

"..Yeah..We're OK.." Green yelled back.

Vio sighed in relief.

He turned his head round to Shadow, "Shadow-Chan?"

Vio placed his hand on Shadows' arm and he quickly looked away.

"Are you OK, Shadow-Chan?" Vio asked.

"Yeah..I'm OK.."

Worry came across Vios' face, "There's..something wrong...isn't there?"

"No...it's nothing.."

Vio removed his hand from Shadows' arm, "It's..something I did..?"

Shadow perked up and turned his head to Vio, "No, Vio-kun! You'd never do anything to upset me!"

Shadows' eyes widened as he realised his eyes had met with Vios'. He then stood up and ran away from Vio as fast as he could through the dark forest.

Vio reached for him, "Wha?! Shadow-Chan!"

Vio stood up and ran after Shadow.

Shadow kept running away as fast as he could with Vio running after him several metres away.

Shadow stopped in the middle of a smaller clearing. He held onto his head as he heard the Dark Queen Fairys' voice again.

Her voice sounded more sinister, "You looked into his eyes again. It's my turn now."

"No...No...Dammit!!" Shadow yelled out.

His fingers clenched into his hair as he felt his body become overtaken. His yell of pain slowed to an end and his arms fell down to his sides.

Vio caught up to Shadow and stopped behind him. He hunched down slightly to catch his breath.

He panted, "..Shadow-Chan..."

Shadow looked down to his right hand and smirked evilly.

Vio looked up to Shadow and tears came to his eyes as Shadow showed no response. He reached his left hand out to Shadow and started to step in closer.

"...Shadow-Chan...Shadow-Chan..."

Just then, Shadow quickly turned round to Vio and grabbed his wrist he was reaching out with his right hand. Vios' eyes widened as he quickly noticed Shadows' change in appearence.

Shadows' right hand had grown long, claw-like nails, which had dug into Vios' left wrist. His hair was slightly messier and he had two long fangs poking out his mouth. He had a murderous look in his eyes as they had lost their shining and had turned a blood red colour.

Shadows' voice sounded darker, "You're the one who made me this way, Vio."

He tightened his grip on Vios' wrist which dug his nails in deeper. He then removed his hand from Vios' bleeding wrist. Shadow reached his right hand back and fiercely slashed his sharp nails at Vios' chest. Down from the top of the left side of his chest, Vio was given five deep scratches which were deepest higher up. His clothes were ripped where Shadows' hand had gone through so his bloody chest was revealed. The fierce attack caused Vio to fall back onto the ground.

Shadow knelt down, so his knees where either side of Vios' waist, and he grabbed Vios' right wrist with his right hand. Again he dug his sharp nails into his skin.

Vio opened his eyes to look up to Shadow as he writhed in pain. Shadow looked down into Vios' eyes with a semi-relaxed look apon his face as he tightened his grip into Vios' wrist.

"I can still see the lust in your eyes for me, Vio.."

Shadow tightened his grip again before he took his hand away. He then placed it by the side of Vios' head and he brought his face down right up to Vios'.

Shadow stared into Vios' eyes, "No matter what I do, you still love me.."

Shadow brought his head back to Vios' waist. He then closed his eyes and pressed his tongue down hard on Vios' bleeding scratches as he slowly licked up them. Vio felt his chest sting slightly as his seeping blood was licked.

"..Shadow..!" Vio managed to choke out through his pain.

After Shadow licked all the way up, he opened his eyes and brought his face even closer to Vios'. He stroked his right hand up onto the side of Vios' neck and cheek.

"Join me, Vio. You always said we should be together.."

Shadow then slowly slit Vios' neck with the nail on his thumb. Only the skin was cut through so blood seeped out freely.

Shadow began bringing his face even closer, "If you kiss me..I won't kill you.."

Shadow brought his face down slightly and softly dug one of his fangs into Vios' bottom lip.

As smart and quick-thinking as he was, Vio knew that if he kissed Shadow, he would become dark himself. But he knew that if he refused, it would bring severe consequences as he could hardly move from the loss of blood, especially from his wrists.

Shadow brought his face back slightly to hear Vios' reply.

"...No.."

Shadow sat up and smirked. He roughly grabbed Vio by the neck with his right hand, digging his nails into the side of his neck slightly. As he stood up, he lifted Vio and threw him to his left.

Vios' back crashed into a tree trunk and the impact caused him to cough out more blood. He fell to the ground and panted as he tried to push himself up with his right hand.

Shadow walked up to Vio and pulled him up by his wrist.

"I did warn you.."

There was then the sound of blood spurting out and Vios' scream of pain echoed throughout the island.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhh!!!..."

Green, Blue and Red were waiting at the campfire. They looked out to Vios' direction from his scream.

"W-what was that?" Red fearfully asked.

"It definately didn't sound good." Blue said.

Green stood up and turned his head round to the others, "We have to go! Something's happened!"

Green ran into the forest and the others followed.

Shadow had dug his right hand deep into Vios' chest, where his heart lies. Just before his claws reached his heart, Shadow halted his hand. His eyes returned to their normal silver appearence. He then looked completely shocked as he realised what he was doing to Vio. He quickly pulled his hand out and Vio collapsed onto the ground. Shadow looked down at Vios' lifeless body and then at his own hand. He stared at Vios' blood all over his hand, dripping from his nails. This horrific sight of blood caused his eyes to snap back to the murderous red.

Green, Blue and Red made it to the clearing and immediately stopped where they were as they saw Shadow standing over Vios' dead body; his blood slowly seeping out onto the ground from his neck, chest and wrists.

Shadow turned his head to the others and smirked evilly, "He is no more.." He turned round to them and opened his bloody hand out to them, "Vio is dead!"

Their eyes shrank as they heard those words. This sight caused Green to think immediately to conclusions. All that love Shadow shared with Vio was fake, just an act; he really was just a pure evil, cold-hearted shadow.

Extreme anger came across Greens' face, "You...You unforgivable bastard!!"

Green drew his sword and charged at Shadow with rage. Blue joined him with his sword drawn as his body had also easily filled with rage.

Shadow jumped away from Vio and he blocked both their attacks with his clawed fingers.

Red just stared infront of him and he fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes.

"..N...no...Shadow..can't have...Vio can't be...dead.."

Red perked up as he noticed something through his teary eyes. He wiped his tears away and noticed Vios' hand slowly twitching.

"...Vio!?" Red quickly stood up and ran to Vio.

He knelt down beside Vio and reached down to him slightly. He wasn't sure if it was safe to touch Vio as it might bring him more pain.

"V...Vio?" Tears began filling Reds' eyes again.

Vio managed to look up to Red, even though his hair was covering most of his eyes. He breathed heavily and he found it hard to speak.

"Red...Shadow...he.." Vio then coughed out some blood.

"Vio! Don't speak! It's taking up too much of your energy!" Red fearfully warned.

"Red...see..Shadows' left hand.."

Red looked over to Shadow as he was easily blocking Green and Blues' attacks. His bloody clawed right hand was doing all the blocking and attacking, but his left hand just hung motionless by his side. Red blinked in confusion then looked back down to Vio as he began to speak again.

"It's..inactive...because of the..." Vio then coughed out somemore blood again.

"Because of the light element! He's been taken by darkness but the light is trapped in his left hand!"

"That's right...the light's still inside him...it just needs to be freed through him...please...he has to be told of this...you have to bring back the light in him...please.."

"But Vio! What about you?!"

"Please...bring Shadow-Chan back first...I'll be OK.."

Red paused then nodded, "OK."

Red stood up and ran in as Shadow repelled Green and Blue away. They gripped onto their swords and panted as they had several scratches through their skin and clothes. Red stood between them and Shadow, facing him with his arms out to defend Green and Blue from further attack. Shadow stopped where he was and brought a bored look apon his face.

"You have to snap out of it, Shadow! The light's still within you! Please.." Tears began to appear in his eyes, "Please, you have to stop all of this! We know the light's still in you!"

Shadow smirked, "You're in my way."

Red perked up, "Huh?!"

Shadow clicked his fingers as he flicked his right hand at Red. A small spear made of darkness shot at Red from Shadows' hand. It shot into his forehead and caused him to fly back, between Green and Blue.

"Waaah!" He then crashed into a tree and collapsed on the ground.

"Red!" Green and Blue turned their heads to him.

A deep cut in Reds' forehead bled down his face.

Shadow came at Green and Blue to attack them but they quickly turned back round to Shadow and blocked his attack with their swords.

Vio kept finding it harder and harder to breathe. His skin became more pale as he lost more blood.

He thought to himself, "..D...damn...my heart...I've lost too much blood...I can't..move..can't..breathe.." Tears appeared in his eyes, "..I can't...die...Goodbye...everyone...Shadow-Chan..."


	5. A Cry for Help

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 5: A Cry for Help**

Red managed to slowly open his eyes and sit up as blood dripped from his forehead.

"..Vio!" he called out.

Vios' skin kept turning more pale as blood ran out his wounds. He shivered as his breathing became more heavey. His vision was blurred but he could make out Red reaching out to him.

Vios' eyes then suddenly widened and tears ran down his face. The shining and pupils in his eyes quickly dissolved away and his eyes then turned a faded dark grey. He lay there, staring, and motionless; Vio was now dead.

At that same moment, the Links all froze and their pupils shrank. Rain started to fall through the trees. Green and Blue dropped their swords and they both slowly turned their heads to Vios' dead body.

"..V...Vio..." Green whispered.

Shadow perked up, "What?! Why was I affected by that?!" His left hand twitched and then grabbed onto his right wrist, "What?!"

The symbol on his hand glowed and gripped on tighter. His claws disappeared and his nails returned to their original state. The fangs from his teeth disappeared and the shining re-appeared in his eyes as they turned back to silver. His eyes widened as he felt the darkness fade away from his body.

He stepped back and held onto his sides as he could still feel the Dark Queen Fairy lurking in his back. The others looked at Shadow as they heard the Dark Queen Fairys' sinister voice.

"You did it. You killed your 'beloved' Vio."

Shadow shook his head as tears filled his eyes and dropped to the ground, "No! No! No!"

"Your hand is soaked in his blood. You dug it right into his heart."

Shadow clenched on tighter, "G..get out..Get out of me!"

"Fine. But I will still control you.."

"W-what?! ...Aaaaarrgh!"

Shadow closed his eyes and hunched forward in pain. Two huge black-feathered wings suddenly sprouted from his back. They flapped up and down and lifted Shadow high up off the ground.

"Shadow!" Green called out.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked down to the others as tears fell from his eyes, "H...help me.."

He then got jerked back as he quickly flew out of the forest.

"He's heading toward the sea!" Green said.

"I'll get him!" Blue picked up his sword and withdrew it back in its' case as he ran after Shadow.

As Green reached down to pick up his sword, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the wind element on his hand.

"Hurry back!" Green yelled out to Blue.

As the forest ended, there was a long cliff leading out to the sea. Shadow flew higher and the wings jerked him around as he headed in the direction of sea. He writhed in pain as he felt the darkness in his back.

"Shadow!" Blue yelled out.

Shadow perked up and looked down at Blue who was running below him, "Blue!"

"Shadow! You have to cut off the wings!"

Shadow didn't hesitate as he grabbed his sword and drew it from its' case. He then swung his sword behind him so the wings were sliced off. He withdrew his sword and the wings puffed away in a dark smoke.

Dark, thick blood spurted out where Shadow had cut them. This felt like he had cut off one of his own limbs and the pain caused him to be rendered unconscious as he plummeted to the sea.

Blue dived off the cliff edge to Shadow, "Shadow!"

They fell into the sea and Blue wrapped his arms around Shadow to catch him. He then quickly brought Shadow up to the surface and swam to a low ledge of the island which had a path leading up to the top of it.

Blue pulled Shadow onto the ledge. He pulled the remains of his wings out of his back and he stabbed them with his sword to destroy them. Shadows' shoulder blades bled but it wasn't something to worry about.

Blue withdrew his sword, "That takes care of her."

Blue helped Shadow to his feet and he coughed out some excess water from his throat.

"Shadow, we have to get back." Blue said to him.

"Huh? R-right!"

They both then ran back, up the path and through the forest.

Green and Red were ignoring the pain of their wounds and they were kneeling down by Vio, with their left hands placed apon Vios'. Tears were easily slipping from Reds' eyes, but Green refused to cry and was trying his best not to as he had strong hope for this to be resolved.

They heard Blue and Shadows' footsteps come closer to them from behind. Blue ran ahead of Shadow to them as Shadow had slowed down his pace. Blue ran to the others and knelt down with them, placing his left hand over theirs'.

Shadow walked up to them and dropped to his knees. He hated to see Vio dead, but the fact that he killed him made him feel even worse. He could still taste Vios' blood slightly in his mouth which caused him to remember his murderous acts apon Vio. His eyes soon filled with tears as he buried his face in his hands and cried.

"It's...all my fault...It's all my fault!" he said to himself.

"Shadow! You can't lose hope now!" Green said to him, "Remember what Forica said..About the elements keeping us together..Vio...can still live.."

Shadow slowly removed his hands from his eyes, "..right."

Shadow placed his hands on top of the others'.

"How.." Red sniffed, "..do we do it?"

"We.." Green started, "..have to concentrate our energy and transfer it through to Vio...I think..this is how the power of the elements will keep us together.."

At something they didn't really know how to do exactly, they tried their hardest as their hands clenched slightly. The rain kept falling as nothing happened. Red, Blue and Green couldn't hold their tears back any longer as they fell down their cheeks and onto their hands apon Vios'.

"..V...Vio-kun...please...you have to wake up.." Shadow closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face, "You have to!"

Shadows' tears fell onto his hand and the elements began to glow. Vios' eyes returned to their purple appearence with pupils and shining. Some of the blood on the ground was absorbed back into his wounds and his skin turned slightly pinker. He then closed his eyes and his head leaned to the side slightly.

The others removed their hands and were shocked and confused.

"V-Vio-kun?!" Shadow asked.

"He..moved!" Red said.

"He's alive! But he's knocked out cold!" Green said.

"His wounds haven't healed. We need help!" Shadow worried.

Blue stood up, "I think I saw something back there! Green, come on!" Blue ran back to the cliff edge where he followed Shadow to.

"Right!" Green stood up, "You guys get Vio off his front. Get him sitting up against that tree so the blood won't leak out so easily." He then ran and followed Blue.

Blue led Green to the cliff edge. Far in the distance was an island. It was twice the size of Windfall, and it was covered in snow. On the far side they could see a deep forest of pine trees that took up half the island. Closest to them they could see a huge wooden house with the lights in the windows turned on.

Blue pointed to it, "There! I saw it when saving Shadow."

"It's our only chance."

They then took a long, deep breath in and held it in for a second. They then leaned forward and yelled out at the top of their lungs, "HEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!!!"

They carried on calling out, hoping that someone would come to them from that island. As a minute passed, they tried their best to shout louder and louder. They then saw a figure run round the side of the house carrying a box. The figure ran down a small pier and came toward them in a speedboat.

Green and Blues' faces lightened up as they panted.

"At last, some help!" Green led Blue back and round the cliff to the path leading to the shore.

The speedboat quickly reached them and skidded to a stop infront of them.

Out of it stepped a woman who was in her twenties. She had light green hair which platted into two loops either side of her head and she had lime green eyes. She wore a white shirt which had a zip down the middle, a long white skirt, long white gloves and blue shoes with a white stripe going across and fitted on with a zip. The box she was carrying was a first aid kit.

"I heard your cry for help. What's the problem?" she asked.

"It's our friend. He's knocked out cold and barely alive!" Blue replied.

"Follow us!" Green instructed.

Green and Blue ran up the path and through the forest and the woman followed.

When they reached Vio and the others, the woman decided there wasn't enough time to bandage his wounds now, so they carefully carried him to the speedboat and they went back to the snowy island.

-------------------- --------------------

The huge wooden house had two floors but both had high ceilings. It was very cold outside but inside was very warm and comforting. Downstairs was the huge living room and kitchen. Half of this floor was a hospital area with several beds.

Vio was lying in one of the beds with the others stood around him; Shadow was standing closely by his side. Their wounds had been bandaged and their clothes had been stitched up. Vio had several thicker bandages wrapped around his neck, wrists and over his chest wounds. He didn't have his tunic, shirt or belt on and he had an intravenous drip, with blood going through and into his left arm. His skin was returning to normal colour and his breathing returned to a normal pace.

"He'll wake up soon, right?" Shadow asked.

"You'll have to be patient, Shadow." the woman replied, "You can't rush his rest."

The woman was sitting at a desk, near Vios' bed, stitching up his ripped clothes.

"We really lucked out a place like this was nearby." Green said, "It's a miracle you showed up, Becky-sama."

Becky smiled, "I'm here for all emergencies. I've helped many sailors and pirates before."

Just then, Vios' face started to twitch and he slowly opened his eyes.

Shadows' eyes widened and they began to fill with tears, "...Vio-kun.."

Vio blinked a few times to get his vision clear.

He looked up to Shadow and smiled, "Shadow-Chan.."

"Vio-kun!" Shadow came down to Vio and wrapped his arms around him tight. Shadow shut his eyes and tears ran down his face, "V..Vio-kun...I..I'm sorry I...killed you.."

"..It's alright."

Shadow opened his eyes, "Huh?" He brought his head back to face Vio.

"Shadow-Chan..It's alright..I knew it wasn't you..I'm just happy that you're back to your real self.."

A smile lit up Shadows' face, "..Vio-kun!"

He brought his face down to Vios' and pressed his lips against his. As they do, the kiss caused Vios' heart to beat faster and this caused the blood from the drip to flow into his body quicker. A final tear rolled down Shadows' cheek and dripped onto Vios'.


	6. A Cold Argument

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 6: A Cold Argument**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Becky poked Vios' head back onto his pillow, "Vio! You have to lay back and rest!"

"But, Becky-Sama! I'm fine! See?"

Vio tried to sit up again but he quickly held onto his stomach as he leaned forward. He grabbed the covers as he fell back onto his pillow again.

"Ow..Ow..Ow.."

"These wounds need a lot of time to heal, Vio."

"But they need my help out there!"

"You're not going anywhere! You wouldn't want to let Shadow down, would you?"

_Becky threw the last of the logs onto the fire, "Aw, nuts. Out of firewood again.."_

_"Is there a problem?" Green asked._

_Becky sighed and looked over to the Links, "It's nothing..It's just that I need to go out and gather somemore firewood. But the forest seems to be getting more swarmed with monsters lately which causes my firewood stock to run low more quickly, since it's hard for me to defend myself against them. Plus there's Vio to keep watch on and the fire's needed to keep us all warm."_

_Green turned to the others then smiled as he looked back at Becky, "We can do it!"_

_"What?!"_

_"We'll gather more firewood for you. We can easily defeat any monsters and cut down the trees with our swords."_

_"Oh! Thankyou very much!" Becky walked back to her desk and took out some small packets of seeds, "Here." She handed them to Green, "Be sure to replace the trees you cut down." She pointed to the door, "There are some spare coats and some sacks to collect the firewood in by the door there."_

_Green smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"_

_Green, Red and Blue ran to the door. They each took a sack and a coat off the hook and put them on. The coats were thick and warm with a hood and soft insides._

_Shadow gave Vio a quick kiss on the lips, "We'll be back as soon as we can, Vio-kun."_

_Shadow then kissed Vio on his forehead, and then ran to the others. He put on his coat and collected a sack._

_"See ya later!" Blue said as he walked out the door._

_Red followed, "Don't worry about us!"_

_"Please keep resting, Vio-kun." Shadow said to him, "I'll be OK knowing that you're safe."_

_"He'll be fine, Shadow." Green began pulling Shadow by his arm out the door._

_Shadow smiled and waved at Vio as he went out the door._

_"I just worry as all.." Shadow said to the others as the door closed._

Vio smiled and rested back in his pillow, "OK..If it's what Shadow-Chan wants.."

Becky held up Vios' half sown-up shirt, "Besides, you can't go out without these stitched up. You'll freeze out there without them."

Becky returned to her desk and carried on stitching. Vio closed his eyes and softly rubbed his forehead.

He smiled and blushed slightly, "..Shadow-Chan.."

-------------------- --------------------

"Hyaah!" Green swung his sword at a tree trunk.

The pine trees were quite thin so it only took one slash to cut them down. As it fell, Shadow swung his sword through the middle of it to cut the trunk in half. They then chopped the trunks into small log sizes. They collected the logs into the sacks and continued with another tree.

Green and Shadow had all the sacks as Blue and Red had gone deeper into the forest to fend off monsters.

"So, once morning comes and Vio-kun's healed, we can practice our powers here, right?" Shadow asked.

"That's right!" Green replied, "We were able to revive Vio with our powers, so the knowledge of how to use them should come to us naturally."

"We'll be able to figure it out. It can't be that hard."

"And then, when we're ready, we'll carry on with our journey back to Hyrule. With the elements' help, it should be easier!"

"If we figure out where we are first.."

Green sighed, "Oh..I forgot about that.."

-------------------- ------------------

Meanwhile, Blue and Red were patrolling deeper into the forest, to make sure monsters wouldn't venture out too far. All they came across were lava bubbles; floating skulls surronded with a fiery aura, but they were defeated with just one slice.

Blue kept a keen look-out as he walked through with his sword drawn and ready to attack. Red, also with his sword drawn, followed behind, making sure he was close by Blue for protection.

They stopped in their tracks as the laughters of many bubbles echoed through the forest. Blue stood his ground, with his sword ready to attack. Red shifted behind Blue slightly as he heard the bubbles come closer.

A large herd of them suddenly came towards them through the gaps between the trees. Blue immediately charged at them and sliced them dead with his sword; as many as he could with each attack.

"Red! Come on!" Blue instructed him.

"Oh, right!"

Red ran forward and sliced some bubbles with his sword. Both of them easily defeated the weak bubbles.

With only a few left, Blue and Red aimed for the same bubble to attack. Blue quickly brought his sword back as he saw Reds' come from the side. Red slipped and crashed into Blue, knocking them both to the ground. Blue quickly looked up as the bubbles laughed and came at them.

"Dammit!" Blue pushed Red off him.

He picked up his sword and sliced the remaining bubbles. Blue stood up and brushed the snow off him as his sword collected the very small amount of force left by the bubbles. As Red stood up, they withdrew their swords.

Blue walked on, further into the forest, making no contact with Red as he remained silent.

"Blue..?" Red was confused as to why Blue was suddenly acting this way.

Red thought that Blue might need cheering up, so he ran to Blue from behind and happily glomped him.

"Blue! You faught so bravely!"

This was the last thing Blue wanted right now.

"...Get off me you freak!" Blue pushed Red off him with his arms and turned to him.

Red stepped back cautiously, "B..Blue..?"

"Why must you rush into things, never thinking of the position of others?! You butt yourself in, thinking you're doing the right thing, but it's not! I can see through your 'innocence'. You're nothing but a dirty rat!"

"W-wha..?"

"Just get away from me! Go away!!" At that, Blue turned and stormed back in the direction of the house.

Red paused as tears began to appear in his eyes.

His face then turned angry and he yelled back, "Fine, Blue!!"

Red then ran the opposite way to Blue, deeper into the forest.

-------------------- --------------------

Vios' wounds had healed enough for him to move around. His clothes had been fully stitched up so he wore those too.

Blue was standing at the door with Vio holding the door open from the inside.

"You lost him?!" Vio asked.

Blue walked in and hung his coat up as Vio closed the door. Blue walked to the staircase as Vio followed.

"Yeah..I guess he wondered away from me or something." Blue explained as he walked up the stairs.

Vio stopped, "W-what?!" He ran up the stairs to Blue, "That's not like Red at all!"

Upstairs was like another huge room, but with a door to a seperate bathroom near the stairs. There were beds, bigger than the ones downstairs, taking up about half of the room, blocked with a wall between each bed. The beds had dark green duvet covers with a small set of drawers with a lamp by the side of each one. The other half of the room was a living area, with a large, soft rug on the floor and some green sofas. There was also a small balcony through a glass door, gaurded with curtains.

Blue put his weapons on the sofa.

"Blue, what happened to him?" Vio asked.

Blue slammed his fist on the sofa arm, "It's all his fault! We had an argument and.." Blue paused and his hand relaxed as he looked down to the floor, "No..that's not right..I had a stupid argument with him..He was just acting like he usually does..and I just lost it...It's all my fault.."

"Blue.."

Blue's head jolted up, "Red! He's still out there!"

"What?!"

Blue and Vio ran out and onto the balcony which over-looked the island.

"He went deeper into the forest.." Blue informed.

"He'll get lost in there!"

A strong wind began to pick up as snow began to fall.

"We need to find him quick!" Vio warned.

Blue and Vio leaned over the balcony wall and yelled out, "REEEED!! REEEED!!"

Red kept on running through the forest with an angry expression on his face.

His head perked up as he heard his name being called out by Blue and Vio.

"Huh?!" He stopped, "G-guys? Where are you?!"

He turned and looked around the spot where he was. He heard their voices calling out his name, but they echoed throughout the forest making it impossible to tell where they came from.

Red began to shiver as his fear caused tears to run down his cheeks, "V-Vio..B-Blue..G-guys..W...where are you?!"

Red turned around and ran as he guessed the way back to them.

Green and Shadow looked up as they heard Reds' name being called out.

"Something's happened to Red?" Shadow asked.

"He must've gotten lost!"

The wind got even stronger and snow fell at a more rapid pace. Green and Shadow held their hoods over their heads.

"The wind's picked up so quickly!" Shadow said.

"We should get back in." Green informed.

Shadow nodded. Green reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet of pine tree seeds. He ripped it open and poured half the seeds into Shadows' hand, and the other half into his. They threw the seeds so they scattered all over the place. The wind carried some which helped them to spread. When the seeds fell onto the ground, they sunk into the snow like they self-planted themselves.

Green and Shadow each pulled two sacks full of logs back to the house. The wind and snow kept getting stronger and colder.


	7. A Warm Heart

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 7: A Warm Heart**

Blue and Vio kept calling out Reds' name. As it got colder, it became harder and harder for them to yell out. Their voices began to fade and they panted to get their breath back.

"It's too cold. It's freezing.." Vio panted.

Blue looked out to the forest and shivered, "Red.."

"Blue! Vio!"

Blue and Vio looked over the edge and saw Green and Shadow make their way into the house. They hung their coats and placed the sacks of logs near the fire.

Blue and Vio both had to pull the doors shut as the strong wind faught against them. Green and Shadow came upstairs to them.

Shadows' face lightened up, "Vio-kun! You're up!"

Shadow ran to him and they wrapped their arms around each other tight.

"Yeah, I'm alright now, Shadow-Chan. These bandages should be able to come off in the morning." Vio explained.

They then gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Green stepped to them, "What's happened to Red?"

"He.." Blue started, "..ran deeper into the forest.."

"What?!" Green asked, "The weather's gotten so cold! Even with his coat on, he'll freeze out there!"

Blues' eyes widened, "..I...have to go find him!"

Blue grabbed his weapons as he ran to the stairs. He strapped them on and ran out the door, without a coat, to the forest.

The others ran to the door and yelled out to him, "Blue! No!"

He quickly escaped their sight as he entered the thick, dark forest.

"They'll..freeze to death.." Green quietly stated.

-------------------- --------------------

Red panted as he struggled to run on. The strong wind kept blowing him off his course and making him more lost. Thick tears dripped from his eyes and were carried away with the wind.

He stopped in a clearing and fell to his knees. He couldn't stop shivering as the coldness took over him. He looked down to the snow and held onto his arms to atleast attempt to warm himself up. He watched his never-ending tears fall onto the snow.

"...Blue...Green...Shadow...Vio...G...guys...I...need you...please..."

He then fell forward and fainted.

A bunch of imps hopped toward Red and sniggered. They then dragged Red through the snow and into a nearby cave.

-------------------- --------------------

"RED!! RED!!"

Blue kept running through the forest as fast as he could. He didn't let the blizzard of snow and wind stop him from concentrating on his target.

"Red..I'll find you...even if I die trying.."

He then stopped as he entered the clearing. He could make out Reds' footprints in the snow.

He panted as he looked along them, "His...footprints..?..." His eyes then widened and he gasped under his breath, "Red!"

Blue ran to and knelt down next to the print of Reds' body fallen into the snow.

"R..Red...Huh?!"

Blue looked along at the print dragged into the cave. He stood up and followed the track into it.

He ran in and hid behind a large rock, about half his size. The cave was warm and was lit up with a red aura from a large, deep lava pit at the back of the cave. Blue hid behind the rock to avoid attention from the huge herd of imps surronding the pit.

"This must be..where the monsters come from.." Blue worked out. He looked deeper into the cave and his eyes widened, "Red!!"

Hung high above the pit was Red, who was unconscious and tied up with rope. He slowly opened his eyes and caught eyesight with Blue.

Tears filled his eyes and dripped from them, "Blue!"

He then screamed as the rope half snapped from his movement which jolted him lower. This caused him to now be afraid to move or speak as he looked down to the lava below him.

The imps sniggered and started throwing their spikey-ended spears at the rope to try and break it.

"No!" Blue stepped out from the rock, "Get away from him!"

Blue knelt down and pointed his hookshot at the far wall below Red. He shot the hookshot and it pierced through, killing loads of imps in its' path and dug itself in the wall. Blue pushed the button to retract, shooting himself forward. He held his sword out as he shot through, killing more imps.

As Blue got close, a thrown spear broke through the rope, causing Red to fall. Blue darted under Red and swung his sword up to cut the ropes around him, then he withdrew his sword in its' case. The cut ropes freed Red and he reached up to Blue. Blue grabbed his hand and the hookshot loosened from the wall slightly. As idiotic as they were, the imps left tried to jump at Blue and Red to attack them, but they all fell into the lava.

Red looked up to Blue and tears dripped from his eyes, "Blue! You have to let go! I'm too heavey for it!"

"..No." Blue looked down to Red, "I won't leave without you.."

Reds' eyes widened as he felt Blues' strong determination in his grip.

Blue smirked slightly, "Trust me."

"Huh?"

Blue flung his arm up and threw Red who flew above him and onto the ledge. He breifly landed on his feet then fell onto his hands and knees.

He lifted his head to him, "Blue!!"

The previous action caused the hookshot to break from the wall. Blue brought himself up and jumped up and off the hookshot. He reached for the ledge but it was just out of his reach. As he fell, Red grabbed his arm and held onto his hand.

Blue looked up to him, "..Red!"

"I won't leave without you either."

Red managed to help Blue climb over the edge and away from the pit. Red immediately clung his arms around Blue and buried his face in his chest as he cried. Blue rested his hands on Reds' back and head.

"It's alright." Blue said, "..We're OK."

Red walked ahead of Blue as they went out the cave and through the clearing. The star-filled night sky lit up the forest as it snowed lightly.

Blue looked up the sky as he shivered slightly, "The snow died down."

Red's face lightened up, "It's so beautiful!"

Blue smiled and blushed slightly, "..Yeah..."

Red turned to Blue and looked worried, "Blue! You're shivering! You must be freezing!" He started to undo his zip, "Take my coat.."

"No!"

Blue ran forward and held onto Reds' hand as he ran with him.

He looked to Red and smiled, "I'm fine, really. Let's just get there quickly."

Blue and Red safely got back to the house and the others.

-------------------- -------------------

Blue came out to the balcony to think to himself. He looked up to the night sky and the soft snow falling.

"...Now's the time.."

Red opened the door to the balcony and saw him, "Blue.." He closed the door behind him as he walked to the balcony ledge next to Blue, "Aren't you cold out here?"

Blue looked at him and smiled, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Red looked down, "..I'm sorry I ran off. I just made all you guys worry and..I didn't think.."

"No..!" Blue reached for Reds' shoulder but halted and brought back his hand before it touched, "It was me. I was the one who wasn't thinking. I was being the idiot I was and just thinking of myself...I'm sorry..It wasn't your fault..It was mine."

"Blue.." Red thought as he glanced at him. He then looked up to the sky, "What you did..to save me..was so heroic, Blue. To almost sacrifice your own life for my safety...Is something I'd never thought you'd do.."

"..I'd sacrifice anything to save what's most precious to me."

Red turned his head to Blue, "Huh?"

Blue brought Red's chin up and closed his eyes as he kissed him on the lips. Red's eyes widened as he blushed slightly. The seconds dragged out as the slow snow fell lightly.

Blue eventually departed his lips away and edged back slightly. He looked down to Red with confidence and determination.

"Red...I love you.."

There was a pause as Red looked up to Blue, who began to blush a lot. Red's face then lightened up and he jumped to Blue.

"I love you too, Blue!"

Blue caught Red up off the ground in his arms as they hugged each other tight. The others were looking through the window to them; Vio and Shadow smiled, while Green was smirking.

As Blue opened the door to walk in, Green, Vio and Shadow quickly darted back to the sofas they were sitting on.

Green smirked and looked at Blue, "Heheh, I told ya! You do love Red!"

Blue stopped, turned to Green and smirked, "You kissed Vio and Shadow."

Green blushed slightly, "What?!"

Vio turned to Shadow, "He kissed you too?"

"It meant nothing, Vio-kun! I swear!" Shadow pleaded.

Red ran in to Blue and glomped him from behind, "Nya ha!"

Blue fell to the ground as Red clung onto him.

"Eh..? Now Red-san's just more crazy about me.." Blue complained.

"Blue-kun! Blue-kun!" Red sang.

The others laughed at Blues' semi-misfortune.


	8. Element Power Training

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 8: Element Power Training**

The sun lit up the island as it came to 10:30 am. The Links were still sound asleep in their beds.

Vio and Shadow had their arms around each other in their bed. Shadow lay ontop of Vio as he was licking Vios' cheek in his sleep.

Green was half out his blanket as he snored softly. Blue was sleeping peacefully in one side of his bed as the blanket was up-turned on the other side.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Becky was setting the plates on the table. Red was helping her laying out the cutlery. Over his tunic he wore a black frilled maids' apron, with long, light yellow, frilled gloves with his sleeves rolled up, and a black, frilled maids' hat.

"Oh, Becky-sama! It was wonderful!" he started, "When Blue-kun kissed me it was like a dream! The sky was so romantic and perfect for us..the stars, the moon, the snow..Oh, it was all too good to be true!"

Becky smiled, "I'm glad it's working out for you two. Hey, listen. Go upstairs and wake the others up for breakfast's almost ready."

"'Kay!" Red then happily skipped up the stairs.

-------------------- --------------------

Vio, Shadow and Green, fully clothed, made their way down the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, guys!" Red informed.

Red came to Blues' bedside and leaned down to him.

"..Blue-kun.."

Blue rolled onto his back in his sleep. Red placed his fingers on Blues' ear and stroked it gently.

"Blue-kun..wake up.."

"N-no...need..sleep.." he murmered in his sleep.

"Wake up, Blue-kun.." he then whispered, "I'm naked.."

Blues' nose bled as his eyes shot open.

He sat up, "W-what?!"

Red giggled to himself, "I can't believe that worked!"

"Huh?"

Red smiled, "Time to get up, Blue-kun! I've been sent up here to wake you."

Blue began wiping the blood trickling from his nose with his pyjama sleeve.

He blinked in confusion, "Why..are you in those clothes?"

"Because I've been helping Becky-sama with breakfast. Now hurry up 'cause we're all waiting downstairs."

He then gave Blue a 'good morning' kiss on the forehead before he made his way back down the stairs.

Blue blinked again then sighed, "Red-san.."

-------------------- ------------------

Blue sighed as he walked down the stairs to the breakfast table as he was fully dressed. He sat next to Red who happily greeted him a hug.

Shadow was holding Vios' shirt, belt and tunic as Becky was taking off his bandages. His neck and wrist bandages had been taken off with the wounds underneath fully healed.

Becky finished taking off his chest bandages, "OK, it's all off! And the wounds have healed completely!"

She then took the bandages to a bin near her desk then she returned to the breakfast table.

Vio felt his chest, "Wow, it's healed so well."

Shadow started rubbing his chest, "I'm so happy it's completely healed!"

Shadow perked up and blushed slightly as he realised where his hand was and how nice Vios' chest felt.

"Uuh!" Shadow quickly brought his hand back as he blushed more. He held Vios' clothes out to him, "Here are your clothes!"

Vio smiled as he took them from Shadows' hands and put them on. He then leaned in very close to Shadows' face.

He whispered, "We should do this again sometime."

Shadow perked up and blushed more, "W-wha?!"

Vio placed his hand on Shadows' shoulder and kissed him on the cheek to calm him.

They walked to and sat down at the breakfast table with the others. Green was telling them the plan of today.

"Once we get our energy from breakfast, we'll go outside and start our element power training!"

--Greens' Powers--

Green, Red, Vio and Shadow ran out the house with Green leading them. Blue was still inside as he was helping Becky clear up the table. There was a clear, sunny sky with a cool wind blowing through. Green ran out further than the others in the huge clearing. He stopped in the middle and stretched his arms and legs out.

He turned round and pointed to the others, "Are ya ready, guys?"

Wind shot from his finger and blew snow over the others, covering them.

"Uh, whoops! Sorry guys!" Green looked at his hand, "I need to learn how to control my wind powers."

Green stretched his arm out to the left of him and opened his hand. He felt the elements' power in his hand as he concentrated his energy to it. He twitched his hand and wind shot out of it. He then brought his hand to the other side of him and did the same.

Green smiled as he rubbed his left hand and right hand together. He then pointed them out and shot wind from both of them.

He smirked, "Alright! I'm getting the hang of this!"

A strong wind began to blow at him from behind. Green turned round and flicked his hand at it. A shot of wind came from his hand and cut the strong wind away.

"I can control the direction of the wind!" He then perked up, "Got it!"

He turned back round and drew out his boomerang.

"Hyaah!" Green threw his boomerang.

He pointed at his boomerang and flicked his finger the opposite way it was going. He controlled the wind so it controlled where the boomerang went.

Green smirked, "Alright! I can control where it goes!"

He kept practicing as he sent the boomerang flying all over the place.

Blue opened the door and stepped out, "Heheh! It was no problem, Becky-sama!"

Greens' eyes widened, "Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Blue felt a smash as the boomerang flew right into his crutch.

Red rushed to him, "Blue-kun!!"

Green directed the wind so his boomerang flew back into his hand.

Blue fell to his knees and held onto his crutch as he writhed in pain.

"Heheh.." Green smirked, "Hey, Blue! Which is worse? This or the pepper? Hahaha!"

Blue looked up to him, "You're going to hell, Green!!"

--Blues' Powers--

Blue stood up and ran a few paces forward. He drew out his hammer as he stopped with one foot infront of the other.

"Hyaaah!!" Blue swung his hammer fiercely.

The elements' power went through Blues' hand and through the hammer. As he swung it, a wave of water shot from it.

"Woah!"

Green quickly waved his hand at it. The wind from his hand cut the wave from coming at him.

Blue then withdrew his hammer and formed a ball of water in his hand.

"Take this!" Blue threw it at Green.

It shot at him at a high speed. Green quickly legged it before it hit where he was. Blue kept forming water balls in his hands and firing them rapidly at Green.

Green ran to the edge of the island and turned to Blue, "OK! I'm sorry!"

"You're not getting away!"

Blue formed a bigger ball of water in his hands and threw it at Green. It flew at him so fast that he didn't have a chance to get away. It hit him fiercely in the stomach which paralyzed him, knocking him off the island and into the sea behind him.

Blues' head perked up. He ran to the edge and jumped into the sea where Green had fallen.

Green was slowly sinking as he was holding onto his neck, struggling greatly to hold his breath.

Blue brought his hand back and flung it forward. A huge bubble escaped from his hand and wrapped around Green, trapping him in.

Green perked up as he realised he could breathe again. Blue smiled as he watched the bubble rise to the surface.

The bubble came up out of the water and popped a couple of seconds later.

"Waah!" Green fell back down but easily swam back up again.

Blue swam up to the surface next to Green. He winked and smirked at Green who smiled back. They swam to the low ledge of the island. Blue climbed onto it and helped Green up.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!"

--Reds' Powers--

Blue helped Green onto the ledge and they turned their heads to Red.

Red was looking up to his finger which he twirled around above him. A banner of fire sprouted from it and it twirled around him like a ribbon.

Vio and Shadow were watching him in amazement.

"Amazing!" Shadow commented.

"Incredible!" Vio commented.

"That's not all." Red said.

He opened his hand as the fire retreated back into it. Three bubbles laughed as they emerged from the forest and came towards the Links.

Red got out his catapult and pulled the elastic back. As he fired it, three small bullets of fire shot from it and destroyed each bubble.

Red smiled, "Yosh!"

Blue and Green ran up to him.

"Wow, Red-san! That was amazing!" Blue said.

"Thanks!"

"Why do you call him -san anyway?" Green asked.

Blue blushed and lowered his head, "Um...Uh..."

Red glomped Blue and rubbed his cheek against his.

"It doesn't matter! Blue-kun can call me anything he wants to!"

"Heheh! Blue's just too embarrased to say -Chan!" Green laughed.

Vio and Shadow looked to the forest and could hear faint cackles of the bubbles.

"There's still some of those monsters in there." Vio said, "I thought Blue and Red took care of them."

"Blue said he killed all the imps." Shadow said, "Maybe the imps were their leaders so the bubbles are just confused."

Vio smiled at Shadow, "Good thinking Shadow-Chan!"

Bubbles laughed as they emerged from the forest and came toward the Links.

Shadow started walking to them, "I'll take care of them."

--Shadows' Powers--

He stopped in the middle of the clearing as the bubbles came closer to him. Shadow raised his left hand and pointed his finger at one. He clicked his finger and light shot from it and destroyed the bubble. He did this to a couple more bubbles. He rubbed his hands together and clicked his fingers with both hands to destroy two bubbles at once.

More bubbles kept coming at him, so he crossed his arms infront of him and opened his hands. He concentrated his energy to form light in his hands, which then turned into the shape of kunai. Shadow threw them both at once to kill more bubbles at once.

"Shadow-Chan, watch out!" Vio called out.

"Huh?"

Shadow turned his head and many bubbles had surrounded him.

Shadow smirked, "OK.."

He formed a bomb in his hand and clicked his finger to set it alight.

"Take this!"

Shadow brought the bomb back then threw it infront of him. The bubbles dodged it as the bomb exploded on the ground.

The white smoke formed into hundreds of pointed feathers of light, which all darted up and out. They all aimed for the bubbles and destroyed them as they pierced into them. After not too long, all the bubbles had been destroyed.

"Wow! Well done, Shadow-Chan!" Vio congratulated.

Shadow turned his head round to him and smiled. He walked to Vio and the others turned to him.

"So, Vio. What are your earth powers?" Red asked.

"Well, let's see." Vio walked forward a few paces and turned to the others.

--Vios' Powers--

Vio looked at his hand, "Hmm..What can I do?"

He then suddenly got shot on his left cheek by a small ink bullet and he fell to the ground.

Shadow ran to and knelt down by him, "Vio-kun!!"

The others turned their heads and saw a small Octo in the water, chuckling to itself.

"That little-!" Blue commented.

Vio sat up and rubbed his cheek. He looked at the Octo with an angry expression.

"You OK?" Shadow asked.

Vio stood up and walked closer to it. As he stopped near the edge, more small Octos came out of the water around the first one.

Vio brought his hand back then shot it forward and opened his hand. A thorned vine shot from it, wrapped itself around the Octo and squeezed in to destroy it. Vio grabbed onto the vine and whipped it at the other Octos, destroying them.

A couple of orange chu chus oozed out of the sea and onto the island on the other side.

Shadow turned his head round and pointed to them, "Vio-kun!"

Vio turned to them and got out his bow. He held it forward and placed his left hand where he would set an arrow.

"Uh? I thought you were out of arrows, Vio-kun." Shadow said.

"I know, but I can make new ones."

"Huh?"

As Vio moved his left hand back, he concentrated his energy to make an arrow out of vines and plants.

"Wow!" The others were amazed.

Vio launched the arrow, then quickly formed and shot another arrow which pierced through the chu chus. When the arrows pierced into the ground, they went into the snow and sprouted out small flowers.

Vio smiled as he withdrew his bow, "That's not all I can do."

Vio knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. He closed his eyes as he concentrated his energy through his hand and into the ground. Flowers began to sprout from the snow around Vio.

"Wow! How pretty!" Red commented.

Vio opened his eyes and lifted his hand. A couple of small flowers sprouted where his hand was. He brought his hand up and formed a purple lily as he held onto it.

Shadow looked at Vio admiredly, "Wow, Vio-kun! Your powers are amazing!"

"Hm Hm. It's nothing.." Vio knelt down and used the elements' power to plant it back in the ground.

Green stepped to him, "Alright, Mr. Cocky..I think we've practiced enough."

Vio stood up, "Heheheheh.."

"Now we need to find out which way Hyrule is." Shadow informed.

Green grinned, "Got it!"

Green ran to the center of the clearing and looked up into the sky.

"No clouds. That'll make it easier for me." Green said.

Green held his hand out and waved it up. A strong wind blew under him, shooting him up into the sky.

"Wahoooo!!"

"Wow!" Red said, "Green's flying!"

Green stopped when he was very high up in the sky. He moved his hand below him to control the wind for keeping him up in the air.

Green looked around him. The sea stretched very far out. Behind him he could see the huge island where they got their elements from. He looked the other way but only saw more ocean.

"You see anything, Green?" Blue called out.

"Hmm..need to go higher.."

Green flew higher into the air to see further away. His face lightened up at what he could see poking over the horizon.

"That's Death Mountain! Guys! It's straight on from here!"

"Alright!"

Becky stepped out, "Is everyone OK out here? I made some...Huh?!"

Becky watched Green float back down to the ground.

"Hi!" he greeted.

Becky looked confused, "You're not...normal kids...are you?"


	9. Sailing Day

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 9: Sailing Day**

Becky and the five Links were inside, sitting round the table, each with a drink infront of them. They were explaining to Becky what had happened to them.

"...so then we got our elements but then got some trouble. We called out for help and you came and saved us." Green explained.

"Wow. That's a lot to go through." Becky said, "You're very brave and strong-willed, especially at your age. It's astounding."

Red smiled, "We all try our hardest!"

Blue smirked, "We don't give up that easily!"

Becky laughed to herself, "You must be asked if you're quintuplets a lot, huh?"

"Three times." they said together.

"We can't look that much alike, surely!" Green said.

"You'd be surprised." Becky said, "Does your father know about any of this, Green?"

His eyes widened, "Not...really..I never really told him anything about us. My mind's been too wrapped up in everything else..I...never really thought about him..." His head perked up, "Do you think he still remembers me after this long?"

"Of course Green, you're his son." Becky replied, "All of a sudden, you just disappeared from him. It's been a week, he must be worried sick about you."

Green paused, "...We...We have to get back to Hyrule as soon as we can!"

-------------------- -------------------

With their swords, the Links were cutting down several of the trees. They also cut the branches off so that they became clean logs.

Vio formed long vines from his hands so they could tie the logs together to make a raft. They also made a 'H' shape out of three logs, to make a mast, which they secured into the middle of the raft.

Becky walked out to them with a large, white blanket folded in her arms.

"Hey, guys. I got you a sail."

"Huh?" They turned round to her.

She handed the blanket to Green.

"Are you sure it's OK to give this to us?" Green asked.

Becky smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure. I've got plenty spare anyway. Besides, what else would you use for a sail to get back to Hyrule?"

Green smiled, "Thanks a lot!"

Their sail was attached to the mast of their raft. They pushed it onto the water as it succesfully floated. They got on the raft as it easily supported their weight. They turned to Becky, who was re-planting the seeds of trees that had been chopped down.

"Thanks for everything, Becky-sama." Green said to her, "You were a really big help."

She smiled, "Just stay safe on your way."

"We will." Green nodded.

Green held his hand up and waved it in the direction they needed to go. A strong wind suddenly picked up and blew into the sail, sending them forwards. Just before the raft shot off, Blue jumped off it and back onto the island.

The others waved, "Bye, Becky-sama!"

Vio perked up, "Someone missing?"

Greens' head perked up, "Eh?"

"Blue-kuuuun!!" Red yelled out.

"Huh? Aren't you going, Blue?" Becky asked.

Blue turned his head to her, "Thanks again, Becky-sama. Especially for teaching me that easy clean-folding technique!"

"Eh..no problem!"

Blue took a couple of steps back, then ran and jumped onto the sea. He surfed on the water as he sent his element power energy to his feet.

"Wow! How cool!!" Red exclaimed.

Green pouted, "Show off."

Blue surfed by the side of their raft as it sailed.

Blue winked, "Heheh! Thought you lost me, didn't ya!"

"You'll get tired eventually!" Green said, "Surely you can't surf all the way to Hyrule. It's way far over the horizon!"

Blue smirked, "Alright.."

Blue jumped off the water and onto the raft.

"Wow, you actually agreed with something I said for once." Green said.

"That's not it! I just don't wanna waste my energy!"

"Oh, yeah! Because that looked like you were working hard! Not enjoying yourself at all!"

"What about you?! That must've been exhausting when you flew up into the sky!"

Green and Blue began bringing their faces closer to each others' as they stared into each others' eyes in conflict.

"Yeah, it was!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!!"

With this, Green and Blue carried on with one of their pointless arguments.

Vio sat down by the mast and Shadow happily joined him. Vio wrapped his arms around Shadow who closed his eyes and rested his head on Vios' chest as he quickly drifted asleep. Vio looked down to him and smiled.

"You two make a really cute couple!"

Vio blushed slightly, "Huh?"

"You're so perfect for each other!"

Vio turned his head and saw Red right beside him.

"Uh...hey, Red!"

"Apart from Blue-kun and me, yours is the strongest love I've ever seen! He's always the first you think of, and you're always with him!"

"Eheheh...just to be with him makes me happy...I like it when it's just him and me, y'know?"

"You two should go on a date!"

"Huh? A date?"

"Yeah! A night where you can be away from everyone and just be with each other! It's so romantic!"

Vio looked down to Shadow and stroked his hair gently with his fingers.

"Yeah..that'll be nice.."

"Then it's settled! The next free night you have, you're going on a date with Shadow!"

Vio smiled and blushed slightly, "I look forward to it!"

"If only Blue-kun would ask me out on a date too..but he's too shy to.."

Vio and Red looked up to Green and Blue who were still within their argument.

"You're wrong, Green! The tides will stay completely calm!"

"No way! If the moon suddenly disappears, the tides will all come in!"

"Trust me, Green. I am the holder of the water element, so I must be right!"

Green sighed, "Yeah, right.."

-------------------- --------------------

It started to come to the afternoon. Green and Blue had finally settled down as they were too hungry to argue.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked up to Vio, "..Vio-kun..."

Vio looked down to him and smiled, "Shadow-Chan.."

Shadow sat up and stretched his arms out.

He turned to Vio, "How much further is it?"

"It shouldn't be long now." Vio pointed ahead of him, "Death Mountain can be seen on the horizon."

"Alright!"

Vio looked to the sea behind him, "We sure have gone a long way."

_"I...never really thought about him...Do you think he still remembers me after this long?"_

_"Of course Green, you're his son."_

Vios' eyes widened, "My father..!"

The others turned their heads to him.

"It's been..almost two weeks..." Vio leaned his hand on his forehead and paused, "Do you think...I just suddenly disappeared..?"

"Vio-kun.."

Vio shut his eyes, "I missed it...I missed my only chance of seeing him again!"

"That's not true!" Green said.

"Huh?" Vio raised his head to him.

"When all this is over. When we've dealt with Ganondorf, and when we've been tested of being the holders of the elements..we'll find a way to go back to Strong Will."

Green smiled and held his hand out to him. Vio paused, then wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and held onto Greens' hand.

A small, purple Octo came out of the water and happily splashed about. It turned around and suddenly got hit by the Links' sailing raft. It came back out of the water with a big bump on its' head and a pissed off expression. It shot an ink bullet at them before going back into the water.

As the Links sailed on, they were getting closer to Hyrule. A sudden strong wind blew at them from the left, diverting them away from Hyrule. The Links kept low-down on their raft to avoid being blown off.

"Green! Cut the wind off!" Blue instructed.

"Right!" Green sat up.

He looked behind him to the sea and held his hand up. The ink bullet came at him and hit him on his head, slightly above his left eye.

"Yaaah!" Green fell back down, unconscious, on the raft.

"Green!!"

The others came closer to Green. Vio held his head and kept his other arm around him to protect him.

Vio looked at his wound, which showed a dark purple, scab-like marking, where it hit. It looked like it slowly spreading itself.

"He's got a bad wound. We need to get him to land quick!" Vio instructed.

Red pointed ahead, "We're heading for a forest!"

The raft shot toward it, "Waaaaaah!!"


	10. A Date with a Spider and Snakes

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 10: A Date with a Spider and Snakes**

Night dawned apon Hyrule. The forest was dark as hardly any sky could be seen. The raft was shattered as pieces of it had sunk into the sea.

The Links had been seperated again. Vio was knelt down by Green, who was lying on the ground, still unconscious.

The wound above his eye had gotten worse. Where it had hit was a bit lumpier now. It had spread over half his forehead and almost down by his cheek. It was very close to his eye as a bit of it was on the side of his eyelid.

Vio shook Green slightly by his shoulders, "Come on, Green. Wake up.."

Green slowly opened his right eye, as he couldn't open the other one.

"..What...happened?" Green lifted his hand to rub his left eye.

"Don't!" Vio quickly held Greens' hand down, "Don't touch that wound. You'll just cause more damage to yourself."

"What? Where did it come from?"

Vio looked down to his book, which was open on a page with a picture of a purple Octo.

"A Poison Octo. It's must've come from a young one as it would've caused much greater damage by now. The wound will gradually spread over your body and will grant you with poison going through your blood streams."

Green started to get worried, "What..can we do to stop it?"

"Well.." Vio turned the page to a picture of a spider, with a hairy body, red eyes and yellow-spotted legs, "The nihachi spider is the only remedy for this. The ooze from its' rectum can instantly cure your wound."

"Can it be found here?"

Vio closed his book and secured it to his belt, "..I'm not sure." He helped Green up to his feet, "But we need to find the others."

Just then, a high-pitched scream was heard throughout the forest.

"Was that Red?" Green asked.

"I dunno. Come on!"

Vio and Green ran to where the scream came from. They arrived in a small clearing as Blue and Red also got there. Infront of them was a huge spider web, between two trees, with the huge nihachi spider in the middle of it, sleeping. Shadow was behind it on the ground, staring at it and shivering in fear. He was cornered as trees blocked around him.

"Shadow-Chan?!"

Green pointed to the spider, "Vio! Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Go lay down under it."

"OK."

Green ran to and layed down under the spider, so his head was under it. He looked up at it's closed rear.

"Wait a minute! How do we know when the ooze is going to come out?" Green asked, "It's sleeping at the moment!"

"We need to wake it." Vio said.

Blue smirked, "I'll handle that."

He picked up a near-by rock and threw it at the spider. It hit right in its' eyes which jolted them all open. The nihachi spider begun to breathe heavily, like it was about to vomit.

Shadow edged back to the tree behind him, "W-w-what's happening?!"

"Green! You need to open your eye!" Vio instructed.

"But I can't!"

"You have to! The wound's spread to it!"

"But.."

"Just do it!"

Green covered his right eye with his hands. He struggled slightly, but his left eye shot open. The wound had gotten to it as it could be seen going through the veins in his eye, to his pupil.

"Aaah!! It hurts! It hurts!!"

"Hang in there, Green!" Vio shouted.

The hole above Green opened. He gulped as he closed his mouth.

A lime green ooze spurted out of its' rear and entirely covered Greens' head.

Blue was slightly startled, "Woah!"

Red covered his eyes with his hands, "Ew ew ew!"

"Come on..please work.." Vio said.

Shadow looked at Green, "..Green.."

He then looked up to the spider as the last bit of ooze dripped from its' rear before it closed. The nihachi spider gave a yawn before it went back to sleep.

Shadow shivered in fear, "..Spiders..are..gross!"

Vio, Blue and Red stepped to Green.

Green slowly raised his hands up as he saw the ooze drip from them, "Eeeeeeew..."

Vio helped Green up to his feet and helped him wipe the thick ooze off. The wound from his eye had completely disappeared.

"My eye...feels better.." Green said.

"Yeah, it is." Vio sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"V...Vio-kun.."

Shadow was huddled up against the tree trunk, with his eyes shut, shivering in fear.

"...Vio-kun.."

"Shadow-Chan!"

Shadow opened his eyes, "Huh?"

He lifted his head and saw Vio, hanging upside down, smiling at him. He was hung there by a flowered vine tied to his ankle and a branch.

-------------------- --------------------

The Links had made their way away from the spider. They were walking through, discussing where they were.

"Hey, Shadow-Chan, does the map say where we are?" Vio asked.

"Let's see.." Shadow reached into his tunic, "Huh?" he pulled his hand back out, "I must have lost it when we crashed."

"How're we meant to know where we are now?" Red asked.

Green stopped, "Wait a minute.."

The others stopped and turned their heads to him.

"That's the thing! We don't know where we are! For all we know, we're just getting ourselves more lost!"

"Damn it! He's right!" Blue said, "Who knows how far away from Hyrule we are!"

"Maybe we should rest for the night." Shadow suggested, "This place will be easier to get through in the daylight."

Greens' and Blues' stomachs rumbled loudly and they held onto them.

"Aw, man. We haven't eaten in ages!" Green complained.

"Why didn't we bring any food with us?" Blue asked.

Vios' and Shadows' stomachs also rumbled loudly and they held onto theirs.

"I really need to get some energy back!" Shadow said.

"Yeah.." Vio agreed.

"Guys! Check this out!"

The others looked up at a nearby tree as Reds' head poked out from the leaves.

"Hey! Come up here! It's so cool!" Red then went back in.

"Red-san?"

The others ran up to and climbed up the tree. They climbed through the leaves into the middle of it.

"Wow!"

At the top of the tree, the branches panned out and up. The trunk looked like it had been cut off at the top for a floor. The Links were in a, what seemed to be, a treehouse made from the tree itself.

"Red-san..this is amazing!"

"It's big enough for all five of us!" Green said.

"Check this out!" Red pointed up.

The others looked up and their faces lightened up. The moon and night sky could be seen in a gap through the leaves.

"It's beautiful!" Shadow said.

Vio looked at Shadow and smiled as he put his arm around him.

"Let's pray it doesn't rain." Green said.

Blue turned his head, "Check it out!" he picked a big, round, pink fruit off a branch, "We got a place to sleep and we're surrounded by food!"

They laughed as Blue took a bite of almost half the fruit.

-------------------- --------------------

About half an hour passed. Blue suddenly sat up as he woke up from a nap. He looked around and only saw Green and Red, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors between themselves.

"Hey, guys. Where'd Vio and Shadow go?" Blue asked them.

They turned their heads to Blue.

"They went out." Green said.

"On a date!" Red added.

"Uh?" Green turned his head to Red, "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"Eheheheh! Maybe!"

"That means yes.."

-------------------- -------------------

Quite far away from their treehouse, Vio and Shadow had ventured deeper into the forest. Their hats, belts, tunics and shirts were dropped down by their feet.

Vio had Shadow pinned against a tree as they were passionately kissing each other. Vio had his hands on Shadows' shoulder and holding the back of his head. Shadow had his hands on Vios' back as he was feeling how strong Vios' muscles were on his body.

Vio came closer to Shadow as he pressed his chest up against his. Shadow felt Vios' muscles from his body, which caused him to sweat a bit more as he got hotter.

Vio pushed Shadow against the tree as he leaned his head back. They opened their eyes as Vio departed his lips away. They panted lightly as they stared into each others' eyes.

"...Vio-kun..."

"..Shadow-Chan..I want you to know..I think you're so.."

Just then, there was a long hiss coming from the tree. Vio and Shadow looked up and saw loads of snakes, hanging from the tree, staring at them. They had dark blue scales with brown hair down their backs and a yellow, rattling tail. Their long fangs glistened from their jaws as their hissing got louder.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!"

Vio and Shadow ran away as fast as they could with the snakes chasing after them not too far away. They put their shirts on as they ran and held their other clothes in their hands.

"I try to get one night alone with Shadow-Chan and we end up getting chased by hissiis!" Vio complained.

"Let's try to get rid of them!"

"Good idea!"

As they ran, Vio whipped thorned vines at the hissiis and Shadow threw light kunai at them. They destroyed some but the rest kept chasing them.

They kept running but Shadow suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. Vio heard his impact on the ground and he stopped and turned to him.

"Shadow-Chan!"

As Vio ran to him, the hissiis came closer to Shadow too. One slithered onto his back and brought its' fangs to Shadows' neck.

"Oh no you don't!"

Vio quickly formed a thorned vine from his hand and he whipped it so it went around all the hissiis. The vine closed in on them as they puffed away in small clouds of black smoke.

Vio helped Shadow up to his feet and he picked up his dropped clothes.

"You OK, Shadow-Chan?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

They looked down at the small amount of force left from the hissiis.

"Too bad we didn't bring our swords." Vio said.

"Atleast it's not that big a loss."

"We should get back, it's getting dark."

"Right."

As they ran back to the treehouse, they put their clothes back on on the way.

-------------------- --------------------

Reds' head turned to them as he noticed Vio and Shadow climb into the treehouse.

"Hey! How was it?" he asked.

Green and Blue also turned their heads to Vio and Shadow.

"Well..it turned out we were making-out right under a tree of hissiis." Vio explained.

"Hissiis?" Blue asked.

"They're snake creatures." Vio replied.

Green perked up with a fearful look on his face, "Snakes?..There are..snakes in this forest?"

"Uh, yeah." Vio said, "Is that a problem, Green?"

"Um..no...well..it's just...I have a fear of.." he then whined under his breath, "..snakes!"

Vio smiled, "Don't worry, Green. We took care of them."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Are you sure one's not gonna slither up the tree over night while I'm asleep and then wrap around my neck with its' slithery body and then slowly strangle me to death?!"

"Don't worry about it, Green. You'll be fine."

Green shivered slightly as he frantically looked around for any snakes, "Eeeeh...if you're sure..."

The five Links decided to settle down to sleep for the night. They all huddled together on the gound to keep themselves warm.

Green was lying on his back, with his arms and legs stretched out. Shadow's face was near Vios' chest as Vio had his arms tightly around him. Red held Blue's arm around him as Blue slept behind him.

Green was the first to drift to sleep, then Blue and then Shadow. Red noticed Vio looked down at Shadow as he gently stroked his hair.

Reds' face lightened up, "You should have a kid!"

Vios' face turned bright red as he turned his head to Red, "Don't you think that's rushing things a little bit, Red?!"

"Well, I'm just thinking what great parents you two will make with your son."

"W-wha? Our son?!"

"Yeah! Of course, Blue-kun and I will come over to baby-sit while you're out for your job, as Shadow won't be able to look after the house and the baby on his own."

Vio rested his head back down as he looked down to Shadow sleeping, "I'm kinda worried that you've planned our whole future.."

"Wait! You haven't heard your wedding day yet!"


	11. Blue gets captured by Children

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 11: Blue gets captured by Children**

The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky. Red was in a beautiful white wedding dress, with various pink frills and pink ribbons in his hair. Blue wore a handsome black suit with a black bow tie round his neck. Blue held Reds' hands, holding onto a beautiful bouquet of flowers, as they passionately kissed each other.

Blues' eyes jolted open from his dream. He looked up to the night sky through the leaves.

"Eeeh..I can't sleep..I keep having that dream.."

Blue slowly slid his arms out of Reds' clutches. He then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Red giggled in his sleep, "Blue-kun!"

Blue smiled and stroked Reds' hair, "I'm just going to take a walk, Red-san. I'll be back soon."

Blue strapped on his sword before jumping down from the treehouse.

-------------------- --------------------

As Blue walked through, he noticed a change in the forest. He noticed the yellow pollen floating around and the smell becoming slightly sweeter. He looked up and noticed the trees had gotten taller and were full of lush leaves. The grass he stepped through also became slightly thicker and softer.

He looked around in awe, "I wonder why it's different here.."

As he took his next step, Blue yelled as he shot up, high into the air. He blinked in confusion as he realised he was stuck in a rope net attached to a high tree branch. He could hardly move as he tried to struggle free.

"D..damn! What the hell is this?!"

"Alright! We got him!"

"What?!" Blue looked down.

Below Blue, on the ground, there were three young children, that looked about 10 years old, looking up to him.

One was a boy with squinted eyes and blondish, lime green hair that was in a thick quiff; simular to the style of the Links'. He wore a green tunic with a long-sleeved dark green shirt underneath; which were light green at the ends of the sleeves, a white collar and a red swirl pattern on the chest of his tunic. He had a white and red diamond patterned banner attached to his belt. He also wore a green hat, which was shorter than the Links', so it didn't flop down, dark green socks and brown shoes that pointed up at the toe. He also carried a violin made from blue tree bark. This happy-faced boy was called Fado.

The next boy had yellow eyes and had a few freckles on his cheeks. He wore the same hat as Fado and his blondish ginger hair poked out of it, over his forehead. He wore a sleeveless green shirt, with a sleeveless white shirt underneath, longish green shorts and brown shoes. His clothes were slightly tattered at the ends. This mischievous boy was called Mido.

The last kid was a cute girl, with blue eyes and cutely styled dark green hair with a darker green hairband. She wore a sleeveless green shirt, with a dark green jumper underneath, a belt, green shorts and brown boots. This sweet girl was called Saria.

Each of the children had fairies flying by them. Fados' was lime green, Midos' was yellow and Sarias' was pink. These fairies followed them wherever they went.

Mido pointed up to Blue, "Haha! We won't let anyone sneak into Kokiri Forest!"

"I don't believe this! Captured by kids!" Blue muttered.

"What are you up to, trying to sneak in here at night?!" Saria asked Blue.

"I'm not doing anything! I was just having a walk!"

"Yeah, right!" Fado said.

"Hey..look!" Mido looked down and picked up Blues' sword.

"Ah, shit! It must have fallen off my shoulder!" Blue said.

Mido drew out some of Blues' sword and they gasped as they noticed the blade.

"It's such a sharp weapon!" Mido said.

"Explain yourself! What were you doing carrying that sword around?!" Saria asked.

"That's my Five Sword! I took it with me incase any monsters attacked me!"

"I bet he was going to attack us with it too!" Fado whispered.

"Hmm..lower him down." Saria instructed.

"Yes! Of course Saria-swan!" Fado saluted.

He quickly rushed to the rope holding Blue up. He untied the knot and Blue came falling down. He then suddenly stopped about half a metre above the ground.

"Let me outta here! I'm innocent, dammit!" Blue argued.

"Hmm..." Saria stepped closer and looked deep into Blues' eyes.

She gasped as her eyes widened.

Saria turned to the others, "Cook him."

"What?!" Blue whined.

"Yay!" Mido and Fado high-fived.

Fado and Mido gathered some twigs and short, fallen-off branches. They layed them in a pile under Blue and Mido set it alight with two stones. Blue frantically tried to struggle free again.

"Holy crap! You kids are cannibals?!" Blue asked.

Saria, Mido and Fado looked up to him with murderous looks on their faces.

"Oh, don't worry." Saria said, "We're not gonna eat you."

"We're just gonna feed you to the wolfos and hissiis." Mido said.

"They like cooked meat." Fado added.

Blue brought a worried look apon his face and then looked down at the fire.

He thought, "Wait a minute..the fire will burn through the ropes and set me free! These kids are idiots.." he then smirked.

As the flame broke through the ropes, Blue fell through, "I'm free!"

He landed right in the fire, "Yeeeeaaaaaaoooooowch!!" Blue shot up like lightning and ran around in circles, panicking, "My butt's on fire! My butt's on fire! My butt's on fire!"

He quickly formed a ball of water in his hand and splashed the flame out with it. He sighed in relief as it had only burnt a tiny bit off the bottom of his tunic.

He turned his head round to the children, "You little bastards.." he ran to them, "Give me my sword back!"

He quickly snatched it off Mido and legged it in the opposite direction, "I'm outta here-Waaaah!"

Just then, Blue fell into another hidden trap of a deep pit. The three fairies quickly flew over and caught Blues' sword before it fell with him. They then delivered the sword back to Mido.

"We'll hold onto this." Mido stated.

"Come on, we better get back." Saria said, "We'll let the Great Deku Tree decide his fate in the morning."

Blue lay in the bottom of the pit with leaves and twigs around him.

"Huh? Wha? No!"

He watched a net cover the pit hole before hearing the three children walk away.

"D..damn! Captured by kids! I gotta get out.." Blue tried to sit up but slumped back down, "Eeeh..so tired.."

He then fell straight to sleep.

-------------------- --------------------

Morning came as the sun shined brightly onto the Links. Vio was the first to slowly open his eyes from his sleep. He yawned and then looked down to Shadow who was still asleep in his arms. He smiled as he stroked Shadows' hair.

"..Shadow-Chan..Without you..I wouldn't have come this far..It's like..you're the one who keeps me alive...You're the purpose I live for.."

Shadow had a worried look on his face as he dug his face deeper into Vios' chest. He clenched tighter onto Vios' sleeves as he spoke in his sleep.

"..N..no...don't go..Ch...Chi...I..need you...You're my...only friend..!"

He then opened his eyes from his sleep and looked up to Vio, "Vio-kun.."

Vio smiled, "What was you're dream about?"

"Uh.." Shadow looked down, "I don't remember.."

Green slowly opened his eyes from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

He looked around, "Uh, hey..Where'd Blue go?"

Vio and Shadow also sat up and looked around.

"W..When did he go?" Vio asked.

"Maybe he woke up before us to go for a whiz." Shadow suggested.

Red opened his eyes from his sleep from hearing the others. He sat up and looked around, worryingly.

"Huh? Where did Blue-kun go?"

"We dunno. He's gone missing." Green replied.

"Blue-kun.." Red placed his hand on his left cheek, "He said..he would be back soon.." he brought his hand down and looked to the others, "We have to go find him!"

They strapped on their weapons and jumped down from the treehouse. Red also strapped on Blues' shield and he carried his hammer, which Blue had also left behind.

They stood around the tree and yelled out, "Blue!! Blue!!"

"Blue-kun!! Blue-kun!!" Red stepped forward.

"Wait! We shouldn't split up!" Green instructed, "If we do, we'll just lose each other again."

Red turned to Green, "Then how're we supposed to know which way Blue-kun's gone?"

Green sighed, "I don't know.."

"Hmmm...Blue would've replied by now if he was nearby.." Vio pondered, "So where would he go?"

"Well, knowing him, Blue would want to explore." Shadow said, "So he would go the opposite way we came from in order to see something new."

Vios' face lightened up, "Wow! Good thinking, Shadow-Chan!"

"So, he's gone this way?" Green pointed.

"That's right." Vio nodded.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Red started running forward.

"Red! Wait!" The others followed.

-------------------- --------------------

"Blue!! Blue!!"

"Blue-kun!!"

Blue opened his eyes from his sleep from hearing his name being called out.

"Huh?" He looked up, "Red-san?"

"Blue-kun!!"

"Red-san!" Blue stood up, "Red-san! Guys! I'm down here!"

"Huh?" the others ran to the pit.

They knelt down and looked down to Blue.

"Blue-kun! How'd you get down there?"

"I fell..How about helping me outta here?"

With a long vine Vio formed from his hand, they hung it down the pit to Blue. Blue climbed up it and the others also pulled it up to help Blue get up.

Red handed Blue his shield and hammer, "I'm so glad you're alright, Blue-kun."

Blue took them from Red and equiped them, "Thanks."

Green leaned round to Blues' back, "Uh, Blue. Where'd your Five Sword go?"

Blue perked up, "Grr! That's right! These kids took it from me after trapping me!"

"Wait a minute! You got trapped by kids?" Green then burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Blue exclaimed, "We gotta go find them and get my sword back!"

"Where did they go?" Red asked.

Blue pointed, "They went this way. Follow me!"

Blue led the others as they ran through the forest.

-------------------- --------------------

They ran through and stopped as they entered a large clearing. Some rays of light shone down through the thick leaves above. There were several low treehouses around the clearing that were made from small tree logs.

Blue saw Saria and Mido, holding his sword, standing infront of a huge tree.

"There they are!" Blue ran to them, "Give me my sword you little punks!"

Saria and Mido turned to him.

"Waaah! Great Deku Tree! That's him!" Saria said.

Their two fairies flew infront of Blue to stop him.

"Hold on a minute."

"Huh?"

They all looked up to the Great Deku Tree. This tree was the tallest and the thickest. It had a huge face of an ancient man; he had one eyebrow shadowing the top of his eyes, a big nose, bags under his eyes and one square tooth sticking out one side of his mouth mounted on a wide chin.

"This is one of the Five Swords wielded by one of the five heroes." The Great Deku Tree explained, "Give it back to him. That blade will be one of the five to seal away the evil sorceror."

Saria and Mido turned back round as their fairies came back to them.

Mido stepped to Blue, "Here's your sword."

Saria stepped forward, "We're sorry for the trouble."

Blue took his sword back and re-equiped it, "Heh, it's OK."

The other four walked up to Blue. Green was behind them, looking at the ground.

"Is..this really the place?"

The Great Deku Tree raised his eyebrow, "Don't think I can't see you back there. It's been a long time, hasn't it Link?"

Green's head perked up.


	12. The Abandoned Baby

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 12: The Abandoned Baby**

"It's alright children! It's safe to come out! Our visitors are the five heroes!" The Great Deku Tree declared, "And our old friend Link is one of them!"

"Huh? Wha? Who?" Several other children peered out from their treehouses.

"No way!" Mido walked up to Green and looked up at him. He paused then pointed at him, "It is you! Link!"

Green smiled and nodded.

The children rushed down from the trees and surrounded Green. They were dressed in simular green shirts, shorts and skirts; the boys wore the short green hats and the girls wore hairbands. Following each of them were their different-coloured fairies.

They looked up to Green and begged him with questions, "Where did you go? Are you alright? Why did you leave? How did you get so tall?"

"Eheheheh..." Green smiled and sweat-dropped.

The other Links turned to him.

"Green..why do these kids know you so well?" Vio asked.

Green looked to them, "This..is where I grew up as a young child.."

Saria stared at Green, "...Wait.." She walked through the crowd and looked up to him, "You..You are Link, aren't you?"

"Y..Yeah."

Tears began to appear in her eyes, "..You...You..." An angry expression came across her face, "You jerk!"

Green perked up and leaned back slightly as Saria held onto his sleeves.

"You just left us! You just went away! Not with any warning! Not even saying goodbye!"

Sarias' face went into Greens' tunic as she tried to shake him, "Why? Why?!" She cried.

Green smiled and rubbed Sarias' back, "I guess..I should explain myself.."

-------------------- --------------------

The five Links and seven others sat round in a circle, near one of the Great Deku Trees' many thick roots. A pile of many fruits and berries were in the middle of them for anyone to eat from. The seven kids with them were Saria, Mido, Donu, Shoku, Seiha, Mitsu and Keira.

Donu was slightly shorter as he had a plumper body and cheeks. He had short brown hair as a small part of it could only be seen poking out the back of his hat. Shoku and Seiha both had their eyes fully covered by their brownish blonde hair. These two were both identical twins which couldn't be told apart very easily. Maybe Shoku had a few more freckles, but it was good that they were usually together. The boys wore the same hat, shirt, shorts and shoes as Mido, except an under-shirt couldn't be seen and their shirts had short sleeves; although their clothes were also as tattered as Midos'. Donus' fairy was green and Shokus' and Seihas' were both blue.

Mitsu had lilac eyes and short light purple hair with the fringe brought back by her white hairband. Keira had dark green eyes and blonde hair tied in two pig-tail buns wih a green hairband. The girls wore sleeveless green tunics with a belt and brown boots. Mitsus' fairy was purple and Keiras' was orange.

The other children were sleeping or playing, as they didn't know Green as well as the others did. Donu was the first to start eating the fruit.

"It all started.." Green began, "..when I was only a few months old. I was abandoned infront of the Great Deku Tree.."

-------------------- --------------------

The Great Deku Tree snored softly in his sleep, as a young baby, wrapped in a green blanket, slept under him. Saria and Mido were wondering nearby.

Saria noticed the baby, "Hey, what's that?"

Her and Mido ran to the sleeping baby.

"It's a baby..." Saria carefully picked it up in her arms. She looked up to the Great Deku Tree, "Great Deku Tree! What's a baby doing here?"

"Hmm?" The Great Deku Tree awoke from his sleep, "Oh..him...that's right, I did sense that. His mother came and abandoned him here."

"Why would a mother do that?" Mido asked.

"To protect him from the evil sorceror of dark magic, Ganondorf. For, as the God of the Earth, my power prevents him from even entering this forest. As do the Gods of the Skies and the Seas. We're the only ones his power withstands."

Seiha, nearby, raised his hand, "Question. If you three have the power to beat him, why don't you go do it?"

"Well, Jabun of the Seas can only survive within the sea, and Valoo of the Skies only cares about his sleep.."

"And you?"

"Well I can't exactly move, can I?!"

The baby started to stir from its' sleep.

"He's waking up!" Mido stated.

Sarias' face lightened up as the baby looked up to her.

She turned to Mido, "Mido! Let's be this babys' parents!"

"W-what?! Us?!"

"Please, Mido? We can't just leave this baby here. It needs to be taken care of."

"But.."

"Please?"

Mido blushed slightly as he fell for Sarias' big, cute eyes.

"Uh..OK! Let's do it!"

Saria giggled, "First let's think of a name for him!"

"Hmm..a name..uh..L..Lu...Link!"

"That's a perfect name, Mido!" Saria looked down to the baby, "That's your name now..Link."

-------------------- --------------------

"WHAT?!"

Fado jumped down from a tree branch to Mitsu.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Saria and Mido have become parents to a baby they found." Mitsu explained to him.

"W-wha?! No! Why wasn't I there first?!"

"Because you're always hanging out here, near the edge of Kokiri forest!"

"N-no!" Fado began to leg it to the center of Kokiri forest, "I might not be too late! Surely they haven't thought of a name yet!" He had her in sight, "Saria-swaaaaan!!"

Saria turned to him and smiled, "Hey, Fado!"

Fado skidded to a stop right infront of Saria and tried to get his breath back.

He panted, "The...The...babys'...n...name..."

"Oh, his name? It's Link!" Saria replied.

Fado lifted his head, "W-wha?! You thought of a name already?!"

Saria giggled, "Yeah. Mido thought of it all by himself!"

"What?! Mido?!"

Mido stepped next to Saria, "Looks like you came here too late, Fado."

"N..no.." Fado then sighed.

Saria perked up, "Oh! Link must be getting hungry! I better go feed him guys. See ya!" She then ran to the fruit tree spot of Kokiri forest.

Mido smirked, "Looks like you got me for competition for Saria now, Fado. And I'm well in the lead!"

"Just you wait! I'll get Saria-swan one day!"

-------------------- --------------------

Link could be heard crying from one of the girls' treehouses. He was resting apon his green blanket on a table in a clean diaper.

"N-no! Please don't cry!" Saria pleaded, "You've been fed. I just changed you. Uuh..." She clicked her fingers, "I know!" Saria pulled out a green ocarina, "Link, listen.."

She pressed it to her lips and played a soothing tune. Links' crying gradually ended as his eyes drifted to sleep. Saria opened her eyes as she ended her song and she looked down to the sleeping baby.

"It worked! He's asleep.." She whispered.

Saria wrapped him up in his blanket and lifted him up gently. She carried him and layed him down on his prepared bed.

Saria walked out the treehouse and climbed down the ladder. Mido ran to her, carrying a green thing in his arms.

"Saria! I made something for Link!"

Saria turned to him, "Oh! Can I see?"

"Here!" Mido held out a long-sleeved olive green shirt.

Her face lightened up, "Oh, Mido! It's adorable!" He handed it to her, "Little big, don't you think?"

"He'll grow into it." Mido winked.

-------------------- --------------------

A few years passed and Link was now five years old.

"Saria! I'm going out to play!"

Link, dressed in his olive green shirt, light brown trousers and brown shoes, ran out the treehouse and jumped down to the ground.

Saria ran out to the balcony, "Be careful, Link! Don't step out of Kokiri forest!"

"Don't worry! I'll be OK!" Link yelled as he ran through the forest.

Link stood near the edge of the forest. No-one else was around as it was almost silent.

"Saria said to never step out the forest. But why?"

Link started walking forward through the trees and out into the open. He shielded his eyes with his arms from the bright sunlight. He slowly brought his arms down as his eyes adjusted to this new light. His face lightened up as he saw a wide view full of green hills, trees and flowers.

"What's so dangerous about being out here? It's beautiful! Haha!" Link started to run forward.

Two butterflies had caught his eyes as Link started to chase them. He laughed happily as they lead him onto a green hill away from Kokiri forest. The butterflies set themselves apon a flower bed, where a young girl, about the same age as Link, was picking flowers. She had blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. She wore a pink dress with a white buttoned shirt and a red ribbon tied in the back of her hair.

Link crouched down and noticed the girl behind the butterflies.

He smiled, "Hi!"

She lifted her head and smiled back, "Hi!"

"My name's Link! What's yours?"

"My name's Zelda. I live in Hyrule castle."

"Where's that?"

"Over there!" Zelda pointed to a castle in the distance surrounded by a town, "That's Hyrule."

"Hyrule? Never heard of it."

"You haven't?! Where do you live?"

Link pointed to the forest behind him, "In Kokiri forest. They say I'm not allowed to step out of it but now I don't see why. Heheh!" Link laughed. He then perked up, "That's right! I better get back!" Link stood up, "See ya, Zelda!" He then ran back.

"Bye Link! I hope to see you again!"

"I'll come back and see you! I promise!" Link waved as he ran.

Zelda waved back then stood up, "Hmm..That's weird. His eyes look familiar.."


	13. The Childs' Truth

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 13: The Childs' Truth**

From that day on, Link sneaked out of Kokiri forest every few days. Together Link and Zelda played tag, climbed trees, collected flowers and had fun with each other.

-------------------- --------------------

Link was now nearly nine years old. He wore a green short-sleeved tunic with a belt and brown boots.

It was a dark evening as rain was falling through the forest. Everyone was running into their treehouses for shelter.

Mido was running up to Link from behind him. He smirked as he caught up to him.

"Move it!" Mido pushed Link who fell into the muddy grass.

He sat up and looked up to Mido, "Hey! What ya do that for?!"

Mido stopped and turned to him, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see the light from your fairy! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!" Link stood up, "You know I don't have my fairy yet!"

Mido smirked, "You never will. Everyone gets their fairy by your age. You'll always be fairyless."

"You lie-!!"

Midos' fairy flew infront of Link to stop him stepping closer.

"Plus, the Great Deku Tree always makes a hat for all the Kokiri boys. And you don't have that either. You're just a reject!"

Mido pushed Links' face so he fell back into the mud again. Mido laughed as he ran to his treehouse.

Link sat up and crawled through the mud to one of the Great Deku Trees' many thick roots. The rain kept falling as Link sat by himself.

"Maybe Mido's right. I don't have a hat or a fairy. Maybe I am just a reject.." Link turned his head to the Great Deku Tree, "Great Deku Tree. I want to ask..How come I don't have a fairy like everyone else?"

The Great Deku Tree looked down to him, "Because..you're not a Kokiri."

His eyes widened, "Huh?"

"You see, Link..The Kokiri are born in this forest. With that, they can only survive within the forests' air. If they step out of it, they will die. You, however, were brought here from the outside for a safe life. That's why you can step out of the forest unharmed." The Great Deku Tree went on, "You may have noticed that, as you've grown, the Kokiri haven't grown in appearence, because Kokiri only grow up to an age of a child. You, however, will continue to grow. Which is why you may need to leave us soon.."

"Hmm.." Link looked down to the ground.

"One! Two! One! Two!"

Links' head perked up as he heard some small chanting. He watched the tree-sprout creatures march out and around the clearing. The creatures had a bark-like texture and had a leaf with a facial expression carved within them, which hung from their nose or head, over their face. Some of them carried twigs with leaves or berries on them.

"What are they?" Link asked.

"Those are the Koroks, Link."

"Koroks?"

The Great Deku Tree nodded, "When the Kokiri die, this is what they're reborn as."

"So, they don't really die, but take on another form."

"That's a good way to put it, Link!" The Great Deku Tree congratulated, "The Koroks come out on rainy nights to gather the nutrients from the rain that falls. Their dance is done so that more rain for them can be brought."

"So..they bring rain for the other plants here too.."

"That's right, Link!"

The smallest Korok, with a green leaf covering its' face, came running up to Link.

"Hey! You don't look like a plant." The Korok said, "I thought creatures like you always hid from the rain."

Link smiled, "I don't mind it that much." He lifted the Korok up in his hands, "My name's Link. What's yours?"

"I'm Makar. It's nice to meet you, Link!"

The Great Deku Trees' head perked up, "Link! Now's the time! Now's the time you must go!"

Link turned his head, "Huh? W-why?"

"I sense..your fathers' presence..He's looking for you..You must go now, before he gives up!"

"But..how will I know it's him?"

The Great Deku Tree smiled, "Your heart will sense it. He is the one who calls you 'son'"

Link paused, "..OK."

He set Makar back down on the ground, "I have to go now, Maker." He stood up, "It was nice meeting you."

Makar jumped up and down, "Stay safe, Link. I feel a grand life ahead of you."

Link smiled, "See ya!"

Link ran round the Great Deku Trees' roots and out the forest through more trees. The Koroks waved as Link escaped their sight.

Zelda, the General Knight and several other patrolmen from Hyrule were walking over the hills. They all carried umbrellas with them, except the General.

"Are you sure about this Zelda?" The General asked, "That this is my sons' whereabouts?"

"Positive. My heart hasn't sensed something this strongly before, General."

"Hmm.."

"Dad!! Dad!!"

The Generals' head perked up, "Son?"

Ahead of him, he could see Link running to him.

"Dad!!"

"Son!"

The General ran to his child. He knelt down as he caught Link in his arms. Tears slipped from their eyes as they hugged each other tight.

Link looked up to his father, "I..I'm your son Link, right?"

"Link. That's your name?" The General then thought, "I could've sworn it was something different.."

He helped Link up to his feet, "Link, you're soaked and covered in mud." He stood up and held Links' hand, "Come on. Let's go home, son."

As they walked to Hyrule, Link turned his head round to the forest in the distance behind him.

"That place...was my home.."

-------------------- --------------------

"And that's why I had to leave." Green explained, "And my name is Green now!"

By now, over half of the fruit was gone, most of it down Donus' shirt.

Red raised his hand, "Question! How did your sister Aryll get to Outset?"

"Well, she was born and immediately moved there to live with Grandma..and my mother, who I never knew, died shortly after Arylls' birth.."

"Oooh..I'm sorry to hear that, Green." Red said.

Green smiled, "Don't worry. It's OK.."

Shoku raised his hand, "I have a question we all wanna know. Why do you five look so alike?"

The five of them sweat-dropped, "Not this story again!"

"There's gotta be a way we can say it in a nutshell.." Vio commented.

"Liiiiink!! Liiiiink!!"

Greens' head perked up, "I know that voice..It's Makar!"

Green stood up and ran round so he saw Maker run up to him.

"Makar! Hey!" Green waved.

"Link!" Maker jumped up to him and a leaf helicopter popped out from his head to keep him afloat.

"Wow! You learned a new trick!"

"I always knew you weren't a Kokiri." Makar said, "I told Hollo, I said to him, 'if he's a Kokiri then how did he step out the forest?' I sure showed him right, I did!"

Green laughed as he caught Makar in his hands, who withdrew his helicopter blades.

"Listen, Makar. You'll have to call me Green now. My name has changed."

"Okee Dokee, Green!"

Makar flew out of Greens' hands and onto his head. The others stood up and walked to Green.

"Hey Li-uh, Green. Listen.."

Saria brought out her ocarina and she played the same soothing song.

Green turned to her, "I remember that! That's the song that always sent me straight..to..sleep.."

Makar quickly flew off Greens' head as he fell onto the ground, sound asleep.

Blue smirked, "Wow!"

"How long will he stay asleep?" Vio asked.

"A couple hours." Saria replied.

"How do we wake him up?" Red asked.

"There's only one way to do that!" Saria then turned to face the forest behind her. She called out, "Faaadoo!! Faaadoo!!"


	14. Hidden Talents

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 14: Hidden Talents**

Near the edge of the forest, Fado was sound asleep in a high tree branch. His name echoed through the forest and through his ears. He immediately perked up and woke up from his sleep.

"She's calling me!" Fado stood up and began jumping from branch to branch, "I'm coming Saria-swaaan!"

It didn't take long for Fado to appear by Sarias' side.

"You called, Saria-swan?"

Saria smiled at him, "Fado, could you play that song of yours that always woke Link up, please?"

"Of course! Anything for you, Saria-swan!" Fado got out his violin.

The rest of the Kokiri covered their ears with their hands.

"Prepare yourself." Mido said to the other Links.

Vio, Red and Blue covered their ears with their hands while Shadow blinked in confusion.

And his song began; Fado played a loud, fast-paced, chilling tune. Vio, Red and Blue held their hands over their ears tighter. Shadow struggled to prevent covering his ears.

Green shot up from the ground, "Wha?! Wha?! What happened?! Huh?!"

The others removed their hands from their ears and laughed at semi-confused Green. Saria put her hand infront of Fados' violin to stop him playing.

"Wow, impressive." Vio commented.

"Fado-sensei! May I say, that was a wonderful song!" Makar clapped.

"Why, thankyou Makar." Fado replied.

"'Fado-sensei'?" Green asked.

Fado nodded, "I found the Koroks grieving for your disappearence. So I became their teacher for playing the violin, as I wanted them to be too busy to be sad."

"Yeah! Yeah! He teaches us well, Green!" Makar flew onto the ground, "I've been practicing, Fado-sensei! Listen!"

Makar pulled out his violin, simular to Fados', but slighter smaller so he could lean it on his side. He played his short tune of a merry jig-like song. When his song ended, Makar took a bow as the others clapped.

Fado crouched down to him, "That was very good, Makar! Why don't you show the other Koroks? They could learn a thing or two from you!"

"Of course! Thankyou Fado-sensei!"

Makar turned around and ran back to where he came from. Fado stood up and Shadow turned to him.

"Uh, hey Fado..could I borrow that violin of yours?" Shadow asked.

"Sure.." Fado handed it to him.

Shadow set the violin by his shoulder and stepped back a couple of paces to gain some space. He altered the cords ever-so slightly and set the bow ready.

"Shadow-Chan?"

Shadow closed his eyes as he played his song on the violin. It was a calming and soothing tune which was played perfectly and beautifully throughout. Everyone watched him as he played, especially Vio admirably. The last note faded to an end and Shadow took a bow as the others clapped.

He handed the violin back to Fado, "Thanks!"

"Oh, Shadow-Chan!" Vio latched his arms around Shadow, "That song was beautiful!" He brought his head up to look at Shadow, "How did you learn to play so well?"

"That instrument appealed to me." Shadow smiled, "And a beautiful tune came out when I thought of you."

"Oh, Shadow-Chan.." Vio then gave Shadow a quick kiss on the lips.

Shadow laughed to himself and blushed slightly.

Mido, Shoku, Seiha, Donu, Saria, Keira and Mitsu ran to Shadow and surrounded him. They looked up to him admirably.

"That was the best I've ever heard!" Mido said.

"Yeah! You're the best!" Mitsu said.

"You're so talented!" Saria said.

Fados' head perked up, "W-wha?!" He stepped forward, "Well, some of my talent must have rubbed off onto him! Ahahaha!" Fado smugly said.

The rest of them sweat-dropped.

-------------------- --------------------

The Links stood by the Great Deku Tree. The other Kokiri stood facing them.

"Well, I guess we should get going now." Green said, "See ya-!"

"Wait!" Saria reached her hand out, "Can't you stay for a little longer?"

"Uh, well.." Green began to feel guilty if he said 'no' to those big, cute eyes, "...OK! I guess we can stay for a little longer!"

"Yay!" The Kokiri laughed.

-------------------- --------------------

The Kokiri watched in amazement as the Links showed them their powers.

Green waved his hand up and rose up into the air as Makar hovered next to him.

Shadow, Donu and some other Kokiri and Koroks were around the fruit tree. Shadow formed and threw several light kunai at the fruit. They went right through the stalks as they dropped right into the Kokiri and Koroks' hands. A bunch of grapes fell right onto a Korok and the others laughed as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Mitsu and Keira were standing with Vio.

"So, why are you called the 'five heroes'?" Keira asked.

Vio leaned his left hand on a nearby tree, "Well, I guess it started when we pulled out the Four Sword.."

As he spoke, small flowers sprouted out from the tree bark around his hand.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Mitsu asked.

Vio removed his hand, "Oh? That's my earth element.."

Vio pointed his finger on the ground and flowers begain to sprout around him.

"WOW!!"

Mitsu and Keira stepped closer to Vio as they pinned him against a tree. Vio looked down to the stars in their eyes.

"You're so amazing!" Keira said.

"You're the coolest!" Mitsu said.

"Uh, wha?" Vio then thought, "Crap, fan-girls! Why do they always go for the 'obviously gay' one?"

Blue raised his hand up and formed a giant ball of water.

He smirked, "Watch this!"

He threw it higher and hit it like a volleyball. As he did, it exploded into hundreds of bubbles which scattered everywhere.

"Wow! How cool!" The Kokiri reached for the bubbles.

Red watched Blue admirably, "How pretty.."

"Hey, Red!" Seiha said.

"Huh?" Reds' head perked up.

"What are your powers?"

"Uh..well...I don't think you'll like them.."

"Come on! They can't be that bad!" Shoku said.

"Show us!" Mido said.

"Um...OK.."

Red raised his hand into the air. He opened it and a flame appeared out of it. It grew into a firery banner and Red twirled it around himself like a ribbon.

"Aaah! Demon!"

Red's head perked up as his fire retreated back into his hand. Shoku, Seiha and Mido quickly backed away from him.

"He's a fire demon! Come to burn this whole forest down!" Mido exclaimed.

"Children! Don't be silly!"

The Kokiri turned their heads to the Great Deku Tree.

"He's one of the five heroes! How dare you jump to conclusions like that!"

The Great Deku Tree carried on his lecture to the three Kokiri boys, who were now very sorry. Red lowered his hand and looked at the fire symbol apon it.

"..Fire...Demon...?"

-------------------- --------------------

The Links were stood by the Great Deku Tree with the Kokiri and Koroks stood facing them.

"OK, now we really have to go." Green said.

"I understand." Saria nodded, "You are the five heroes after all."

Green smiled, "See ya!"

The Links began to walk round the Great Deku Trees' roots, out the forest. The Kokiri and Koroks waved at them.

"Bye!"

"Stay safe, Green!"

"You're awesome, Vio!!"

"We'll miss you!!"

The Links waved back as they walked through.

"Don't worry about us! We'll visit you again someday!" Green announced.

They came to the edge of the forest; out of the Kokiri and Koroks' sight. Before Green stepped out of the forest last, he heard the Great Deku Trees' voice.

"Remember, Green. Jabun of the Seas can be a stong link to you and those over the Great Sea."

Green paused and looked behind him to the thick forest. He smiled and nodded before running out.


	15. Greens' Crush

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 15: Greens' Crush**

The five Links were walking across the wide, bright green fields.

"Hey, Vio!" Blue said, "I've been thinking about your power and..how the hell is that sissy flower-sprouting ability of yours gonna defeat anything?!"

Vios' smile widened, "I'll show you. Red, step back."

"Huh?" Red took a few paces back, away from Blue.

Vio knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. His power energy went through his hand and into the ground to make flowers sprout around Blue.

"Is that it?" Blue asked.

Vio smirked, "Not quite.."

Vio clenched his hand and the flowers suddenly grew into thick, tentacle-like, moving thorned vines. An extremely shocked look came across Blues' face as he looked at the tentacle-vines around him.

"OK! OK! Very smart attack there, Vio! Eheheheh!"

Vio removed his hand and stood up. The tentacle-vines retreated back into the ground and Blue moved away from his spot.

"Phew.." Blue sighed in relief.

The Links carried on walking on their way.

"It's just straight on from here to Hyrule, right?" Red asked.

Greens' head perked up, "Huh? Oh..yeah. It's not too far now. It should only take a few hours to get there.."

Vio noticed Green looking down to the ground.

"Hey, Green..Aren't you happy you're gonna see your dad again?"

"Huh? Yeah, I am. It's just.." Green sighed, "..I'm jealous.."

"Jealous of what?"

"Of you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you love Shadow, or how Blue loves Red..I don't have somebody to love like that.."

Vio smiled, "I'm sure you'll find your girl someday!"

"Easy for you to say.."

"Or guy.." Vio added.

"Oh, trust me! It'll be a girl!"

Just then, they heard a pony neighing with its' gallop. They looked ahead and saw a small, brown young pony with a white mane and tail running toward them.

"Somebody! Somebody catch her!" They heard a girl yell out.

"I got it!" Vio formed a long vine from his hand.

He lassoed it round the ponys' neck and tried to tighten it. The pony ran past Vio who tried to stand his ground. The vine around her neck snapped which caused Vio to fall back onto the ground.

"I'll get her!" Green ran after the pony.

He waved his hand and directed the wind so it blew against the ponys' side. The wind directed her so she ran to Green.

Green stroked her muzzle as she stopped by him, "Hey, easy girl."

The ponys' head perked up as she heard a whistle. She nudged her head against Greens' back to lead him to it.

"Uh, hey! Where are you taking me?!"

Shadow helped Vio to his feet and he wiped the dirt away from his tunic.

"You OK, Vio-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

Vio, Shadow, Red and Blue looked around. The pony and Green had disappeared from their sight.

"Where did Green go?" Blue asked.

"That pony kidnapped him." Red said.

"We should go find him." Shadow said.

Vio sighed, "At this rate we'll never get to Hyrule.."

Dark clouds entirely covered the sun and blue sky. Red and Shadow felt a drop of rain on their noses before it started pouring down. They tried to shield their heads from the rain with their arms.

"Uwaah! Rain!" Red complained.

"We need to find shelter quick!" Shadow said.

"But what about Green?" Vio asked.

"He can take care of himself! Come on!" Blue began to lead the others in search for shelter.

-------------------- --------------------

The pony lead Green to a nearby ranch.

"Huh? Is this where you live?" Green asked.

"Epona!"

A 14 year-old girl came running up to Green. She had blue eyes and long dark ginger hair. She wore a cream-coloured dress with blue patterns at the bottom and at the ends of the sleeves. She also wore brown boots and a yellow bandana round her neck.

Green watched her like he was mezmorised. The rain had almost soaked through her dress. Green blushed more as she came closer.

She stroked the ponys' muzzle, "I'm so happy you're safe, Epona!" She turned her head to Green, "Thankyou so much.."

"Uh!" Green blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "It was no problem! Eheheheh!"

Epona nudged her nose against Greens' arm.

"I think she likes you!..Uuuh, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's-"

"Green!"

Greens' head perked up as the others ran up to him from behind. They panted to get their breaths back.

Blue put his hand on Greens' shoulder, "We found ya, Green! Now let's get going!"

"Uh, but!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

They turned their heads to a young woman leaning out a door. She had blue eyes and her hair was in the same style but a big longer than the girls'. She wore a cream-coloured shirt with a blue pattern round the edges of the sleeves, a yellow bandana round her neck, a brown belt with a silver triforce mark in the middle, a long purple skirt with a brown apron and brown boots.

"There's no way I'll allow you to travel in this weather! You'll catch such awful colds! Please, stay here until the rain settles down." The woman persisted, "Now, come in and dry your clothes."

Blue, Red, Vio and Shadow ran right in.

"Are you two coming in or not?" The woman asked.

"Oh, I just need to take Epona back to her stable." The girl said, "Please go on in, Green."

"Oh, no no! I'll help you take her!"

"Oh thankyou, Green." The girl smiled.

Green smiled back, "It's no problem! What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Malon."

-------------------- --------------------

The other Links were in a spare bedroom with three beds, each with purple duvets. Their shoes were by the door and their tunics and hats were hung on an indoors washing line next-door.

Blue and Red were taking a nap together on their bed. Vio was drying Shadows' hair with a towel as they sat on their bed.

"I love your hair.." Vio confessed.

"Because it's purple, right?"

"Yeah.."

Shadow smiled and laughed to himself.

Green and Malon were in the main kitchen room next-door. Green sat at the table with the woman and two other men. Malon brought a tray of tea and hot chocolate for everyone to the table.

"Green, this is Lon Lon Ranch." Malon explained to him, "I live and work here with my mother.."

The woman smiled at Green, "My name's Cremia."

"..my dad.."

The shorter man with a fatter body shook hands with Green, "You can call me Talon!"

Talon had short brown hair, a moustache and a big nose. He wore a blue wool hat with a red 'M' badge on it, a yellow bandana round his neck, a red jumper underneath his blue overalls, gloves and brown boots.

"..and my uncle Ingo."

Ingo had the same big nose like his brother, and he had short brown hair with a more finely-trimmed moustache. He wore a blue bow-tie with a green waistcoat, a purple long-sleeved shirt underneath, green trousers and green and white shoes.

"Grr..why do I work here again?!" Ingo asked.

"Because you refused to pay off your debt from your old house." Cremia answered, "Remember?"

Ingo pouted, "I still hate it here, though."

Malon sat next to Green, "He says that all the time! We still love him though!"

Green noticed the broach on Malons', Cremias' and Talons' bandanas was that of a turtle king. He smiled and blushed slightly as he looked down to Malon.

He looked up to the sound of the rain on the roof, "Hmm..I wonder when the rain's gonna stop.."

"At this rate, it'll go on 'till late this evening." Cremia then smiled, "Looks like you and your friends will be staying here for the night, Green. Is that alright?"

Greens' face lightened up, "Of course! I'd be happy to help out anywhere too!"

Cremia smiled, "Thanks, Green."

-------------------- --------------------

About half an hour passed until Green skipped into their room and slumped down onto his bed. Blue stirred and sat up from his sleep. He noticed Green on his bed, humming to himself. Blue walked over to Greens' bed and leaned down to him slightly.

"You alright, Green? You're not usually in this kind of mood."

Green sighed, "Oh, Blue. I finally found it.."

"Found what?"

Greens' smile spread across his face as he blushed slightly, "I..am in love!"

Red immediately sat up, wide awake from his sleep, "You're in love, Green?"

Red rushed to his bedside, "Who is it, Green? Who are you in love with?"

"With Malon...When I first saw her in that wet dress, I was struck with this new feeling."

"Aaaw..love at first sight..how romantic.." Red fantasized.

Vio sighed, "Oh boy..somehow I don't think this will end well.."

"So, how're you gonna confess your love to her?" Red asked.

Green sat up, "Well, I'm gonna help her out here in every way I can. Then, on one romantic night I'll confess my love to her and she'll say yes!"

"Hold it!" Vio turned to Green, "Aren't you forgetting something? We need to get back to Hyrule!"

"Oh..yeah.." Green then perked up, "I'll tell her tonight then!"

"I hope it goes well." Red smiled.

Green nodded and put his hand on Reds' shoulder, "Me too, Red! Me too.."

-------------------- --------------------

The dark clouds and rain cleared away as the dark evening came. Everyone was in their bedrooms, getting ready to go to sleep. Malon, in a yellow night-dress, was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair down. Green was standing outside her door with a glass of water in his hands.

"Come on, Green. You can do this.." He took a deep breath in, "Just be yourself.."

Green breathed back out as he opened the door into Malons' room.

"Hey, Malon! I got you that glass of water you wanted!"

Malon swiveled round on her stool to Green as he walked to her and handed her the water.

"Oh! Thanks very much!"

She took a sip and placed it on the desk behind her.

"Green..you haven't changed into your pyjamas yet?" She asked.

Green perked up, "Uh, well..I just wanted to make sure you were safe first."

Malon stood up and smiled sweetly at him, "Green..you've been so helpful to us here..Is there anything I can give to you as thanks?"

"Uh, well..there is one thing I want.."

"Oh?"

Green blushed slightly, "I want you to know.." He grabbed Malons' hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Malon, I love you!"

"Oooooh...Green, that's so sweet! But.." Malon brought her hands out of Greens' clutches, "..I'm already in love with somebody else.."

"Huh?! Who?!"

Malon looked down and blushed, "Well, it's someone who lives in the Blue Maidens' home town..She's so cute and smart..and she's-"

"W-wha?! Wait a minute! 'She'?!"

Green froze into stone as his dream blew away with the wind.


	16. Night Reflection

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 16: Night Reflection**

In an old-century styled town, the grey sky matched with the dull atmosphere. The church bells rang slowly as they echoed throughout the town.

Blue, in a dark navy suit, was walking towards the huge church. He noticed Shadow, in a black suit, leaning against the wall next to the huge, wooden doors. He was looking down to the ground in misconception.

"Hey, Shadow." Blue walked to him, "What's going on?"

"Vio's getting married.." Shadow replied.

"Huh?" Blue blinked in confusion as to why Shadow wasn't in the church, "To who?"

Shadow lifted his head to Blue, "..To Red."

Blue burst through the doors of the church and ran down the long aisle. The many pews were empty as they matched with this empty place.

"Red-saaaaaan!! Red-saa-?!"

Blue halted himself a few metres from the end and panted to get his breath back.

The dull light from the huge window at the back shone down apon the three before him. Green, in a black shirt and trousers and a white collar, holding open a black holy book, lifted his head to Blue with a look of misapprehension on his face. Infront of him, Vio, wearing a black suit, and Red, in a white wedding dress and veil, were kissing each other on the lips. Vio was holding onto Reds' hands as he kissed him. Tears were rolling down his face, from Reds' eyes.

Blue panted lightly to try and stop himself, but failed as tears easily rolled down his cheeks from his eyes; this shocking sight saddened him greatly.

-------------------- --------------------

Blue opened his eyes from his sleep in his bed. His pyjama shirt was undone, revealing the middle of his chest. He sat up slowly and wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks with his sleeves.

"Come on. Blue." He sniffed, "You wouldn't want Red-san to see you cry.."

He turned his head and his eyes widened from seeing Red missing from his side.

"...Red-san..?"

Blue raised his head up as he heard a faint crying. He put on his shoes and made his way out.

Blue walked down the pathway leading out of the ranch. He turned the corner and saw Red, crouched down by the stone wall; knees brought up to his chest, face buried in his arms, crying. He also wore his shoes with his pyjamas.

Blue walked to him, "R-Red-san?" He sat down next to him and placed his hand on Reds' shoulder, "Red-san..what's wrong?"

Red lifted his head up slightly and sniffed to try and prevent his crying, "It's a..bad dream I had..."

-------------------- --------------------

_Mido, Shoku and Seiha appeared before a blurry green and yellow background. They were smirking evilly at Red, the one seeing these visions before him._

_"There he is! The fire demon!" Seiha said._

_"He's the one who'll burn this whole forest down!" Shoku said._

_Mido pointed to Red, "Yeah! He's the one who will bring destruction to all of us!"_

_The three Kokiri boys faded away as Blue appeared before him, infront of a blurry blue and black background. He looked down to the ground with his eyes shadowed by his hair._

_"You did it." He raised his head up, "You're the one who killed them. It's all your fault they're gone."_

_Blue disappeared as blazing fire suddenly came up and covered the place. Vio appeared, deep within the flames. He sat there, holding onto his left arm with his hand. His clothes and skin were badly burnt; scabby blood coming through, most of the skin black from the amount that was left. A half-burnt flower was held within his right hand._

_"You're the one." He turned his badly burnt face to Red, "You're the one who'll kill us all."_

------------------ --------------------

Red had buried his face into his arms again as he cried, "That dream..made me realise..just how wrong I am!" He lifted his head slightly with a look of self-pity, "Red..is the colour of danger, and anger, and death...and...blood! Holding the colour of red, fire brings nothing but destruction!"

Blue moved himself infront of Red as he put his other hand on Reds' other shoulder, "Red-san! That's not true! Listen.."

Red brought his knees down as Blue hugged him closely.

"Red..is the colour of the summer flowers that grow. Red is the colour of the sweet cherries and strawberries. Red is the festive colour of that holy celebration. Red is the first colour on that rainbow that brings a smile to everyone. But, most importantly.." Blue brought his head back so he could look into Reds' eyes, "..Red is the colour of love.."

They closed their eyes as Blue brought his head to Reds' and perfectly kissed him on the lips. Reds' final tears departed as they dripped off the bottom of his face.

A few moments passed and Blue brought his face away. They stared into each others' eyes, lovingly.

"Blue-kun.."

"And also, Red-san.." Blue held onto Reds' hands in his, "Fire brings everyone together with its' warmth."

Blue opened Reds' hands up and a small, soft flame appeared within them.

Reds' eyes glistened, "..It is warm.."

Blue smiled, "It makes me happy to see you smile again."

Red nodded and retreated the fire back into his hands as he wrapped his arms around Blue.

He rubbed his cheek against Blues' chest, "Blue-kun..I love you.."

Blue put his arms around Red and held him closer, "..I love you too..."

Blue noticed Red looking up to the moon and stars in the night sky. He brought his left hand up, held his index finger and thumb together by his lips and blew. As he did, several bubbles flew out and floated in the air. The light from the moon and the stars reflected off from the bubbles.

Red perked up as his eyes glistened, "Wow..how pretty..."

Blue smiled at Red as he tightened his arm around him, "..Red-Chan..."

-------------------- --------------------

It came to dawn. Vio and Shadow were helping Malon feed the Cuccos. Blue was in the kitchen, helping Cremia by washing the dishes.

Green had slept in the barn that night, still in his clothes. He sat by three huge jugs of Lon Lon Milk. He hadn't slept long, as he had been refilling his small glass with the milk. He couldn't quite sit still as his body sometimes moved to-and-fro, and a deep red colour could be seen on his face.

"Girls...who needs 'em?" Green hiccupped, "I don't care about 'em...I got my boys with me! Eheheheh!"

Green looked to his empty glass and then knelt up to look in the jug.

"Huh? Empty?"

Green slouched back against the wall and then turned his head to look at the back of the jug.

"Hello? What's this?" He leaned in and read the label, "'Warning: Do not consume more than two glasses within an hour as too much may cause drunkeness.'" Green smirked, "Heh! You sure got that right!" He hiccupped again.

He put his glass down and slowly made his way up to his feet.

"I think...I need a nap.."

Green began to make his way out the barn and to his room. As he walked through the kitchen, he stared at Cremia until he bumped into the wall beside the door of his room. He made his way in and closed the door behind him.

"Man, that Cremia is hot..I'd like to get one from her one day.." Green hiccupped then groaned, "Aw, man...I'm so randy for a kiss right now..."

Green glanced around the room and noticed Red, still sleeping in his bed.

Green blinked, "He's...basically a girl...I mean...I saw those x-rays..."

Green walked to Reds' bed and knelt down by the side of it. He slowly brought his face closer and closed his eyes as he planted his lips apon Reds'.

Reds' eyes shot open in extreme shock. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't break away from Greens' kiss. Green eventually pulled his face away and Red sat up and screamed. Green quickly covered Reds' mouth with his hands to stop him.

"Hey, Red. Shhh!"

Reds' scream died down and Green took his hands away.

"W..what was that about, Green?"

Green smiled, "Let's not tell anyone about this, 'kay?"

Red perked up, "W-what does that mean?!"

Red brought his hand back and then sent Green flying to the opposite side of the room as he punched him in the face.

Blue stepped into the room, "I heard screaming! Is everyone OK?"

"Oh, Blue-kun!" Red rushed to him and clutched his arms around him, "Blue-kun! Green! He..He..!" Red sighed, "He completed his collection, Blue-kun.."

"Huh?" Blue looked to Green, knocked out cold, on the floor, "I see.."

-------------------- --------------------

The five Links stood before Malon and Cremia, at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Well, I guess we should get going now." Green said.

Red smiled, "Thanks for the accommodation!"

"It was fun to help you feed the animals." Shadow said.

Blue winked, "Thanks for teaching me that dish-washing technique, Cremia!"

"You were a really big help to us." Vio said.

Malon smiled, "It's no problem! You were a really big help to us too!"

Cremia smiled, "Take care now!"

The Links turned round, "See ya!"

They began to walk on their way again to Hyrule.

Malon waved, "Bye! Take care, guys!"

Shadow turned his head to Green, "Hey, Green. How did it go with Malon?"

"Huh?" Green rubbed his head, "I'm not sure..I don't really remember...But I sure did kiss someone.."

Red buried his face in Blues' tunic, "Noooo..."

"So, you kissed her?" Vio asked.

"No...I definately left her room before the kiss.." Green pondered.

"Maybe you dreamed it, Green!" Blue exclaimed.

"Hmm.." Greens' face lightened up, "Come on, guys! We're getting so close to Hyrule!"

Green began to run forward as the others followed, "Yosha!!"


	17. Back at home in Hyrule

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 17: Back at home in Hyrule**

The five Links kept running over the green fields to Hyrule. As it came closer, Greens' face lightened up the most. They finally reached the low trees as they ran through them.

"We made it...We made it!!" Green cheered.

Green quickened his pace as he led the others.

"We're back everyone!! We're back!!" Green yelled out.

As they ran through the town, the townsfolk all looked round to Green, "Who's that? It is Link, isn't it? Link's back? It's been so long! It's Link! He's back!"

The young children ran off from their homes and parents to follow Green.

"You got quite a lot of fans, Green." Shadow said.

"Everyone's missed you, Green!" Vio said.

Green turned his head to them and smiled, "Come on! My dad should be working in the castle!"

They got to the clearing leading up to the castle entrance. In the middle was a huge fountain with clean, sparkling water. They all stopped infront of it to get their breaths back. The Hyrule castle guards brought shocked looks apon their faces as they recognised these five.

Green tried to call out, "Dad! We're home.."

His voice didn't make it as he hunched down to get his breath back again.

Valenzuela and Norman walked out the castle entrance, only to stop in their tracks at the sight of the Links.

"Th..that is Link, isn't it!" Norman said.

"He's finally back.." Valenzuela turned back and ran inside the castle.

In a room, somewhere upstairs in the castle, the General and Zelda were having a discussion. The General leaned against a wall, next to a small window which displayed some of the sea.

"..which is why I will be out until sometime this afternoon." Zelda explained, "The two guards who usually patrol inside the castle will come with me, so that will be your job until I return."

"Uh..but.."

"I know it's been a tough week for you, also with Links' disappearence, but if you could just do this for me.."

The General paused, "..Of course, Princess Zelda."

Valenzuela burst through the doors of the room, "Excuse me, Princess! General! Your son! He's returned!"

Their eyes widened, "What?!"

"My son!" The General ran out, followed by Valenzuela.

Zelda followed, "Link?!"

Green raised his head up as he heard his fathers' voice, "Link!! Link!!"

"Dad?"

He watched his father run out the castle, "Link!"

Greens' face lightened up, "Dad!"

The General knelt down as Green ran to him and lept into his arms. Tears slipped from their eyes as they hugged each other tight.

"My son! You're finally back! It's been too long! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too.."

His father held Green by his shoulders and wiped his tears away.

"I'm so happy you're alright, Link. I was so worried. But I never lost hope for you, because I know you're a strong-willed boy."

"Link!"

Greens' head perked up and turned round to see Zelda run to him.

His face lightened up, "Zelda!"

"Link!" She glomped him, "Link! I'm so happy you're safe!"

Green smiled and put his arms around her, "I'm happy you're safe too!"

Zeldas' head perked up as she noticed the other four Links. The children around them were tugging on their tunics, confused as to why they were different colours.

Zelda blinked in confusion, "Your allies?" She stepped back to face Green, "I thought you returned the Four Sword back to its' shrine."

"Yeah, I was wondering about those four." The General said.

Greens' head perked up, "Oh! Well..I guess we should tell you.."

"Not this story again!?!" The other four Links exclaimed in unison.

Green turned his head to them, "Don't worry, guys. This is the last time. I'm sure.."

-------------------- --------------------

A good fifteen or twenty minutes passed. The five Links sat on the fountain ledge to tell their story to the group of children sat around them, listening admirably. The General and Zelda stood behind them.

"..and then we finally made it here." Green then sighed in relief.

The children applauded as the Links sweat-dropped. Their parents came and collected them as their children told their mums and dads this awesome story. The General and Zelda walked to the Links.

"Wow Li-uh, Green. You guys sure have been through a lot." Zelda said to him.

Green smiled and nodded.

Two Hyrule guards walked up to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda! Are you ready?"

"It's time for you to go to the ceremony in the town to the east."

Zelda nodded, "OK." She turned her head to the others as she walked away with the guards, "See you guys later! Remember your job, General!"

The General bowed, "Yes! Right away, Princess Zelda!"

Green looked up to his father, "You have to do a job?"

He nodded, "Yes. She made it my job for today to patrol inside the castle. But it's been so exhausting for me all day.." His head then perked up, "I know! Son, would you mind doing this job for me?"

"Uh..but..we need to go and defeat..Ganondorf.."

"Oh? I see..But, one thing's first. Do you know where Ganondorf is?"

"Uh..well.."

Green turned his head round to the others. They shrugged and then grabbed ahold of their stomachs which rumbled loudly.

"Heh, I think it's lunch time!" Blue said.

"We're gonna head on off to the town." Vio said.

"See ya later!" Red said.

At that, the four of them darted off to the town. The General smiled and put his hands on Greens' shoulders.

"You up to the job, Green?"

Green looked up to his dad and smiled, "OK! Sure! I guess I owe you! Eheheheh!"

-------------------- --------------------

Vio and Shadow were in a japanese noodle restaurant, eating their bowls of ramen with their chopsticks.

Vio swallowed down some of his, "Mmmmm...Ah! This ramen sure is good!"

Vio noticed Shadow just looking down at his ramen, prodding it with his chopsticks.

"Hey, Shadow-Chan. Is something wrong?"

Shadow looked up to Vio, "Eh? Well, it's just that..this doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that..we don't know where Ganondorf is. We should be out there finding and ridding of him!" Shadow clenched his fist, "But how can we when we don't even know where he is?!"

Vio rested his hand on Shadows' fist, "It's OK, Shadow-Chan. We'll figure it out." Vio winked, "Let's just take a break for now, eh? Now hurry up and eat or your ramen will get cold."

"OK.." Shadow ate some of his ramen and a look of delight came across his face, "Mmmm! This ramen is delicious!"

Vio smiled and laughed to himself.

-------------------- --------------------

Blue was lying on his back on the fountain ledge. He picked grapes from the bunch that he had, threw them into the air and caught them in his mouth as he chewed and swallowed them.

He smirked, "Ah, Blue. You got the skills that kills."

He threw a grape into the air but it dropped right down the back of his throat. He quickly sat up and buried his face in the fountain water. As he brought his face back up he swallowed down the water which cleared his throat.

Blue sighed in relief, "That was close one.." He turned his head back round, "Huh?" His head perked up.

Infront of him, on the grass near the trees a few metres away from the fountain, he could see Red. He had his eyes closed as he danced gracefully with his firery ribbon. Each step he took like he was a natural ballet dancer.

Blue watched him like he was mezmorised, "What a..graceful and beautiful dance.." He blushed slightly.

Red opened his eyes and he perked up and blushed as he noticed Blue watching him. He quickly retreated the fire back into his hand and legged it to hide behind a tree.

"Blue-kun saw my dance! But it's not ready yet! I wonder if he liked it.."

Blue blinked in confusion then smiled, "Red-Chan.."

"Blue!!"

Blue's head perked up, "That's me!"

He looked up into the sky and saw a flying Rito man. He wore a short sleeved robe so his wings could span out easily. He had light brown skin, red eyes and white hair that pointed up. He also carried a delivery bag with him.

"Letter for Blue!!" He called out.

Blue stood up and waved his arms in the air, "Down here!! Hey!!"

The Rito man flew down to Blue and handed him the mail, "Here."

Blue looked up to him as he took the letter, "Hey, I know you. Medli told me..Quill the Postman, right?"

"That's right. She told me about you too."

"Eheheheh.." Blue opened up the envelope and opened out the letter.

Quill stretched his arms and legs out by the side of the fountain to get ready to take flight again as Blue read his letter.

"Hey, Blue!

I just wanted to write this letter to you to

wish you well. I hope you've gotten to

Hyrule alright. Of course you have, I

believe in you. I've been training

really hard every day for our rematch.

I've gotten so much stronger, you wouldn't

believe it! You better have gotten stronger

too! We promised!

From Ralph"

At the bottom of the letter was a chibi doodle of Ralph, making the 'peace' sign.

Blue's face lightened up, "It's from Ralph! I'm happy he's alright.."

Quill got ready, "Time to take o-"

"Wait!" Blue stopped him, "Can I..send a letter back?"

Quill paused then smiled at him, "Of course! I could use a break."

-------------------- --------------------

Green walked up to the upstairs landing, "It's good to be home again. A place where I can walk around, knowing what's there.."

Green heard Zeldas' voice from downstairs, "Thankyou very much!"

He perked up, "Oh no!" He frantically looked around, "I better hide! I don't want to get dad into trouble!"

He went into the closest room and shut the door behind him. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes.

"This is Zeldas' room.."

Around the room were several chests of drawers and wardrobes. In the middle, against the wall, was Zeldas' huge bed with pink and purple sheets. There was a large window to the left of the bed with the view of the town. There was a door to the right of the bed leading to a bathroom.

Green heard Zelda come closer to the door, "Whew, how exhausting.."

Green frantically looked around the room, "Crap! Crap! I need a place to hide!"

He quickly dove under the huge bed as Zelda entered her room. She closed the door behind her and stepped out of her shoes.

She sighed, "I need a break..I think I'll have a bath.."

She took off her crown and set it down on top of the drawers. There she also put her triforce charm connected to the shoulder blades. She put her belt, the triforce banner and her gloves on the bed. Off came her skirt which she also put on the bed.

Green peeked out as he saw Zelda pull off her shirt and toss it onto the bed.

Greens' face began to turn red, "U-uh oh.."

Zelda un-clipped her bra and slipped her arms out of the straps. She perked up as she heard her shirt fall off the bed. She bent down to pick it up and froze as she picked it off Greens' head.

Greens' nose bled from this sight; Zelda holding her bra on with one hand, just barely covering her breasts.

Just then, Zeldas' loud scream echoed through the castle and some ways around it.

Zelda held her blanket to cover herself and pushed Green to the door.

"Get out! Get out! Get out, Green!"

"I didn't mean to see you, Zelda! Honest!"

Green turned round to her but his hands were in the wrong position as Zeldas' breasts pressed into them. They both froze as Zeldas' face turned bright red. She looked to Greens' face, drooling slightly and smirking greedily.

"PERVERT!!!"

The next thing he knew, Green got punched in the face which sent him flying out the window. Blood poured out from his nose as he flew over the fountain and landed on his face onto the ground, next to Blue. Blue was writing a letter with a pen and paper Quill gave to him. Quill was sitting on the side of the fountain, drinking a can of Cola.

Blue looked down to Green, "What did you do?"

Green looked up to Blue, blood still trickling from his nose, "Nothing! I didn't mean to watch her undress and touch her breasts on purpose!"

"Sure you didn't.."

Green stood up and wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Blue held up his letter, "I'm writing a letter back to Ralph!"

"Hey, Ralph!

I'm happy I got a letter from you! It was

tough, but we all got back to Hyrule. We're

a strong team after all. Don't worry, I have

gotten stronger too. Just you wait! I will

come back to see you. I just gotta do my

job of being a hero first. I won't break my

promise to you.

See ya soon! Blue"

At the bottom of his letter, he had also put a chibi doodle of himself making the 'peace' sign.

Blue folded the letter up and put it into an envelope.

He handed it to Quill, "OK! It's ready!"

"Thanks!" Quill took it from him and put it in his delivery back. He took off and flew up into the sky, "Oh! By the way, Green! It sure did sound like you were enjoying yourself in there!"

"Yeah, I did! I mean...GAH! SHUT UP!!"

"Hey, guys!"

Green and Blue turned their heads round and saw Vio run up to them. He carried Shadow, who was sleeping peacefully, on his back.

"What happened to Shadow?" Green asked.

Vio set him down on the ground, against the fountain ledge.

"He finds it so delicious, but ramen makes him awfully sleepy." Vio explained as he sat down next to Shadow.

Out of nowhere, Red suddenly glomped Blue, "Blue-kun!"

Blue fell back into the water with Red clung tightly onto him.

"R-Red-Chan!"

"'Red-Chan'?" Green asked.

Shadows' dream was that of a memory, back when he was a shadow.

_He had his arm around Vio as he pointed to the dark mirror._

_"It's like a Dark Fountain. As long as we have this mirror we're invincible."_

Shadow suddenly leaned forward as his eyes shot open from his sleep, "The Dark Mirror!"


	18. Haunting Memories

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 18: Haunting Memories**

"Shadow-Chan? What are you talking about?"

Shadow turned to the others, "The Dark Mirror..is the only way to..reach Ganondorf!"

The others gasped, "Wha?!"

Vio and Shadow got up to their feet as Green spoke, "How does that work? I thought the Dark Mirror was only used as the provider of dark power."

Shadow nodded, "That and also a transportation device to certain places. But the reason it gives out dark power is because it's the main entrance to the Dark World."

Blue made his way back to the fountain ledge with Red still clung onto him.

"The 'main entrance'?" Red asked.

"Floormasters can also do the trick." Shadow replied.

"So that's where Ganondorfs' lair is?" Blue asked.

Shadow nodded, "That's where we have to go."

Red clung on tighter to Blue with a look of worry on his face. Blue smiled at him as he stroked his hair.

"Now that we know, we have to leave immediately!" Vio instructed, "We're all ready, right?"

Red and Blue nodded, then Shadow.

Greens' head perked up, "Wait! Before we go..I need to tell my dad.."

-------------------- --------------------

His house was settled in a quiet place, away from the town and castle. Green was to only one to go as the others waited by the fountain.

His father opened the door; he was only wearing a shirt and trousers as he was on his break, "Green?"

Green was looking down to the ground, "...We know.."

"Know what?"

"We know where Ganondorf is...and how to get to him."

"Oh..So this means you'll have to set off pretty soon."

Green nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted to let you know first."

The General knelt down and hugged his son tight, "You can do it. I know you will. I believe in you five heroes."

Green stepped back and a smile lit up his face, "We will do it! We will return victorious! We will restore peace back to this world!"

The General smiled and stroked Greens' hair, "Give it your all, son."

"Don't worry! We won't let you down!" He turned round, "See ya soon!"

At that, he ran off as his father waved at him.

-------------------- --------------------

"Guuuys!"

They turned their heads and watched Green run to them.

He stopped by them, "So, where's the Dark Mirrors' whereabouts?"

"In the Tower of Fires' basement, last time I recall." Vio said.

"That's up Death Mountain, to the north." Shadow pointed.

"Let's go!" Green ran off first.

"Right!" They followed.

-------------------- --------------------

To get to Death Mountain, they had to run across a few green hills. They jogged there in order to conserve their energy. Blue and Red jogged behind the others.

"..Blue-kun..?"

"Huh?" Blue turned his head round to Red, who was looking down to the ground, blushing, "What is it?"

"..Blue-kun...Did you..." He looked up to him, "Did you like..my dance?"

"Eh?" His head perked up as he blushed, "Y..yeah.." He smiled sweetly at Red, "It was so beautiful and graceful..I never knew you had such special talent."

Red's smile spread across his face, "..Oh, Blue-kun!"

He leapt up and glomped Blue, who held Red in his arms as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Red-Chan!"

Green skidded to a stop as he turned to Blue and Red on the ground. Vio and Shadow also stopped and turned round.

"Hey, Blue! How come you're suddenly calling him 'Red-Chan'?" Green asked.

Blues' teeth gritted slightly, "That tears it.."

He quickly got up to his feet and held Red close to him, in his arms.

"So what if I call him that?! So what if I'm deeply attracted to Red-Chans' adorable looks and loving personality? I'm in love with him, alright? I've grown in confidence!"

Red, slightly scared, looked up to Blue as he blushed slightly, "Blue-kun.."

"Wow. What a bold confession." Vio said.

Green sweat-dropped as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's alright, Blue. I was just wondering.."

Shadow heard a faint voice of Ganondorf in his head, "Aren't you coming?"

Shadows' head perked up and he pointed in the direction of Death Mountain, "Hey, guys! We can't waste time! We gotta get to the Tower of Fire!"

"Oh, right." Green replied.

Blue blushed slightly as he grabbed ahold of Reds' hand as they jogged on their way again.

-------------------- --------------------

They reached the foot of Death Mountain, which sloped upwards slightly near the bottom but was then just a vertical climb up the rocky surface.

"Aw, man. Do we have to climb it again?" Red asked.

"It'll waste too much of our energy!" Blue claimed.

"Plus we're time consumed." Shadow added.

"Hmmm..." Green pondered as he stepped back a few paces.

The others turned their heads round to him.

"Green? What the hell are you doing?" Blue asked him.

Greens' head perked up as he smirked and clicked his finger, "Got it!"

A look of confusion came across the other Links' faces.

Green ran forward to the others and jumped as he swished his hand up. The wind picked him up as he shot up, high into the air.

"Yeeeah haaa!!"

"Wow, Green! You're flying!" Red excitably exclaimed.

"How cool..." Shadow commented.

"Now how are we supposed to get up there?" Vio asked.

"Hey, Green!! Didn't you forget us?!" Blue yelled out to him, "I thought we were in this together!!"

Green stopped high up in the air, about one third of the way up, and turned to the others, "Don't think you guys aren't coming with me."

He then quickly raised his arm and hand up high. The others looked down at their feet as the wind picked up under them and shot them up into the air.

"Woooaah!!"

As they caught up to Green, he began to fly up too as he led them.

"Wow! I can't believe we're flying!" Red said.

Green smiled, "It's a shame you can't control yourselves! I'm in charge of that!"

"Haha! This way's much faster than climbing up!" Shadow laughed.

It didn't take too long for them to reach their target ledge of Death Mountain. Green controlled the wind so they could float gently down to their feet.

Blue smirked, "Wow! That was so cool!"

Vio turned his head to Green, "You alright, Green? That didn't take up too much of your energy, did it?"

Green had his hand on his chest as he panted lightly, "..No..Don't worry.." He turned his head to Vio and stuck his thumb up, "I'm alright."

Shadow ran to the nearby cave, the same one which Tingle had told them was the shortcut.

"Hey, guys! Come on!" He called to them, "We gotta go!!"

The others ran to Shadow, "Right!"

They made their way in as it got darker and darker.

"It's pitch black in here." Blue said.

"I'll handle it!"

Shadow clicked his finger as a bright ball of light appeared on his finger. Right infront of them were herds of cyclops', ready to attack and eat them. The Links smirked as they drew out their now-powerful swords. A look of 'oh crap' came across the cyclops' faces.

The many sounds of swords slashing through the cyclops' could be heard from the cave. It didn't take long until they were all destroyed, and the Links ran out the other end of the cave with their swords collected of force.

"Man, those cyclops leave less force than hissiis do." Shadow said.

Blue sweat-dropped, "And to think..our swords used to bounce right off them.."

Red lifted his head and pointed to the Tower of Fire, "Hey, guys. We're back here."

"The Tower of Fire." Green said.

As a cause from possessed Vio and his Wind Waker, the top floor was gone completely with only some rubble left over.

Green led the others, "Let's go, guys."

They walked round to the entrance and made their way in. Shadow followed behind the rear of the group as they walked down the stairs leading to the basement. He looked down to the ground, thinking to himself.

"Man..this place being all empty gives me the creeps.." Red said, holding onto his arms.

Blue winked at him, "Don't worry, Red-Chan. We'll get through here together."

Green was trying to fan himself with the collar of his shirt, "Whew..it sure is getting hotter the further down we go.."

"That's because the basement is submerged beneath the lava." Vio explained.

Shadows' head perked up as he heard footsteps with two familiar voices. He turned his attention to the two walking up the stairs; his former shadow self and Vio.

"Say Shadow, about what we were saying earlier, is it possible to defeat Ganon using that mirror?"

"I don't think so. All the mirror can do is give power to the King of Darkness." The past Shadow replied, "If there is such a possibility...that would be when Princess Zelda lends her power to the heroes, right?"

They stopped in their tracks right by Shadow, as he couldn't believe he was watching this conversation again right infront of his eyes.

The former Shadow went on, "That's why we can't have Princess Zelda escape the Sky-Tall Tower of the Wind Palace."

"Sky-Tall...Tower...OK then, so why don't we use Princess Zelda and defeat Ganon!!"

The past Shadow turned to him, "What?!"

"That way the whole world would be ours! We can both be the rulers of this world!"

Shadow smirked, "I see..OK! Let's give it a try."

As Vio walked up to him, Shadow put his arm around him, "Vio, you're an excellent friend."

"Aww shucks."

"No, I mean it. I feel I have finally met a trustworthy ally.."

"Shadow-Chan!"

Shadows' head perked up as the figures before him vanished. He turned his head to the others turned to him.

"Shadow-Chan, it looked like you zoned out there..Is something wrong?"

"Uuuh.." Shadow then thought, "They..must not have seen.."

He came down to them as they went on, "It's nothing..I'm OK.."

-------------------- --------------------

They got to the empty basement, and stood before the Dark Mirror.

"The Dark Mirror.." Vio said.

"One thing's been bothering me..How has it come back?" Green turned his head to Shadow, "I thought you destroyed it for good."

"Because Ganondorf made it." Shadow answered, "It doesn't take much for him to make this. He just simply created a new one when he was unsealed."

Shadows' eyes widened as he stared into the Dark Mirror. In it he only saw himself and a memory.

The past Shadow was up against the mirror, watching it in shock and horror. He watched a faint reflection of Vio, holding a long, thin hammer in his hands and lifting it up, ready to smash the mirror. Vio was standing behind the former Shadow, his eyes widening in fear.

Shadows' nails clenched onto the mirror.

He turned his head to Vio, his face fully enraged, "This traitor must be executed!!"

At that, a few cyclops' pinned Vio down to the floor from behind him.

"No! Vio-kun!"

"Shadow-Chan?"

"Huh?" Shadows' head perked up as the images within the mirror vanished and the others re-appeared in his sight.

"Shadow-Chan..you did it again...are you sure everything's OK?"

Shadow turned his head to Vio as he panted lightly, "..Yeah..I'm just...a bit scared.."

Shadow turned his head back round to the Dark Mirror and he stepped toward it. As he did, the darkness in the mirror began to ripple.

A hand emerged from it and reached out to Shadow. His eyes widened and he stepped back as he watched the body, covered with a dark slime, crawl out. Shadow dropped to the ground as he realised it wasn't just any figure, it was his own past self.

The past Shadows' head slowly raised up and his smile widened apon seeing Shadow. Shadow shivered in fear as his past self crawled toward him. He placed his hands on Shadows' shoulders and brought his face very close to his. These two were in only ones in this empty place as the others couldn't be seen.

"We're both alike...Don't you think so?" The past Shadow asked.

Shadow was completely speechless as he stared into those hypnotising eyes.

"Why do you have to be with those low-leveled people?" He went on as his face came closer, "Why won't you come back..-"

"Shadow-Chan!"

Shadows' head perked up as he felt Vios' hands hold onto his shoulders. Vio replaced the position of that former Shadow as he knelt down infront of him. The other three had stepped closer to Shadow in concern.

"Shadow-Chan, please...please tell me...what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

"It's...It's..."

Vio helped Shadow up to his feet. Shadow closed his eyes in disgust as his teeth gritted slightly.

"H..He's haunting me.." Shadow opened his eyes, "With my memories.."

"W-what?! Who?" Vio asked.

Shadow looked to the mirror and another memory began to appear within it. The others could also see it as they saw Shadow sitting alone in the darkness. He lifted his head and his smile widened as he looked at the Shadow outside the mirror.

"Why won't you come back to the Dark World, Shadow?" He asked, "There's a high position that awaits you there. The other four can come too. You can all be trapped here together.."

"Stop it!!" Shadow came up to the mirror and clenched his fingers on it, "Stop it, Ganondorf! Stop showing me these visions! They're not part of my life anymore!"

"Hm Hm...That's where you're wrong.."

Their eyes widened as they heard Ganondorfs' voice from the mirror. Streams of darkness began to sprout from the mirror and wrap around each of the Links' heads. They yelped in pain as they struggled to reach for their agony.

Ganondorfs' voice went on, "That is your life, Shadow. They're your memories aren't they? Your past is part of your life!"

The darkness began to pull them closer to the mirror.

"Now..come on in so the fun can start. Hm Hm Hm..."

"Waaaaaah!!"

The Links' got sucked right into the mirror as the last ripple faded.


	19. The Maze of Fears Part 1

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 19: The Maze of Fears Part 1**

Vio lay on his front, on the ground, unconscious. He was in what seemed to be a corridor, with the walls and floor made with dark stones. Lit along the walls were dim candles.

His eyes twitched and he raised his head up as he slowly opened his eyes. He brought himself up to his knees and rubbed his head.

"Man..what..was that? It felt as if...the darkness was trying to get into my mind..." His head then perked up as he looked around, "Shadow-Chan?! Green?! Red?! Blue?!...We can't be.."

"Ah, Vio..So you're the first to awaken here.."

Vios' eyes widened, "You're...Ganondorf, aren't you? Show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I can't..You're the only one here..You're all alone in this place.."

"What..is this place?"

"You're in the Dark World now..Deep in the Maze of Fears.."

"Maze of...Fears?"

"Hm Hm..that's right..You're trapped in this place now..But the only way to overcome it...is to overcome your fear..But that's such an impossible thing to do for someone of your low level!" Ganondorfs' voice laughed, "Fight all you can..it won't be long.."

His voice faded away, and Vio stood up while trying to figure all this out.

"Overcome my..fear...?" His head then perked up from hearing a familiar womans' voice.

"Vio.."

Vio looked ahead of him and saw Volivia, from Ishidukuri Hospital, walking toward him. She had a possessed face about her and she carried with her a giant needle.

His spine tingled as he stepped back, "V-Volivia?!"

"It's time, Vio..It's time for your injection.."

At that, she pushed some of the bottom up which caused some of the solution from the needle to squirt out.

Vios' eyes widened in fear as he stepped back, "N-n-no! I-I don't need to take it!"

"You have to, Vio.."

"No!"

"Take it, Vio.."

"N-no way!"

Vio found himself backed to a dead end as he tried to push himself further back.

"Vio..It's just one long, agonising, time-stretching pain..What is there to worry about?"

Tears began to appear at his eyes, "N-no! I don't wanna! You can't make me!"

"Come on, Vio..You wouldn't want to let Shadow down, would you?" Volivia then pointed the needle point right at him.

"N-no! Get away!!"

Vio shut his eyes as he formed and whipped a thorned vine at Volivia. He heard no screams or yelps for pain, so he opened his eyes for the answer to the reason of no response.

Volivia had disappeared as the last colours of her faded away and the vine fell to the ground.

Vio blinked in confusion as he retreated the vine back into his hand, "W..what the? It was just an illusion.." He looked at the symbol on his hand and felt its' power, "..It's...strong...Keeping us together...The others must be here too! Trapped in their fears.."

Vio ran forward and turned the corner as he ran through the huge maze, in search for the others.

-------------------- --------------------

Blue was lying on the ground, unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

He turned his head to look around, "W..where the hell am I?" He rubbed his head, "What happened?"

Blue put his hand back on the ground, "Well, I'm not gonna figure anything out by just sitting here." He got up to his feet and looked around, "Now, what is this place?"

Just then, one of the floor tiles fell through to empty-ness. Another followed and then another. Blue watched in shock and horror as the entire floor, walls and ceiling crumbled away and fell into empty-ness.

All Blue could see in his sight was the sky, all around him. He stood upon his floor tile, being held up with a crooked rock pillar.

"W..what the hell is this? W..what's happening?" He brought his hands up and watched them shake, "Wha...why am I shivering? I can't be.."

He briefly looked down for a second and then immediately shut his eyes, "N..no..I can't be..scared...I'm the...the..blu-"

His eyes shot open, widening in great fear, as he stared down to the empty sky below him. He shivered greatly and his breathing quickened in pace. Tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"This..feeling...I can't..stop..I...I...I...I'm..scared! I'm scared! I'm scared.."

He moved his foot in slightly which caused some of the tile to crumble away. Blue froze in complete fear, his breathing quickening even more.

"N..no! I don't want to be here anymore! Someone..please..help me! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared!!"

Just then, a vine wrapped itself around Blues' stomach and pulled him off the stone pillar he was on, just before it crumbled away. Vio was the source of that vine which he used to pull Blue to him on the ledge he was on. The floor, walls and ceiling were still intact, but there was a huge empty gap in the ground where Blue was previously standing.

Vio retreated the vine back into his hand and put his arm around Blue, who was panting to calm himself.

"Blue, you OK?"

"Huh?" He looked up to him, "Vio! What.." He looked to where he previously stood, "..happened?"

"You were trapped in your fear. Of falling, right?"

Blue looked down to the ground, tears still falling down his cheeks, from his eyes, "I didn't think I would have a fear..But it started back at the Sky-Tall Tower.."

Blue remembered back when the four of them went there to rid of Gufuu. After getting lost in the black clouds, Blue mistook his step and would have plummeted to his death if it wasn't for the others grabbing ahold of his arms. Although, when they did fall after discovering their path being Gufuus' hand, Blues' scream was the loudest as it being full of fear.

"Everyone has a fear of something, even if they don't claim to be."

Blue nodded and wiped his tears away with his sleeves, "So, where are we anyway? Do you know?"

"Yeah. We're in the Dark World now. And this is the Maze of Fears." Vio explained, "The others are here too, trapped in their fears, like you and I were."

"How are we meant to find them in this maze? And how do we know they're even here?"

Vio looked down to his element symbol on his hand, "Its' power feels strong. And it will get stronger when we draw closer to each other."

Blue looked to his hands' symbol and nodded, "Like how Forica said..They'll keep us together.." He turned his head to Vio, "Let's go! We have to find them!"

Vio nodded and they both ran through the maze, to carry on their search for the others.

-------------------- --------------------

Green was up against a wall with several Hissiis by his feet. Their fiercesome tails rattled as they hissed at him, their sharp teeth glistening within their jaws. Green was on his tip-toes on one foot, trying to get further away from them. He shivered and looked down to them in fear.

"G-g-get away! Get away! Leave me alone! Horrible snakes, lea-!"

Just then, a Hissii fell from the ceiling and held itself from Greens' neck as it came closer to his face.

His eyes widened as he screamed, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Several water bullets suddenly darted at and speared right through the Hissiis, destroying them. Greens' head perked up as the Hissii around his neck was shot and killed into force.

He watched Blue and Vio run to him, "Green!"

Greens' face lightened up, "Blue! Vio!"

Vio pulled out his sword and collected the force left. Green latched his arms around Blue as he sobbed lightly. He rested his hands on Greens' back to comfort him as Blue ever-so slightly blushed.

"Oh, thank God you guys came and took care of those snakes! I'm ever so grateful!"

Greens' grip tightened around Blue who blushed slightly more.

"Uh...Uuh!" Blue pushed Green off him by his shoulders, "We can't rest yet! We still have Red-Chan and Shadow to find!"

"That's right! Come on!" Vio withdrew his sword as they ran through the maze in their search.

-------------------- --------------------

Shadow was huddled down on the ground, in the corner of two walls. Several large spiders crept slowly toward him on the floor and walls. Shadow stared at the biggest one(about his current height) in fear as tears filled his eyes.

"N-no! Get away! Get away! Get away from me!" Shadow shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes, "I don't want to be in this place! Someone..someone, please...Save me!!"

Several long, thorned vines suddenly popped out of the ground and each squeezed into the spiders, squishing and killing them. Shadow looked around to check all the spiders were gone and then looked ahead of him as the tentacle-vines retreated back into the ground.

Shadows' face lighted up as he watched them run to him, "Vio-kun! Green! Blue!"

Shadow stood up and ran to them. Vio collected Shadow in his arms who hugged him tight.

"I..I'm so relieved I'm not alone in this place!" Shadow said.

"Of course!" Green said, "The elements keep us together! We'll never be apart!"

Blues' eyes widened, "Red-Chan!"

The others turned their heads to him, "Huh?"

"Red-Chan, he's...he's still alone..and trapped in his fear!"

"Then let's hurry and find him!" Green instructed.

They ran through the maze together, their elements' power leading them on the right paths to go on. Blue led the group as his pace quickened.

Greens' head perked up, "Eh? Blue?"

"I'm really worried for Red-Chan...He's not as strong as us in bravery...I'm afraid he'll be more trapped in his fear then us.."

"What is his fear?" Vio asked him.

Blue replied, "...Death."


	20. The Maze of Fears Part 2

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 20: The Maze of Fears Part 2**

Red was wondering through the maze, choosing paths, but not being sure of where he was going.

"Blue-kun! Green! Shadow! Vio!" He then sighed, "I'm never gonna find them..I don't like being alone in this place..I don't even know where this place is.." Red leaned back against a wall, "I'm alone and lost.."

Red went on his way again as he turned a corner. His head perked up as he heard Blues' voice.

"Red-Chan!"

"Blue-kun?"

Several metres ahead of Red, he could see Blue waving at him, with light shining behind him.

"Red-Chan! I've been waiting for you! Come on!"

Reds' face lightened up, "Blue-kun!" He started running to him, "Blue-kun! I'm so happy you're here!"

Blue suddenly brought a stunned look upon his face as blood trickled from his mouth. His pupils then widened as he screamed. A Five Sword burst out from his chest at the location of his heart, blood spurting out onto the ground infront of him. Red immediately stopped on the spot as his pupils shrank.

He screamed, "Blue-kun!!!"

Blues' eyes lost their pupils and shining as they turned to a faded grey. The sword came back out his chest as his dead, bloody body collapsed onto the ground. Vio was exposed, holding onto that blood-stained sword. A villainous smile spread across his face with his Wind Waker-possessed eyes.

Red fell to his knees, on the ground. He shivered in great fear as continuous tears fell down his face.

"B...Blue-kun...W...why?! Why!!"

Vio stared at Red as he brought his sword up to his mouth and licked some of the blood off it.

"Red!! Red!!"

Green ran out from Vios' side to Red as Vio watched him. Just when he got a couple of metres ahead of him, Vio reached his hand out and gestured his middle and index fingers up. Two long, thorned tentacle vines suddenly came up out of the ground, either side of Green and held him by the sides of his neck, high up in the air.

Green was frozen in his state. The two thorns that held him up were pricked into the sides of his neck. Blood was trickling down where the thorns were dug in.

Vio and Red watched him writhe in pain. Vio then waved his hand away and the vines deeply scratched the front and back of Greens' neck before retreating back into the ground. Green coughed out blood and his last breath as he fell down upon Blues' corpse.

Red shook his head, wanting all of this to be untrue, "N..no! Stop it! Stop this!!"

"What's wrong, Red?" Vio calmly asked him, "What's causing you to disagree with all this?"

"Vio-kun.."

Shadow walked out from the light to the side of Vio. He rested his head on Vios' chest who held him in his arms. Shadow stared into the air, his eyes out of focus.

"Vio-kun...I want to..die.."

Vio looked down to his love as he smirked, "Alright. If you wish.."

Vio flipped Shadow around by his shoulders so he faced away from him. He brought his sword up and smirked evilly as he stabbed his sword right through Shadows' chest and into his. Blood spurted out from both of them as the blade went straight through their hearts. Shadow kept coughing out blood until his head fell forward of his dead-bodied eyes. Vio turned his head to Red, blood trickling from his mouth, but acting like he hadn't been affected.

"Red, come and join us. Everyone's down there, in the burning flames of hell. We'll all be sent to eternal pain together.."

Red shook his head as tears kept falling from his eyes, "No! ..No! No! No!" He shut his eyes as he held onto his head, "This..can't be happening! Get out! Get out! Get out of my head!"

Red lifted his head up to Vio as he spoke again, "But you'll love it there, Red. They're there too. Those precious loved ones that you killed." He smirked evilly, "You killed them! And it's all your fault they're rotting in hell!"

-------------------- -------------------

Blue, Green, Vio and Shadow were running through the endless maze.

"We must be really close to him now." Blue looked down to the element on his hand, "The elements' power feels really strong.."

They turned a corner and stopped in their tracks. Down at the end of the corridor they could see Red, sat down on the ground, his pupils shrank as he stared out in fear.

"There's Red!" Shadow pointed.

"Red-Chan!"

They ran to him and Blue knelt down infront of him as he held Reds' shoulders.

He shook him slightly, "Red-Chan? Red-Chan!"

Red showed no response as he kept staring out in fear, tears falling down his cheeks.

"He's..trapped in his fear!" Vio informed.

"Like I was..so much that it turned to reality.." Blue said.

Shadow gasped under his breath, "He can't be.."

"No. His element still shows on his hand." Green pointed out.

"Red-Chan, please..snap out of it.."

Blue closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Reds'. Red blinked and his vision of fear disappeared as the real sight was returned to him. His look of fear went away as the last tears dripped onto the ground.

As Blue opened his eyes and brought his face back, Red wrapped his arms around Blue tight.

"Oh, Blue-kun! I'm so happy you're alright!" Red looked up to the others, "I'm happy you're all OK.."

Blue smiled sweetly at Red as he helped him up to his feet, "I'm happy you're alright too. I was so worried about you."

Green sighed in relief, "We're finally back together.."

"But we still gotta get out of this maze." Shadow said.

"Hmm..There must be a way to progress through here.." Vio pondered.

"We need to get to Ganondorf, don't we?" Red asked.

"He's deeper in this Dark World." Shadow said, "..So we need to.."

Green raised his head, "Follow the darkness!"

Shadow clicked his fingers, "That's it!"

Vio sweat-dropped, "He out-smarted me.."

"How do we do that, Green?" Blue asked him.

"Follow me." Green began to run through as the others followed, "We gotta follow the candles that get dimmer and dimmer."

They ran through the corridors and turned corners to follow the dim candles. It got darker and darker, that when they reached the end of a long corridor, they could just about see each other.

To the left of this dead end was another corridor, but no candles were held on the walls.

"This way." Green said.

They began to walk through in the misty darkness.

"It's so dark.." Blue said.

Shadow clicked his finger and a ball of light lit up the corridor. Small spears of darkness darted out from the walls and pierced into the light.

"Yeowch! That stung!" Shadow shook his hand as the light retreated back into it, "I guess that's a no."

Red turned his head to the echoes of dark shadows. He then grabbed ahold of Blues' arm for comfort.

"Uwaah..I'm scared.." He said.

"It's alright, Red-Chan. We'll stay together." Blue smiled at him as he slipped his arm out to hold Reds' hand.

Shadows' head perked up as he heard the sound of insects' jaws, "Spiders!"

Red waved his hand down as small flames flew out and destroyed the few spiders on the ground. Shadow panted to try and calm his scared mind. Red and Vio smiled as they each held onto Shadows' hands.

Red winked at him, "We're all together in this."

"There's no need to be afraid." Vio added.

Shadow nodded and smiled, "Right!"

Green smiled as he reached back and held onto Blues' other hand, "Let's all stay together. Just don't let go of each other."

They took a few steps through the dark corridor until Green stopped from the sound of snakes hissing on the ground.

"Uwaah..snakes..snakes!" Green fearfully said.

Blue brought his sword down to destroy the Hissiis and collect the force left. Blue smiled at Green as he withdrew his sword and held his hand again, with a tighter grip.

He led the others as he walked through, "Remember we're together, Green."

After a few steps through the corridor, they found themselves in a small empty room. After they all got in, they heard a loud slam as the path they took got blocked.

"W-what was that?" Red fearfully asked.

There was a long pause of silence, until the entire floor below them suddenly crumbled away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

They fell down into bottomless darkness, as an evil laugh of Ganondorfs' could be heard.


	21. Greed of the Like Likes

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 21: Greed of the Like Likes**

Green slowly opened his eyes as he lay on his back on the floor. He remembered using his wind powers just a couple of metres before the ground to stop the impact being so hard on him and the others. He could feel their grip on his tunic so he turned his head to look at them. Vio and Shadow were on his right side; Vio over Shadow but both of them holding on. Blue and Red were on his left side; Red holding onto Greens' tunic and Blues' arm. Blue gripped the tightest as he had his arms around Greens' neck, tears almost slipping from his tightly shut eyes.

"They're..holding onto me.." Green whispered to himself, "Uh, hey..guys? You can let go..we've landed."

Vio, Shadow and Red opened their eyes and sat themselves up. Green sat up with Blue still clung onto him.

Red rubbed his back, "Blue-kun?"

"Blue..It's OK now.." Green held onto one of Blues' hands and lifted it off himself.

"Eh?" Blue opened his eyes and looked up to Green, "Oh..uuh.." He sat up and wiped his tears away with his sleeve, "Man..that was so scary.."

Green whispered to himself as he rubbed his neck, "Yeah..I could feel it.."

"Is that your fear? Falling?" Red asked.

Blue nodded, "Yeah.."

They made their way up to their feet as they looked up to what would be the ceiling.

"You can't see the top of it.." Green said.

"We sure did fall a long way." Vio said.

"We're way deeper in the Dark World now." Shadow informed.

Red looked around the huge room they were in, "What do we do now? I can't see anywhere to go."

The room was quite dark as they could still clearly see each other. The walls and floor were made of dark stone tiles, although there were six odd ones of a purple-ish brown texture, three times as big as the regular tiles. There were two on the ground by the wall and four placed high on the wall, opposite the Links. There was what looked like a black long-pointed star on each of them.

Vio looked around, "Hmm..there must be a clue somewhere.." He turned round to wall behind him as he noticed something on it, "Hm?..What's this?"

The others turned round to the wall, where Hylian text could be seen, but only very faintly.

"What does it say?" Red asked.

Green rubbed the writing with his thumb to try and get any dust away, "I can't read it. It's so faded.."

Vio looked closely, "Hmm...I can see the word 'greed'.."

"Hmmm..." They all tried to decipher this message.

"Eeeh, I can't figure it out!" Blue said, "Maybe Ganondorf's trapped us."

Shadow paused, "..If he did, he'd want us to suffer."

There was a pause of pondering and then a cackle from a creature. They turned their attention to one of the odd tiles on the floor. It grew to about five feet tall and that star was actually its' mouth as a long tongue dangled out from it. It wobbled on the spot like it was jelly on a plate.

"W-what is that thing?" Red asked.

"Hmm..I've seen that before." Vio got out his book and flicked through the pages until he came to the picture of the creature before him, "It's a Like Like. It's a dark creature and it especially likes to-Whaaa?!"

The Like Likes' tongue had ripped the page out from Vios' book and swallowed it into its' mouth.

Vio closed his book and fastened it to his belt, "Basically, it likes to eat anything."

"'Anything'?" Blue asked.

The Like Like retracted itself and then expanded itself up as it spat out a wave of black stones. The Links quickly drew out their shields and defended themselves.

"This must be one of its' attacks!" Green said.

The Like Like suddenly stopped its' attack and cried out, "Bleh heh heh! Bleh heh heh!!"

The other five 'odd tiles' on the wall and floor grew to reveal Like Likes. Their tongues shot out at the Links and each snatched their shields off them as they got gobbled down.

"Aw, snap!" Blue exclaimed.

"Atleast they've taken the weight off our backs!" Green reassured.

The first Like Like appeared to pout as it didn't get a shield to eat. It instead shot its' tongue right at Vio.

"Watch out!"

"Wah?!"

Before he knew it, the tongue had wrapped around his body with his arms still free to reach out. The Like Like lifted Vio up into the air who looked down and watched its' mouth open wider, its' saliva stretching from the sides of its' mouth.

"Waah! Oh no!" Vio panicked.

"Vio-kun!"

Shadow quickly formed and threw a light kunai which pierced right through the tongue. Green directed Vio as he fell with the wind so he landed away from the Like Like. Shadow quickly ran to and knelt down by Vio as he helped him pull the tongue around him off.

"Ew, it's gross!" Vio commented.

The Like Like tongues were full of slobber which spread onto whatever touched it.

"How're we gonna beat these things?" Green asked.

Blue drew out his sword and smirked, "We'll just whale on 'em!"

At that, Blue charged to the other Like Like on the ground and swung his sword at it. The attack took no effect as it bounced off the Like Like like it was stone.

"N-no way!" Blue looked at his sword, "Our swords have so much force! They can't be-Woah!"

The Like Like had snatched him by his other wrist with its' tongue and dangled him high in the air, above its' mouth. This quick action caused Blue to drop his weapon.

He reached for it, "My Five Sword!"

"Blue!-Waaah!"

Green had been snatched by two Like Likes on the wall. Their tongues were pulling on each of Greens' arms, fighting for who was going to get him.

Shadow turned his head round, "Green!"

Vio raised his head up, "Blue!"

The Like Like whose tongue had ripped and bled dark purple blood has re-grown it. It suddenly stretched it out to Vio and Shadow on the ground.

"Bleh heh!!"

"Whaa?!"

"Vio-kun!!"

"Shadow-Chan!?"

Its' tongue had wrapped tightly around Vio and Shadows' body and legs, squeezing them into each other. Vios' arms were tightly locked down. The same went for Shadow but the lower half of his left arm was free as he tried to reach for Vio with it.

The Like Like brought them up in the air slowly as the weight of them both caused more effort to be taken. It was about to bring them down into its' mouth until a Like Like on the wall near it stretched its' tongue out to fight for the food. The tongue wrapped around Shadows' head and around his neck twice. It squeezed in tightly and pulled to try and bring Shadow to its' mouth.

The Like Like holding Blue was pulling him higher into the air.

"Red-Chan! My sword!"

"Got it!"

Red ran to Blues' sword and picked it up from the floor.

"Here!" Red threw it to him as Blue caught it by the handle.

As Red lifted his leg up, the Like Like from the wall wrapped its' tongue around it and tugged it up to itself.

"Wha-waaah!"

The Like Like dangled Red infront of it as he held the bottom of his tunic down.

"No! No! Don't look up my skirt!" Red yelled out as he began to blush.

Blue was trying to slice the Like Likes' tongue but it was cleverly moving Blue to dodge his attack.

"Eh?" Blue turned his head to Red, "Red-Chan! It's a tunic..and you're wearing trousers!"

"So?! You'd be doing the same if you had what I had down there!"

Green could feel his arms being pulled with more and more force.

"D..damn.." He thought to himself, "My arms feel like they're gonna rip...and this time I can't be saved.."

Vio opened his eyes half-way, "...Shadow-Chan.."

He watched Shadow try to keep his breath as he slowly choked. He was trying to pull himself closer to Vio.

"..Vio-kun...I won't let it take you...You won't be taken away from me.."

Meanwhile, the Like Like holding onto Red was slithering its' tongue up his leg. It appeared to smirk and drool as it felt and rubbed the area between his legs. Reds' head perked up as his face turned a deep red. He then quickly brought his arms back as he formed large fireballs in his hands.

Extreme rage came across his face, "GET OUTTA THERE YOU PERVERT!!!"

Red brought his hands forward and shot continuous fireballs into the Like Likes' mouth. The attacks exploded on contact which destroyed the Like Like. Blue, Green, Shadow and Vios' heads perked up.

"Inside it is its' weak point!" Blue exclaimed.

Blue quickly sliced the tongue holding him which dropped him to the ground. He ran and caught Red in his arms, who pulled the tongue left around his leg off.

He looked up to Blue with fire in his eyes, "Blue-kun! These perverted Like Likes must die!"

Blue smiled as he allowed Red to stand on his feet, "Fine by me!"

Blue shot water bullets from his hand into the Like Like that tried to eat him. It got destroyed as the attack exploded right on target.

Green suddenly screamed as he felt his arms being pulled apart by the absolute limit, "Gaah! Help!!"

Blue and Red turned their attention to Green and fired their attacks. Blue shot water bullets at one Like Like while Red threw fireballs at the other. Their attacks successfully hit as the Like Likes exploded.

The tongues around his arms drifted off as Green fell to the ground. Blue ran under and skidded onto the ground as he caught Green in his arms.

Like a strong, handsome prince had caught his love in his arms, they gazed into each others' eyes lovingly.

"Are you OK?" Blue asked.

"Yeah..I am now.." Green replied.

"Guys!!" Red interrupted.

Blue and Green snapped out of their 'day-dream' and quickly stood up as they hid their faces blushing.

"Vio and Shadow are still in trouble!" Red pointed out.

The tongue from the Like Like pulling Shadow to it began to bulk out as it managed to pull him to its' mouth. The other Like Likes' tongue had ripped entirely and Vio managed to wiggle himself free as he landed on the ground.

"Shadow-Chan!!"

Red shot fireballs into the Like Like wanting Vio which destroyed it. Blue shot water bullets which cut the tongue holding Shadow. Green directed Shadow with the wind so he landed softly on the ground by him. Vio shot a thorned arrow into the last Like Like which destroyed it. The black force left by all the Like Likes rose up to the dark ceiling.

Green was knelt down by Shadow, who was unconscious, lying on his back. Green pulled the tongue left around his head and neck off.

His eyes widened and he turned his head to the others, "Guys! He's knocked out!"

They turned their heads, "Eh?!"

"Shadow-Chan?"

They ran to Shadow and Vio knelt down by him. He shook him slightly by his shoulders.

"Shadow-Chan? Shadow-Chan?!" His eyes widened, "..He's not..breathing.."

Vio rubbed Shadows' neck where the tongue had been wrapped on it. He then brought his face down and pressed his lips against Shadows'. He gave his breath to Shadow as he took long breaths in to reach his lungs.

After a few breaths, Shadow regained consciousness as he opened his eyes to see Vio. Vio kept his lips kissing Shadows' for a few more seconds until he opened his eyes and found Shadow awake. He perked up and brought his face away as Shadow sat up.

Vio blushed, "Eheheheh..I haven't kissed you in a while..!"

Shadow smiled as Vio helped him up to his feet.

Vio hugged Shadow tight in his arms, "I'm glad you're alright now.."

"M..me too.."

The five of them looked up as a huge shadow came over them.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"It's heading right for us!" Blue panicked.

"Watch out!" Green exclaimed.

They all legged it to the edge of the room as a huge, black force gem landed on the ground from above. They raised their heads as the dust cleared. They walked toward it to investigate.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"It looks like a giant force gem." Green answered.

A side of the huge gem suddenly creaked as it opened like a door. The Links peered in and saw a staircase leading down to pitch black darkness.

"This must be..the way to progress." Vio said.

"Let's go." Green said.

They walked into the force gem and down the stairs. The door behind them closed and the force gem faded away.


	22. Rematch with Chibi Ganon

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 22: Re-match with Chibi Ganon**

Back when the Links were ridding of Chibi Ganon from Kumalon Village, he was frozen and smashed into pieces of their simple attacks. The shattered ice turned to dark smoke but the Links only saw it fade away, thinking he was gone for good. But what they didn't know was the smoke faded to be sent out of the light and to journey back to the Dark Mirror, into the Dark World.

In a huge dark room, where the only light were thin rays from dim candles on the walls, Ganondorf stood; his arms crossed, looking down to the ground. At the opposite side of the room behind him, the dark smoke sprouted from the floor and re-formed Chibi Ganon, who was sat down on his knees, looking down to the ground with worry in his eyes.

Ganondorf raised his head up slowly, "...What a pathetic act...I get that pirate charm for you...and you fail me...But what disappoints me the most of you..is that you knew you had enough power to break through that weak shield of darkness of his!...So tell me..why was that?"

Chibi Ganon looked up to his father, "..I...I couldn't do it..I couldn't kill them.."

Ganondorf began turning his head to his son, "Hmm?"

"They were his friends..and I couldn't kill him...Shadow's my friend."

At that, Ganondorf darted at Chibi Ganon in the blink of an eye and pinned him to the wall by his neck. Ganondorf reached his hand out and his long, sharp, finely shined sword appeared in his hand. It pointed down so it just barely touched Chibi Ganons' face.

"That's no excuse! He betrayed us!! Shadow's joined alliances with those other four..and their sole purpose is to rid of us!" Ganondorf tightened his grip on Chibi Ganons' neck, "It's all your fault now that they've increased their chance of succeeding!..Tell me.." He turned his sword ninety degrees so the blade scratched Chibi Ganons' cheek to bleed, "..Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.."

Chibi Ganon froze as he felt the sword drag the blood down his cheek. Ganondorf adjusted his hand so his sword could be brought to the front of his neck. Chibi Ganons' eyes widened as the sword proceeded on slicing into his skin.

He then immediately yelled out, "I'll kill all of them!!"

Ganondorfs' eyebrows raised as he began bringing the sword away from his neck.

"I'll kill them..each and every one of those five..I just.." Chibi Ganon bowed his head down, "I need more training..Please, train me..I need to become stronger..so I can defeat them."

Ganondorf smirked and brought his sword back, "Very well..Your training will begin..." Ganondorf stepped back and another sword appeared in his other hand, "NOW!!"

At that, he slashed his swords at Chibi Ganon at lightning speed. Chibi Ganon quickly formed his two swords in his hands and blocked Ganondorfs' attack.

From then on, Ganondorf would train his son in the toughest two-sword technique fighting. They trained all through the days and nights. Chibi Ganon had to fight to Ganondorfs' high standard in order to earn his food and rest. Ganondorf seemed to tire not one bit as his training became immensely harder and harder, pushing his son to the limits.

-------------------- --------------------

Back to the present day; the Links were walking down the dark staircase. It was almost pitch black as they kept going down, deeper and deeper. There were many keese hanging from the ceiling which swooped down to attack the boys below, only to be sliced by their Five Swords which collected the force left.

"Man, there are so many keese here.." Blue said.

"Atleast they leave force for our swords!" Red said.

"Not much though.." Green said.

"From the amount that we've collected, it should be a lot from the high number of keese." Vio explained.

Shadow raised his head, "Guys, look! A door.."

As they finally reached the bottom, a large stone door could be seen on the wall. As they got close, it opened up. It closed and locked behind them as they went in.

This new large room was lit up with its' warm atmosphere as it was like the bottom of a volcano. Around the room was a small moat of lava and there was a similar door at the opposite side of the room. In the middle of the room stood the son of the evil sorcerer with his head bowed down.

He smirked as he raised his head to the Links, "It's nice to see you again. I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Chibi Ganon!?" They exclaimed.

Shadows' eyes widened as he gasped under his breath.

"You!" Blue stepped forward and held his fist up, "I thought we killed you! What the hell's the deal?"

"Hm Hm, I'm afraid you killed me the wrong way. Do you really think that I, Ganondorf the dark sorcerers' son, would die that easily from your feeble attacks? What a joke!"

Green began drawing out his sword, "Well, it's five against one, and we've become much stronger! Guys! Surround him!"

As Green commanded, Chibi Ganon let them position themselves around him. Green, Vio, Blue and Red had their swords drawn out, ready to attack. Shadow still stood where he was, still in shock.

"Everyone! Attack him now!" Green instructed.

At that, they each darted at Chibi Ganon with their swords ready. Chibi Ganon smirked as he brought his arms up from his sides and his two swords appeared in his hands.

He then quickly held one sword infront of him and one behind him. This blocked Green and Vios' swords infront of him and Blue and Reds' behind him. The sparks flew from their swords' impacts on each other. Their eyes widened at Chibi Ganons' strength.

"W..what skill.." Red commented.

Chibi Ganon then slashed his swords around him which caused the others to slip off their positions. They brought themselves back a step to get out of Chibi Ganons' counter attack.

They panted briefly while Chibi Ganon waited. Green and Blue went to attack Chibi Ganon who easily blocked their attack. Red and Vio then went to attack Chibi Ganons' open places. Chibi Ganon grinned as he moved his two swords to block Vio and Red which forced Green and Blues' swords to move with his.

He then brought his swords infront of him which forced the four Links out of their positions and infront of Chibi Ganon, as he had locked their swords together with his. The four had their eyes widened in shock.

"What power.." Blue commented.

Chibi Ganons' smile widened, "You've never witnessed it at this strength.."

He then smirked as he concentrated his energy and slashed his swords out, around him. He let out a wave of dark energy, similar to the Ballad of Gales attack, which sent the Links flying out, onto the ground, close to the lava.

"How'd he get this strong?" Green asked.

Vio quickly got up to his feet, "I'll have to hold you still!"

He held his arms out and shot thorned vines at Chibi Ganon. They wrapped around his wrists and ankles as they began to slither up his arms and legs.

Before the thorns could rip through to his skin, several light kunai shot through the vines, dropping them onto the ground.

Reds' eyes widened, "H-huh?!"

"That was Shadows' attack?!" Green asked.

"Shadow!?" Blue yelled to him, "Don't tell us you're on their side!"

Vio turned his head to him, "Shadow-Chan? What the?"

Shadow took a few paces forward as he drew out his sword, "This is my fight." He turned his head to Vio and smiled, "Besides..I didn't get to fight him before."

Vio paused and then brought his arms back from his attack.

Shadow stood a couple of metres infront of Chibi Ganon and adjusted his sword ready. Chibi Ganon paused before bringing a grin to his face and positioning his swords ready.

"I guess you want to be the first to die, Shadow!"

At that, he darted at Shadow and slashed his swords, which Shadow blocked. Shadow swung his sword to repel Chibi Ganons' swords away which caused him to step back. Shadow then stepped to and swung his sword at Chibi Ganon, who easily blocked the attack and repelled it away.

The other four watched in awe at Shadow and Chibi Ganons' fast sword-fight. Each of their attacks were easily blocked and repelled away. The thing missing from this fight was full strength.

They met in the middle of the room as Shadow blocked Chibi Ganons' attack. This time he was pushing his swords down with more pressure to make it harder for Shadow to repel him away. Shadow tried to fight against his strength as his sword came back closer to him. They looked into each others' eyes in this battle.

"Chibi Ganon..you have to stop this...This doesn't need to happen.." Shadow told him, "..Don't you remember...our promise?"

Chibi Ganons' eyes widened as he froze. He brought his swords back before dropping them to the ground. He panted lightly to try and hold back, but couldn't as he wrapped his arms around Shadow and cried in his chest.


	23. Past of a Lost Chance

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 23: Past of a Lost Chance**

About seven or eight years ago, a few more miles north of Death Mountain situated a castle of dark power. No-one dared to even go near this eerie place as dark clouds were always congregated above it, blocking any light coming close. In this place lived Ganondorf with his son, Chibi Ganon, and Shadow.

The three were stood where the desert ended and the mountains began, like the front yard of their castle. This is where they would usually train.

Ganondorf smirked, "Alright, boys..show me what you got!"

With that, his hand emerged from his mighty sleeve as he swished his arm round and opened his hand out. A dark wave shot out at the terrain ahead. As it landed on the ground, it formed many monsters; keese, bokoblins, imps and wolfos. These one thousand creatures came charging to the young boys, ready to attack them.

Shadow and Chibi Ganon brought their hands back and concentrated their energy to create flames and balls of dark power, which they hurled at the enemies as they exploded on contact. A couple of minutes it took at maximum for them to kill all these monsters.

The last keese and bokoblin got destroyed, and the young boys cheered as they high-fived each other.

"Alright! We did it!" Chibi Ganon cheered; his forehead crownless and his eyes shining.

Shadow smirked, "We're too good at this!"

Ganondorf walked to the boys, "Heh heh heh! That was excellent work! You two have learnt well from me.." He knelt down and placed his hands on their heads as he ruffled their hair slightly, "You've earned tomorrows' work off, for tomorrow night...we shall be going out.."

"On a trip?" Chibi Ganon asked.

"You could call it that.." Ganondorf replied.

-------------------- --------------------

It came to the next night. In a dark room of the castle, lit only with dim candles on the walls and the moonlight through the window, Ganondorf, Chibi Ganon and Shadow were teleported in as a dark spiral of Ganondorfs' flew around them.

Ganondorf took a few steps forward as Chibi Ganon looked up to him.

"We didn't get what you asked for." He said to his father.

Ganondorf smirked as he stopped in his tracks, "I know..But it's not a total loss..I gave a little 'surprise' to them..Hm Hm.."

"But why did you have to do those things?" Shadow asked, "That boy there looked so sad...Looking at him..made me not want to do the things you asked for.."

Ganondorf suddenly launched his hand at Shadow and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him up, turned round and pinned him to the wall.

"Because, Shadow, that's the only way to gain respect!! To get what you want in this world, you have to go as far as force!" Ganondorf reached his other hand out and his sword appeared within it, the point of the blade closed in on Shadows' neck, "Why wouldn't you understand that by now?!"

Chibi Ganon clung onto Ganondorfs' robes and tried to pull him away from Shadow.

"Stop it, Dad! Stop it! Don't hurt Shadow! Dad!" Chibi Ganon pleaded.

Ganondorf paused as his sword disappeared from his hand and his grip on Shadow loosened. He grinned as he removed his hand and let Shadow drop to the ground. Shadow rubbed his neck to weaken the pain as Chibi Ganon ran to him.

Ganondorf began to walk away, "I'll only regret it if I kill you now..There's still some life left for you to learn from.." He then stopped and turned his head to them, "But remember you're the ones to follow in my footsteps. Don't let me down and change my ways."

-------------------- --------------------

Later that night, Ganondorf was in one of the upper rooms of the castle. Shadow and Chibi Ganon were sitting outside, on a high peek of the mountain. The sky was dark but the bright moon could be seen above them.

"I don't like it when dad gets angry and violent like that.." Chibi Ganon said, "But he said that's the way to get what you want from others."

"That's not true."

"Huh?!" Chibi Ganon turned his head to Shadow.

"There are better ways..without hurting anyone or making them scared.." Shadow smiled at Chibi Ganon, "Like how you and I became friends."

Chibi Ganon smiled back and looked up to the moon, "Wow..it looks so amazing..I've never seen it this big before..Infact, I've never seen the moon in my life!"

Shadow looked up to it, "Yeah..light can make amazing wonders like this.."

Chibi Ganon looked to Shadow, "Just think how it will be when we can go to Hyrule again!"

"There's always light shining down on that place!" He turned his head, "Chibi Ganon..We've always been friends, right?"

"Yeah..and we always will be, no matter what happens! 'Cause we're best friends."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They both looked up to the moon and reached up for it with the hand closest to each other.

Ganondorf was watching them from the balcony of his room. He didn't look pleased as he had his arms crossed.

"The light's gotten to them, making them weak. Light gives them concern for the enemy..Hm!...Time for the new plan.."

-------------------- --------------------

Shadow and Chibi Ganon were asleep in their room. The two beds were on either side of the room with a window on the wall between them.

Shadows' eyes opened from his sleep as he heard Ganondorf step into the room. His head faced the wall so it looked like he was still asleep.

Ganondorf sat on Chibi Ganons' bedside and looked down to him, "It's a shame I have to do this to you..but I seem to have underestimated your mothers' weakness.."

Ganondorf smirked and brought his hand up to the crown on his forehead. A dark energy sprouted from it and collected in his hand. He then set his hand down on his sons' head and the darkness formed the same crown which was now planted in his forehead.

Ganondorfs' smile widened, "Now you are my son..who is just like me..and who I can't die without.."

Ganondorf stood up and walked to Shadows' bed. Shadow quickly closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep as Ganondorf placed his hand on his head.

"Shadow..I still have plans for your life ahead..Hm Hm Hm..."

-------------------- --------------------

Back deep in the Dark World of the present day; Shadow stood infront of Chibi Ganon and the others stood where they had fallen.

"Shadow.." Chibi Ganon began, "..He awaits you in the next room from here.."

"This means.." Shadow said, "..that you can't go on anymore.."

Chibi Ganon slowly nodded, "I will..always just be..his son."

Shadow stepped back and brought his sword up. He then let it swing down as the tip went through the jewel of Chibi Ganons' crown. It fell free from his head as he dropped to the ground, on his front.

Chibi Ganon managed to look up to Shadow as he smiled, "..Thank...you..."

His head then fell forward as he turned into stone. Shadow withdrew his sword and sat down on the ground as he looked at his dead friend. The others stepped in closer to Shadow.

"Chibi Ganon..he.." Blue then asked, "He had a good heart! Why did you have to kill him?"

"To end his suffering." Shadow began ripping a thread from his tunic, "He looks just like his father..Wherever he would go..he would only be judged on being exactly like Ganondorf."

"But we could've taken him with us!" Red explained, "People would think of him as our friend, and.."

Shadow snapped the thread and began tying one end to one side of the crown, "That outcome wouldn't be possible, because he would die anyway.." He did the same to the other thread on the other side of the crown, "Ganondorf cursed him with this crown..where if Ganondorf dies, Chibi Ganon would die too.."

Shadow brought the crown up to his neck by the threads and tied them together behind his neck. The crown rested on his chest and he placed his hand on it.

"Chibi Ganon..was like me...Forced into evil doings..wanting to be a part of the light..but...he didn't get the chance I had.."

Shadow then picked Chibi Ganons' two swords up and held them in his right hand as he stood up. He waved his other hand down them and formed sword-cases make of light around them. He then fastened them to his belt on his left side.

Vio placed his hand on Shadows' shoulder, "Shadow-Chan.."

Green closed his eyes to think to himself, "...Ganondorf..." He then opened his eyes and looked at the others, "Come on, guys..let's go."

Green, Blue and Red made their way to the door. As it opened, they stopped and turned their heads to Shadow and Vio.

Shadow knelt down and rested his hand on Chibi Ganons' head. Shadow didn't hold back as tears dripped onto the dead stone.

"...Goodbye..."

Vio helped Shadow up to his feet and they walked through the door with the others. As the door closed behind them, the room dimmed as the light within it faded away.


	24. Each to his own Torment

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 24: Each to his own Torment**

Immensely darker and darker it became as the Links walked down deeper and deeper. There were fewer keese but the Links could tell where to slash their swords at from the glowing pairs of red eyes. It was the pitchest of black as they had to concentrate to see the one infront of them. Several minutes they had been walking down these huge steps.

"Woah..I've never witnessed darkness like this.." Green said.

"This is the Dark World after all." Shadow said, "And we're within the deepest depths of it now.."

Leading the group down, Green felt the ground flatten as he noticed they had reached their destination.

"Guys..we made it.." Green informed.

"We finally reached the bottom?" Red asked, turning his head to look at the stairs behind him.

Blue rubbed his forehead with his sleeve, "At last! The suspense was killing me!"

Green focused his attention to the sword on his back, "Hey, guys..our Five Swords.." He drew it out, "All the force we're collected individually..we should share it out."

"Good idea!" Blue said, drawing out his sword.

Vio sobbed in his arm, "Why do I keep getting out-smarted?"

Shadow patted his back, "Because he's the leader, Vio-kun."

The Links drew out their swords and held them in a ring, so the points of the blades were collected in the middle. The swords glowed and resonated as the coloured stars shared out between them. The Links looked out for the darkness of the shadows to appear and extinguish the light produced, but none came. As the echoing and glowing of the swords faded, they held their swords close to them.

Blue grinned, "They feel so strong!"

Red giggled to himself, "We have beaten a lot of monsters with our swords!"

Green smiled with determination, "Ganondorf better be ready for us!"

At that, the humongous door behind them opened up slowly. They walked into the huge room and the door quickly slammed shut behind them.

The room had a round shape and was fifteen metres wide in diameter. Around the room were candles, situated on their tall, thin stands, each lit with a dark purple flame. The air was eerie and had a misty darkness feel to it. No ceiling was visible but everything else was from the light of the candles.

"...So you finally made it.." Ganondorf was stood in the middle of the room, "It took you long enough.."

Shadows' teeth clenched, "Ganondorf.."

He smirked, "So you killed Chibi Ganon, eh? That doesn't surprise me.."

Shadows' eyes widened, "What?!"

"That boy was weak..in body and mind..So cursing him with that one-way crown..was the most fun way to watch you send him to his grave!"

Shadow clenched tighter on his sword, "You..you planned this...You knew that was going to happen...You planned for your own son to die!" Tears dripped from his cheeks as he lifted his head to Ganondorf, his face fully enraged, "You have no heart!!"

At that, he darted at Ganondorf to attack him with his sword.

Vio darted after him to stop him, "Shadow-Chan!"

Ganondorf quickly formed his sword in his hand and swung it down as it blocked Shadows' sword from moving any further. Vios' right hand was on Shadows' shoulder to pull him back. The end of Ganondorfs' blade had made a deep cut on the back of his hand.

Ganondorfs' smile widened, "Foolish children..Running into a fight with a weapon and no strategy is never the best option.."

He turned his blade before bringing it back to him, which cut deeper into Vios' hand. They stepped back to get out of Ganondorfs' range as Shadow tucked the crown round his neck under his shirt.

"Running in head first.." Ganondorf then pointed, "Isn't that the blue fools' style?"

Blues' head perked up, "What?!"

Ganondorf looked into his eyes as his smile widened, "You do it all the time..The first encounter with Shadow Link, walking into the ice cave of wind, the fight against Greens' father, entering the dark cloud of the Sky-Tall Tower, hammering out Gufuus' hand, the cave of cyclops, attacking Wind Waker-possessed Vio, getting captured by the Helmaroc King.."

Blue clearly remembered each event of each task failing with his actions.

Ganondorf went on, "..Kokiri Forest, Like Likes...Heh, that's all I can think of at the top of my head..What idiocy.."

Blue clenched his teeth harder and harder as his grip on his sword tightened. He couldn't refrain from attacking Ganondorf much longer, but he spoke again.

"You're the weakest and most useless position of your group, Blue! Infact..now that I remember it...your whole birth and life is just a mistake!!"

_"..No DNA matches.."_

"You.." Blue then darted at Ganondorf with his sword ready, "Quit talking shit!!"

Blue swung his sword at him, but Ganondorf easily blocked him with his huge sword.

Ganondorf looked down at him as he grinned, "And now this time too? You're not making it any better for yourself.."

Meanwhile, Green and Red had run round behind Ganondorf while Blue was attacking him. They went to attack him with their swords, but Ganondorf quickly noticed them as he reached his other hand back and another huge sword appeared in it, blocking Green and Reds' swords.

"Using the same tactics on me as you did on Chibi Ganon? Idiots..If they failed on him then they would definitely fail on me!"

As he spoke, Vio and Shadow were on each side of Ganondorf, ready to attack him as he was open in these places.

Ganondorf smirked as he quickly slashed both his swords around him, anti-clockwise. This forced them off their positions as the five Links stumbled away from Ganondorf. As they got countered, Vio and Shadow got cut on their upper-left arms. Green, Red and Vio were now infront of Ganondorf while Blue and Shadow were behind him, Vio and Shadow holding onto their arm wounds.

"Heh, is that really all the strength you have?" Ganondorf asked, "You have no right to be called 'heroes'." He brought his swords up to look at them and frowned, "You're going to stain my precious swords of your blood if you keep this pathetic battle up."

Ganondorf wiped some of the blood away from his sword with his finger. The amount of blood was minute compared to the size of his swords.

Blue whispered, "Shadow, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Shadow removed his hand and looked down at the blood soaked upon it, "We've suffered worse injuries than this." He then shook the blood off his hand and gripped ahold of his sword.

Blue and Shadows' heads perked up as they heard the others' swords' tips hit the ground. The other two did the same as they held their swords so only the tip of the blade touched the ground.

"Now! Go!!" Green yelled out.

The five of them darted at Ganondorf with their swords ready.

"Formation Quintuple Spin Attack!!"

As they stepped in close to Ganondorf, they all spun their swords around clockwise. Ganondorf easily countered their attack as he oppositely spun his swords round him, sending out a dark wave of energy which caused the five Links to fall back to their positions.

Ganondorf grinned, "Suck weak attacks..Do you want to die here?"

"Don't count on it!" Blue exclaimed.

Blue and Shadow ran and jumped to Ganondorf from behind to attack him with their swords. Ganondorf noticed them at the corner of his eye and stabbed his two swords at them.

"Only cowards attack from behind!"

Their eyes widened as Blue and Shadow froze in pain. Ganondorfs' swords had each stabbed right into Blues' right shoulder and Shadows' left shoulder.

Ganondorfs' grin widened, "Prepare to meet your death!!"

At that, he fiercely swung his swords over his head and crashed Blue and Shadow into the hard, stone ground. They coughed out blood from the high impact on their skulls as they writhed in pain.

"Shadow-Chan!!"

"Blue-kun!!"

Ganondorf waited a few seconds before pulling his swords out from their shoulders and letting them fall onto their backs. Vio and Red ran to their loved ones and knelt down by them to try and comfort them. The two in agony coughed out some blood again as they reached for their heads, the injured arms struggling but they pushed themselves to keep it moving.

Green looked at his friends, his eyes widened in fear, "..Damn...It'll be impossible for them to fight anymore.."

Green then noticed Ganondorf who held his swords up, ready to slice the ones infront of him. As he began bringing his swords down, Green darted at him.

"Watch out!!" Green yelled.

Red and Vio quickly stood up and blocked Ganondorfs' swords with theirs. The pressure upon them was mounting as they were being pushed back. Green jumped up at Ganondorf and slashed his sword at him.

Ganondorfs' eyes widened as he stepped back from the attack, but he was given a large cut on his chest, spilling out blood. The charm on his chest split in half and fell to the ground. His swords disappeared from his hands as he hunched down slightly. He panted slightly as he looked down to his wound and rested his fingers upon the bloody cut.

Green grinned, "Yosh! Hit!"

Red and Vio turned their heads round as they heard Blue and Shadow cough out somemore blood from their mouths. They managed to sit up as they coughed out the last bit of blood and wipe their bloody mouths with their sleeves. Red and Vio knelt back down to them.

"Shadow-Chan?"

"Blue-kun!"

They both then asked, "Are you alright?"

Blue and Shadow grinned, "Of course!"

A smile lit up Red and Vios' faces.

"We're the five heroes!" Blue said, "We can't let wounds like these get to us!"

"Not at this fight.." Shadow added.

A grin spread across Ganondorfs' face, "Fool."

Greens' eyes widened, "What?!"

Ganondorf lifted his head up and quickly waved his hand out. A spear of darkness shot out of it like lightning and speared into Greens' chest. He coughed out blood as he got sent flying back and onto the ground.

"Green!!"

"Heheheheheh...Ahahahahahahaha!! Did you really think this would hurt me in the slightest?" Ganondorf asked.

Green managed to sit up, while coughing out excess blood. His pupils shrank from this sight before him. Ganondorfs' wound was healing itself, as smoke-like darkness leaked from his cut and sewed itself together.

"I am the ruler of the Dark World, which makes me one of the darkness.." Ganondorf explained, "So whatever you hit me with will take no effect! I'm invincible as long as I stand in the darkest depths of the Dark World!! Ahahahahaha!! You chose the wrong place to fight me in.."

"No way.." Green said under his breath.


	25. The Story of the Sorcerer

**The Power of Five**

**Chapter 25: The Story of the Sorcerer**

As Green struggled to stand up, Ganondorf flicked another spear of darkness at him. Green quickly held his sword out and deflected the attack.

Green looked at his sword, "The force..Guys!! You gotta send your energy through the swords for the force to take effect!"

"Right!" The others got up to their feet and got ready to defend themselves.

Ganondorf darted at them as his swords appeared, held within his hands. He swung both his swords down at the Links but Blue and Shadow quickly stepped forward and blocked his attack. Ganondorf then quickly slashed his swords outwards, causing Blue and Shadows' swords to slip off position. He then slashed his swords in a cross infront of him, letting out a wave of dark energy, giving Blue and Shadow deep cuts in their chests as they got sent flying back to Green, on the ground.

Red and Vio then swung their swords at Ganondorf, who easily blocked their attacks. He repelled Reds' sword away while pushing Vios' harder and harder, back down on him. He then used a quick sword action to pin Vios' sword down to the ground, which caused him to fall back with it. Ganondorf then pressed his foot down on Vios' stomach to refrain him from getting up.

"Vio-kun!"

Blue, Green and Shadow were knelt on the ground, holding onto their chest wounds.

Red stepped to Ganondorf and swung his sword at him, "Yaaaah! Leave Vio alone!"

As Red came close, Ganondorf slashed his free sword at him. Red collapsed onto the ground as blood spilled from the gash given to his left side.

Blues' eyes widened, "Red-Chan!!"

"Heheheh.."

Ganondorf looked down at Red who was clutching onto his side in pain. His grin widened as he kicked Red in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood as he skidded on the ground, up to Blue.

"Red-Chan!" Blue rolled him to his back and rubbed his far shoulder.

Red opened his eyes to Blue as tears formed in his eyes from the pain and the failure, "I'm sorry.."

"You did what you could..It's not your fault.."

Ganondorf removed his foot from Vios' stomach as his sword disappeared from his right hand. He then grabbed ahold of Vios' forehead as he held him above the ground, his nails digging into Vios' skull.

"Vio..what on earth happened to your mother?" Ganondorf asked him.

"She died from an illness. Why the hell does it concern you?!"

"Because..I was the one who killed her!"

Vios' eyes widened and tears rolled down his face as Ganondorf dropped him to the ground. A vague memory of a bunch of flowers resting upon a grave on a grey, rainy day passed Vios' mind. Vio used his sword to stop him collapsing onto the ground.

"I swear.." Vio looked up to Ganondorf, his face enraged, "I swear on my mothers' grave, I will avenge her!"

Ganondorf smirked as he swung his sword down on him, but Vio quickly brought his sword up and blocked Ganondorfs' attack. Ganondorf then quickly brought his sword back and then stabbed Vio in his right shoulder. He lifted him into the air, and then slashed his sword, sending Vio flying to the ground near the others, also making the wound on his shoulder bigger.

"V-Vio-kun!"

Shadow watched in horror at Vio as he pushed himself up, off the ground, blood spurting out his wounds.

"We can't let these wounds get to us.." Vio turned his head to Shadow and smiled, "Not in this fight."

Shadows' eyes widened at these words being repeated back at him.

He then smiled and nodded, "Right!"

He used all his strength, but Red managed to sit up, ignoring the pain of his wounds, "We have to be strong! We can't be weak! Not here.."

"Red-Chan.." Blue then smirked, "We have to give it our all!"

"We can't give up.." Green whispered, his head bowed down to the ground.

"You still trying to put all your strength into this fight? I'd like to ask why.." Ganondorf began to ask, "We've never met, yet you have a grudge against me for something I never did to you. Isn't that true?"

"...Lie!" Green lifted his head to Ganondorf, his face full of anger, "You're the one who sent my mother away!" He got up to his feet, ignoring his wounds, "You're the one who forced her into sending Aryll and me away from her! You.." Tears began to gather in his eyes, "..you took away both her chances of being a mother!!"

"Hmmm?..Ah, so you're the son of that Jinketsu family.." Ganondorf said, "Those were the best times...The years when I was in reign..

Even at the beginning of my youth, I was certain of my goal. It was already held tight in my grasp.."

_A very young Ganondorf stood within the burning rubble of what used to be a town, "My power's greater than any other! I'll rule it..I'll rule it all! Everything shall be mine!! Ahahahahaha!!"_

"It all became easier and easer for me. I disrupted the legend of the Five Sword by stealing one of the 'heroes' for my own use. Then it was all in my reach! All I had to do was conquer Hyrule for my own, and I would be at the root of this worlds' power!

My plan began..I terrorized the whole town of Hyrule for the people there to understand who their future ruler would be. Many guards lost their lives of trying to defend the castle from me..but no-one was strong enough to stop me..except the Queen of Hyrule.

After gaining her trust, she did all the work for me as she put everyone under my rule. The deal was made; no-one would die as long as they kept to my orders.

But this wasn't the full power I wanted. Some were rebellious and tried to kill me themselves to be 'free' again."

_Ganondorf was having a one-on-one sword fight with one of the Hyrule castle guards. He easily won as the man fell to the ground and Ganondorf threatened him at his neck._

_"Didn't the Queen tell you to obey me?"_

_"Y..yes!"_

_"You know the new laws. Why the hell would you attack me if you value your life?"_

_Ganondorf began to bring his sword down to his neck until the man panicked and spilled out the truth._

_"T-this wasn't my idea to kill you!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"The Queen..it was hers'-!"_

_Before he could say another word, Ganondorf stabbed his sword through the mans' neck and ended his life._

_"That..bitch!" Ganondorf then ran into the castle, "I knew she couldn't be trusted!"_

_He ran up to the main room, instantly killing anyone in his way. As he burst through the door, he was stood right behind her as he stabbed the Queen right through her heart._

_She fell dead to the ground as Ganondorf looked down to her and smirked. His smile widened as he noticed a 5 year-old Zelda standing further in the room, her eyes widened in total shock and fear._

_"..M...Mummy!!" Zelda ran to her and tried to shake her by the shoulders, "Mummy! Wake up! Please, mummy!!"_

_Ganondorfs' smirk widened, "Your mother's dead now. What the hell are you going to do now? Ahahahahaha!!"_

_Zelda raised her head to Ganondorf, "I'll send you back to where you came from!!"_

_She then held her hands out to form the shape of a triangle. A bright light shone out from it and entirely covered the room._

_Ganondorf covered his eyes with his sleeve, "Damn.."_

_He clicked his fingers and a dark spiral spun around him, teleporting him back to his castle of darkness._

"That damn princess had more power than I assumed. But, as limited as it is, I managed to escape from it. That was when Chibi Ganon and Shadow were ready to fight alongside me. I taught them of their full strength, while gaining more dark power for myself.

Now you 'five heroes' have emerged and are in my way. It's a shame I have to kill you too, Shadow. I was getting quite attached to you and your attitude."

The five of them had managed to stand up to their feet during Ganondorfs' story-telling.

Shadows' teeth began to clench, "I told you..that past isn't part of my life anymore!"

Ganondorfs' smile widened as he looked at Shadow, "But didn't you enjoy it?"

His eyes widened, "Wha-?!"

"I know you still remember being a shadow. During all your acts, you smiled and laughed through it all as your plans succeeded. Isn't that right?"

Shadow clearly remembered his memories of being a shadow; laughing when his evil plans were in action.

_"This is hilarious! Hahahahaha! Nothing could get funnier than this!"_

"R...right.."

"Shadow-Chan!?"

"There will always be that darkness in your heart that enjoyed that! Now.." Ganondorf reached his hand out as smoke-like darkness emerged from it and wrapped around the blade of Shadows' sword, "..Let me make that blade into a sword of darkness.."

His sword began to get pulled towards Ganondorf as Shadow stood his ground and pulled back.

Shadows' grip on it tightened, "No!"

At that, the light from the sword obliterated the darkness wrapped near it.

Ganondorf retracted the darkness left back into his hand, "Eh? But how the hell can you trust these low-levelled people after they destroyed you?!"

"Because.." Shadow started, "..they forgive me."

"What?!"

"We forgive him." Green stepped forward, "He's not the one to blame. You're the one who gave him all the false beliefs!"

"Well, then.." Ganondorf held his sword ready, "You're just asking for your own deaths. I will gain ultimate power of this world! I will kill you and send this world to ruin as the holders of the elements are sent to hell!!"

Ganondorf then immediately darted at the Links and swung his sword down at them. They quickly jumped out the way as the ground got shattered.

"W-what power!" Vio commented.

"He's gained total rage against us." Shadow explained, "Which means his strength has become immensely high!"

Ganondorf turned round and went to attack them again. He swung his sword down at them as they dodged the attack and another part of the ground became crumbled. Ganondorf was now stood in the middle of the room with the others stood around him.

"How the hell are we gonna beat him?!" Blue exclaimed, "Even if he gets wounded, he can heal himself!"

It was then that they remembered all the clues on how.

_Chibi Ganons' head then fell forward as he turned into stone._

_"Ganondorf cursed him with this crown.."_

_----- -----_

_"I'll have to hold you still!"_

_The vines wrapped around Chibi Ganons' wrists and ankles as they began to slither up his arms and legs._

_----- -----_

_"You must hold onto the elements and use their powers to seal away Ganondorf."_

"The elements!"

Vio reached his hands out and shot out thorned vines at Ganondorf. They wrapped around his body and limbs, causing him to refrain from moving.

Vio smirked, "Now you can't attack."

Red shot fire banners out of his hands which wrapped around Ganondorfs' legs, locking them still.

"Blue-kun! Green! Now!" Red yelled to them.

Blue threw water bullets at Ganondorf, which chilled into ice as Green blew cold wind at Blues' attacks.

"Thanks, Green!" Blue said.

The ice froze his feet and legs in place, totally refraining Ganondorf from moving any longer.

Shadow then threw a light kunai at Ganondorfs' crown. It just about cut the jewel in the middle which caused Ganondorf to yelp up in pain.

"You want me to die that badly, eh?" Ganondorf asked, "Who the hell are you fighting for?"

Green threw his sword-case away, "For my parents, for Zelda and everyone of Hyrule. For Jago, Tetra, Aryll and all the pirates sailing on the Great Seas. For Elne and everyone in that town. For everyone of Kumalon Village. For everyone of Outset Island. For the Killer Bees and everyone of Windfall Island. For Malon and everyone of Lon Lon Ranch. For Saria, Mido, Makar and everyone of Kokiri Forest."

Shadow threw his sword-case away, "For Chibi Ganon. For Doc Bandum and Blu Chu.."

Blue threw his sword-case away, "For Ralph and everyone of City Ishidukuri. For Quill.."

Red threw his sword case away, "For Medli, Komali and everyone of Dragon Roost Island. For Tingle and everyone of..wherever he came from..For Andréa and Azul."

Vio threw his sword-case away, "For Spec, Talin and everyone of Snow Peak. For Mr. Sen and everyone of Dock Town. For Becky-sama. For Miyu, Kota and everyone of Strong Will Island."

"For Forica!" They all exclaimed, "We fight for everyone of this world to live on!"

"Go!!" Green yelled out.

They all ran and jumped up at Ganondorf as they all aimed their swords down to his crown.

"Put all your energy into it!" Green exclaimed.

Ganondorf gave a final smirk as he looked up at Green who was in the air infront of him.

His final words to Green, "In return for my death, I will take away what keeps you strong."

There was a blinding flash as their swords pierced into his crown.

------------------- --------------------

**The story continues in part 3: 'To be United'**


End file.
